


Schlafende Hunde und verschlossene Türen

by uena



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angsty Schmoop, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 42,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim und Bones sind Männer – echte, kernige Männer.<br/>Echte, kernige Männer reden nicht miteinander, schon gar nicht über ihre Gefühle, und wenn doch, dann reden sie aneinander vorbei.<br/>Verdrängung ist ihr zweiter Vorname.<br/>Sie machen so ziemlich alles, um nicht miteinander reden zu müssen, und das auch noch in der völlig falschen Reihenfolge.<br/>Sie treffen sich im Shuttle zur Sternenflotte, sie absolvieren Seite an Seite die Akademie, sie dienen gemeinsam auf der Enterprise.<br/>Und irgendwann zwischendurch spielt sich die größte Liebesgeschichte aller Zeiten ab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James Kirk mochte keine Männer.

Das lag zum größten Teil an seinem Stiefvater – selbst wenn nie etwas vorgefallen war, das die Jugendbehörden alarmiert hätte – und ein wenig an allen anderen Männern, denen er je begegnet war.

Männer, so hatte Jimmy recht früh festgestellt, wollten nur zwei Dinge von ihm: Dass er ihnen gehorchte, weil er kleiner war als sie; oder dass er ihr Freund war, weil er einen berühmten – wenn auch toten – Vater hatte.

Jimmy mochte einen verdrehten Sinn von Stolz haben, aber er hielt an ihm fest.

Er gehorchte niemandem, nur weil er größer war als er selbst, und er freundete sich bestimmt nicht mit irgendwelchen dummen Jungs an, weil die etwas in ihm zu sehen glaubten, das überhaupt nicht da war.

Als Jimmy älter wurde, stellte er fest, dass Männer noch eine dritte Sache von ihm wollten.

Und das war die eine Sache, die er bereit war zu geben, einfach deswegen, weil er sie auch allen anderen gab.

Frauen, das wusste Jim, waren nicht viel besser als Männer. Zumindest die meisten. Aber Frauen mochte er trotzdem, er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen.

Seine Mutter liebte er schließlich auch, selbst wenn er das Gefühl hatte, sie überhaupt nicht zu kennen.

Aber sie war diejenige, die seinen Vater verloren hatte. Sie war diejenige, die unter dem Verlust litt.

Jim hatte nie verstanden, warum er derjenige war, der bemitleidet wurde. Er hatte den Mann nie kennen gelernt.

 

Leonard McCoy mochte niemanden.

Das lag zum größten Teil an seiner Exfrau – selbst wenn er sie einmal so sehr geliebt hatte, dass es wehtat, sich daran zu erinnern – und ein wenig an der Tatsache, dass sie ihm jeglichen Kontakt zu seiner Tochter verboten hatte.

Männer, so hatte Leonard eines Tages überrascht und wütend festgestellt, wollten nur zwei Dinge von ihm: Seine Frau, und dass er ihre Wehwehchen versorgte. 

(Leonard hatte eine leise Ahnung, dass da noch eine dritte Sache sein mochte, die sie möglicherweise von ihm wollen könnten, aber er war verdammt noch mal ein verheirateter Mann und würde sich eher den eigenen Fuß absägen, als sie ihnen zu geben.)

Leonard war Arzt, kein Unmensch, also versorgte er Männern ihre Wehwehchen, sah jedoch rot, sobald es um seine Frau ging. Das, im Zusammenspiel mit vielen anderen kleinen Dingen, führte in einer unaufhaltsamen Abwärtsspirale bald zur Scheidung. Und Leonard stellte fest, dass man durch so was viel mehr verlieren konnte als nur weltliche Besitztümer. 

Selbst Männer, von denen er geglaubt hatte, sie seien seine Freunde, bekam in der Scheidung die Exfrau.

Frauen, das verstand sich von selbst, mochte Leonard noch viel weniger als Männer. 

Vielleicht mit Ausnahme seiner Mutter und seiner Tochter. Aber alle anderen, davon war er überzeugt, waren hinterhältige Schlangen, denen nichts mehr Vergnügen bereitete, als ihn am Boden zu sehen.

 

~*~

 

Jim war unruhig, ihm tat jeder Knochen im Leibe weh, und all die glatt gebügelten, wie aus dem Ei gepellten Kadetten, die mit ihm im Shuttle saßen, bestätigten jede böse Ahnung, die er je über die Sternenflotte gehabt hatte.

Leonard war angetrunken, das Adrenalin pumpte unangenehm durch seinen Körper, und er war kurz davor, der Flugbegleiterin, die ihn aus der Shuttletoilette gezerrt hatte, eine zu verpassen. Es war ihm scheißegal, was all die ahnungslosen Idioten von ihm denken mochten, die ihn aus ihren jungfräulichen Uniformen so überlegen anstarrten – er wollte einfach nur in seinen hübschen kleinen Hafen der fensterlosen Abgeschiedenheit zurück.

Stattdessen saß er plötzlich neben einem Kerl mit unnatürlich blauen Augen, der aussah, als habe er sich in der vergangenen Nacht mit drei Klingonen durch die Kloake gewälzt. Leonard war nach wie vor leicht angetrunken, und da er nicht davon ausging, diesen armen Irren jemals wieder zu sehen – der Campus der Sternenflottenakademie war groß, und Leonard würde sich erschießen, sollte sich herausstellen, dass der Typ Medizinstudent war – informierte er ihn schonungslos, dass er ihn möglicherweise voll kotzen würde.

„Ich glaube, diese Dinger sind ziemlich sicher“, lautete die etwas unsichere Antwort.  


Leonard hatte Smalltalk noch nie etwas abgewinnen können, schon gar nicht derartig falsch informiertem Smalltalk.

Jim lauschte der Hasstirade auf alles Fliegende im Weltraum ein wenig verwirrt. Dieser ungewaschene Südstaatler hatte ganz eindeutig ein Problem. Jim machte ihn großzügig darauf aufmerksam, dass die Sternenflotte der falsche Ort für jemanden mit Flugangst und Weltraumphobie sei. Die Antwort beinhaltete mehr, als Jim über den Fremden hatte wissen wollen, erklärte jedoch so Einiges. Jim entspannte sich ein wenig.

Er hätte damit rechnen sollen, dass er nicht der einzige Kadett sein würde, der ein wenig anders war.

 

~*~

 

Zwei Wochen später, und Jim fragte sich, wie die Sternenflotte es geschafft hatte, überhaupt gegründet zu werden. Auf dem gesamten Campus rannten nur Idioten herum. Die Professoren hatten durch die Bank keine Ahnung, und die anderen Kadetten waren ebenso langweilig wie dämlich. 

Gut, er hätte diese Feststellung für sich behalten können, dann säße er jetzt nicht auf dieser Krankenliege herum.

„James Kirk?“ Die Frage ließ Jim aufblicken, und der Doktor, der ihm gegenüber stand, kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Jim runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er konnte ihn nicht wirklich zuordnen. Wahrscheinlich war er betrunken gewesen, als er ihm gegeben hatte, was er von ihm wollte.

„Will ich überhaupt wissen, was passiert ist?“ grollte der Doktor anklagend, nachdem er ihn von oben bis unten betrachtet hatte, und Jim ging ein Licht auf.

„Bones!“ Jim starrte. Der Doktor hatte sich gemacht, keine Frage. Er sah geradezu gut aus. Man musste definitiv nicht betrunken sein, um ihm zu geben, was er wollte.

„Sie scheinen dazu zu tendieren, sich das Gesicht einschlagen zu lassen“, stellte Leonard fest und überging großzügig den kryptischen Ausruf seines Gesprächspartners. „Irgendwas gebrochen?“

Jim war, und das konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären, ein wenig aufgeregt. „Ich glaube nicht“, gab er optimistisch an.

„Hm“, machte Doktor McCoy und zog die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ausziehen.“

Jim grinste breit, es passierte ganz automatisch. „Hier?“

Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Niemals zuvor hatte ihn ein derartig vernichtender Blick getroffen. „Möglichst noch heute.“

Jim presste ein wenig erschrocken seine Lippen zusammen und schälte sich aus seinem Uniformoberteil. Ein unzufriedenes Knurren deutete an, dass der Doktor nicht glücklich mit dem war, was er sah. „Wie, zum Teufel, haben Sie das angestellt?!“

Jim linste auf seine Brust hinab, im gleichen Augenblick, als ihm mit nie zuvor da gewesener Rücksichtslosigkeit ein Hypospray in den Nacken gerammt wurde, und er ächzte überrascht. „Was war das?“

„Ein Schmerzmittel.“

„Aber ich nehme keine Schmerzmittel!“

„Das haben Sie auch nicht genommen, ich habe es Ihnen gegeben. Und jetzt halten Sie still.“

Große Hände tasteten überraschend vorsichtig seinen Oberkörper entlang, kamen schließlich an seinem Gesicht an, richteten eine gebrochene Nase. Während Jim seine tränenden Augen unter Kontrolle zu bringen versuchte, stellte er fest, wie der Schmerz bereits nachließ.

„Was haben Sie gemacht?“ erkundigte er sich verwirrt.

Doktor McCoy starrte ungeduldig auf ihn hinab. „Meinen Job. Und jetzt raus hier.“

 

~*~

 

„Oh, das darf doch nicht wahr sein.“ McCoy hämmerte den Code zu seinem Zimmer in das Bedienpanel und starrte dann anklagend auf Kirk hinab. „Die Krankenstation ist ein paar Flure weiter.“

Jim stand auf, sobald die Tür sich öffnete, und folgte dem Doktor in dessen Quartier. „Ich weiß“, gab er an. „Da komme ich her.“

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem zufriedenen Zusch hinter ihnen, und Jim zog sich unaufgefordert das Uniformoberteil aus. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass du heute keinen Dienst hast, also habe ich gefragt, wo dein Quartier ist.“

„Solche Informationen sollten vertraulich behandelt werden“, stellte Leonard fest. „Sie könnten ein gefährlicher Irrer sein.“

Jim blickte sich um. „Du hast ein Einzelzimmer.“

„Das kommt daher, dass ich schon groß bin und den Eindruck erwecke, ich könnte meinen Mitbewohner im Schlaf strangulieren.“ Der Doktor trat an Jim heran, entdeckte nichts, das diesen Überfall rechtfertigen würde, und zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Jim drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Er bekam einen Schlag in den Nacken. „Das ist eine Schnittwunde!“

„Das weiß ich. Kein Grund, mir noch zusätzlich Schmerzen zuzufügen.“

Ein warmes Brennen an seinem Schulterblatt informierte Jim darüber, dass seine Wunde versorgt wurde, und er schloss die Augen.

„Ich müsste das melden.“ Doktor McCoy klang ein wenig anklagend und ein wenig unentschlossen, und Jim drehte sich langsam zu ihm um.

„Ich weiß. Deswegen bin ich zu dir gekommen, anstatt mich auf der Krankenstation behandeln zu lassen.“ Jim leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich bin sicher, wir können das auch so regeln. Unter uns.“

Einen Moment lang starrte McCoy ihn verwirrt an, dann sammelte sich ungläubige Wut in seinen Augen. „Raus hier.“

„Aber -“

„Raus hier!“

 

~*~

 

Jim war verwirrt.

Er wurde für gewöhnlich nicht abgewiesen. Zumindest nicht so. Der ein oder andere Kerl reagierte zurückhaltend, oder sogar verschüchtert, aber niemand zuvor hatte ihn mit dem metaphorischen Tritt vor die Tür gejagt.

„Ganz allein hier?“ Der ölige Tonfall widerte Jim ein wenig an, aber der Typ sah nicht schlecht aus, also nickte er ihm tolerant zu.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?“

Jim gab an, nichts dagegen zu haben, und der Typ gab ihm ein Bier aus. Der Alkohol minderte Jims inneren Widerstand, wie er es immer tat. Nach drei Bier wurde ihm Tequila spendiert, und Jim glaubte festzustellen, dass der Typ gar nicht so widerlich war, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte.

Ungezählte Shots später konnte Jim sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als mit dem Typen nach Hause zu gehen und ihm zu geben, was immer er wollte.

Zugegeben, das Bedürfnis war etwas zu intensiv, als dass es einen natürlichen Ursprung haben konnte, aber Jim war zu weggetreten, um sich darum zu kümmern.

Er ließ sich aus der dunklen Spelunke ziehen, die ihm bisher so wunderbar schummrigen Unterschlupf geliefert hatte. Seine Füße gehorchten ihm nicht ganz so, wie sie sollten, aber das Brennen in seiner Körpermitte lenkte ihn recht erfolgreich davon ab.

Er achtete nicht darauf, wo sein Begleiter ihn hinbrachte, und im Prinzip dauerte die ganze Sache schon viel zu lange. Also begann Jim, sich an seinem großzügigen Spender zu reiben, sobald sie einen Moment lang Halt machten. Dass sie nur Halt machten, damit der Kerl den Sicherheitscode eingeben und sie in sein Quartier lassen konnte, registrierte Jim nicht. Die Stimme, die seinen Begleiter ansprach, registrierte er dafür umso mehr. „Jenkins?“

Und Jim registrierte sie nicht nur, er erkannte sie sogar. „Bones!“

Jim registrierte außerdem, dass er lallte, und seine Stimme ein wenig schwankte … und das mehr, als sie bei der einen Silbe, zu der Jim seinen Spitznamen für den Doktor reduziert hatte, berechtigt sein sollte.

Außerdem war Bounsch etwas, das klebrig und viel zu süß klang. Passte definitiv nicht mehr zum Doktor.

„Ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung?“

„Alles Bestens, McCoy.“

„Bist du sicher?“

Jim blinzelte mühsam. „Ich fühl mich wunderbar, Bounsch. Wunderbar.“ Jim wandte sich von seinem Begleiter ab, drehte sich zu Bones um … und fiel mit dem Gesicht voran zu Boden.

„Großer Gott, Mann!“

Der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus, stattdessen fand Jim sich in McCoys Armen wieder. Der Doktor war auf ein Knie gesunken, um ihn aufzufangen, und Jim grinste sonnig zu ihm auf. „Whups.“

Jenkins betrachtete die sich ihm bietende Szene mit Unbehagen.

McCoy runzelte die Stirn. „Wie viel hast du getrunken?“

Statt einer Antwort schloss Jim die Augen und stieß sein Becken in die Höhe. Er hörte den Doktor scharf einatmen.

„Ich sollte ihn ins Bett bringen“, ließ Jenkins sich vernehmen.

Jim schlug die Augen wieder auf. McCoys Stirn schien sich heimlich still und leise noch ein wenig mehr gerunzelt zu haben.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee ist“, sagte McCoy streng.

Jim stieß wieder sein Becken in die Höhe. „Ich will auch viel lieber mit dir mitgehen …“

McCoy sah nicht aus, als würde ihn diese Aussage sonderlich erfreuen, zog Jim jedoch ein wenig enger an sich, damit er aufstehen konnte. Jim stellte fest, dass seine Füße ihm inzwischen überhaupt nicht mehr gehorchten. Das war zwar nicht sonderlich erfreulich, aber völlig nebensächlich. Bones musste ihn dringend mit in sein Quartier nehmen und …

„Nhm …“ Jim presste sein Gesicht in McCoys Halsbeuge und leckte über die warme Haut, die er dort fand. Der Doktor schmeckte nach Sonne und Hitze und ehrlicher, harter Arbeit. Jim stöhnte unwillkürlich. Kein Doktor. Ein Cowboy.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Drinks ich ihm spendiert habe?“ beschwerte Jenkins sich. „Da werde ich jetzt bestimmt nicht einfach so zusehen, wie du mit ihm abziehst!“

Bones erwiderte nichts. Er gab den Code für sein eigenes Quartier ein, das direkt neben Jenkins’ lag, und zog Jim mit sich hinein. Jim hörte noch, wie Jenkins im Hintergrund leise fluchte, dann hatte die Tür sich hinter ihm und McCoy geschlossen. Jim war jetzt durchaus willens und bereit, ausgezogen und nach McCoys Belieben benutzt zu werden, fand sich jedoch etwas überraschend allein auf dem Sofa wieder. „Bones …“

„Sei ruhig. Ich bin gleich bei dir.“

Jim schaffte es irgendwie, sich aus seinem Hemd und zumindest halbwegs aus seinen Jeans zu winden und brach seinen Versuch, sich auszuziehen, dann erschöpft ab. Seine Knochen fühlten sich an wie aus Gummi, und seine Muskeln wollten einfach nicht so wie er. Dann kniete McCoy plötzlich vor ihm am Boden, und Jims Hüften zuckten wie von allein nach vorn. „Bones!“

Der Doktor ließ seinen Trikorder über ihn hinweg gleiten, und Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Bones … bitte … ich … ich brauche …“

McCoy fluchte, legte den Trikorder zur Seite und stand auf. „Er hat dich unter Drogen gesetzt.“

Jim mobilisierte all seine verbliebene Energie, stützte sich in die Höhe und fiel zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend mit dem Gesicht voran. Seine Hände fanden Halt an McCoys Hüften, sein Gesicht landete in McCoys Schritt.

„Jesus!“

Jim brummte zufrieden. Er atmete tief ein. Dann wurde er zurück gedrückt, landete mit dem Rücken an der Sofalehne, und war nahe daran, zu winseln. „Bones, bitte … bitte …“

Er brauchte Reibung. Er brauchte Bones’ Hände. Er brauchte seinen verdammten Schwanz.

„Wasser“, hörte er Bones sagen. „Viel Wasser. Möglichst kalt.“

Jim hatte keine Ahnung, was ihm Wasser bringen sollte, ließ sich von Bones aber trotzdem ins Bad zerren. Wenigstens zog Bones ihn endlich aus. Wenn auch nur, um ihn entschieden zu kalt abzuduschen. Danach wickelte er ihn in ein Handtuch, brachte ihn wieder ins Wohnzimmer und gab ihm entschieden zu viel Wasser zu trinken.

Es half nicht wirklich. Erst, als Jim es irgendwie schaffte, sich auf Bones’ Schoß zu manövrieren, wurde es ein wenig besser, und erst, als Bones ihm erlaubte, sich an ihm zu reiben, wurde es erträglich.

Aber es war nicht genug. Nicht einmal annähernd. Ihm war heiß, alles drehte sich, und er wollte Bones so sehr, dass es ihn wahnsinnig machte.

Dann legte sich eine große, warme Hand um seine Erektion, und Jim kam so heftig, dass seine Sicht an den Rändern verschwamm.

Das leichte Stechen an seinem Nacken, als der Doktor ihm ein Hypospray verabreichte, nahm er kaum noch wahr.

 

~*~

 

Jim wachte auf, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand. Das war nichts unbedingt Neues, und er war durchaus nicht daran gewöhnt, neben einem warmen Körper zu sich zu kommen.

Aber er lag in einem weichen Bett unter einer warmen Decke … und ihm tat nichts weh. Das war definitiv neu. 

Irgendwas tat ihm immer weh, egal ob auf gute oder schlechte Art.

Verschwommene Erinnerungen regten sich in ihm, und Jim drehte sich auf den Rücken.

Er war im Quartier des Doktors.

„Endlich wach?“

Ja, definitiv im Quartier des Doktors.

Diese von Groll und Zynismus begleitete Stimme hätte er überall erkannt.

„Ja“, sagte Jim. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

„Ich habe Jenkins angezeigt“, wurde er informiert.

Jim riss den Kopf herum und starrte McCoy verblüfft an. „Warum?“

McCoy erwiderte sein Starren mindestens so verblüfft, garniert mit Wut und einer Rechtschaffenheit, die Jim nie zuvor begegnet war.

„Weil er es verdient hat, verdammt noch mal! So einer kann doch kein zugelassener Arzt werden!“

Jim blinzelte und setzte sich auf. „Er ist Medizinstudent?“

„Bald nicht mehr. Wenn du dich gut genug fühlst, dann geh duschen und zieh dich an. Man erwartet deine Aussage.“

Jim verspannte sich leicht und versuchte, abzulenken. „Wo ist das Sie hingekommen? Nicht, dass es mich stören würde …“

McCoy musterte ihn stumm, und Jim erinnerte sich an die Hand, die ihn gehalten hatte, während er so hart gekommen war, dass er sprichwörtlich Sterne gesehen hatte.

„Ähm … ja. Danke übrigens. Für gestern.“

„Ab ins Bad. Sofort.“

„Ähm. Ja. Ok.“

 

~*~

 

„Das ist ein schlechter Witz oder?“

Jim, dessen Gesicht so verschwollen war, dass er kaum noch geradeaus sehen konnte, verkniff sich eine Antwort und betrat das Quartier des Doktors.

„Was, zum Teufel, ist dir jetzt schon wieder zugestoßen?“

Jim zuckte zusammen, als McCoy ihm das Hypospray lieblos wie immer in den Nacken rammte. Der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht ließ leicht nach, wurde zu einer warmen Taubheit, und Jim entließ flatternd seinen angehaltenen Atem.

„Setz dich hin.“

Jim gehorchte und setzte sich aufs Bett des Doktors, beobachtete McCoy von dort aus dabei, wie er die notwendigen Utensilien zusammentrug.

Jims Menschenkenntnis ging davon aus, dass er diesmal für die geleisteten Dienste würde zahlen müssen, fand das aber nicht sonderlich schlimm. Die Hände des Doktors waren sanft und geschickt, und solchen Händen war Jim in seinem Leben noch nicht oft begegnet.  
Außerdem wollten sie so gar nicht zu der grollenden Stimme und dem rauen Umgangston ihres Besitzers passen.

Er hielt still, während sie über sein Gesicht glitten, Schnittwunden reinigten, Schwellungen kühlten und gequälte Haut behandelten, und bemerkte nach einer Weile, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Das passierte Jim so gut wie nie, nicht mal beim Sex. Erst recht nicht beim Sex.

Jim leckte sich über die aufgesprungenen Lippen, schmeckte Desinfektionsmittel, und McCoy grollte anklagend. „Lass das, du Idiot!“

Jim schlug die Augen wieder auf. „Fertig?“

„Mit deinem Gesicht, ja.“

McCoys Blick glitt an ihm tiefer, und Jim fühlte Hitze in sich aufsteigen.

„Sonst noch was, das ich mir ansehen sollte?“

Jim stand langsam auf. Er trat an McCoy heran. „Eine Menge“, murmelte er ein wenig heiser.

McCoy runzelte leicht die Stirn, und Jim nahm die rechte Hand des Doktors in seine. Ihm wurde ein wenig schwindlig, und das hatte nichts mit dem Schmerzmittel zu tun, das er bekommen hatte. Zumindest nahm er das an.

In dem Moment, als er die Lücke zwischen sich und McCoy schloss und die so überraschend warme, sanfte Hand des Doktors auf seinen Hintern presste, stellte Jim zwei Dinge fest: dass sein Schwindelgefühl nichts mit dem Schmerzmittel zutun hatte, und dass seine Menschenkenntnis einigermaßen nutzlos war, was Doktor McCoy anging.

„Mach das noch mal, und du kannst dich in Zukunft auf der Krankenstation zusammenflicken lassen.“

„Bones, ich …“

„Raus hier.“

 

~*~

 

„Hast du ihnen diesmal gesagt, sie sollen dein Gesicht auslassen?“ Doktor McCoy blockierte den Eingang zu seinem Quartier, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und Jim senkte leicht den Kopf. „Ich hab mich nicht geprügelt.“

McCoy hob die linke Augenbraue. Sehr. Hoch. „Geschlechtskrankheiten sind nicht meine Stärke.“

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Bones musste die Flasche in seiner Hand entdeckt haben, schließlich war der gute Doktor nicht blind.

„Willst du sie haben oder nicht?“ fragte er ein wenig grob, und konnte McCoys Gesichtsausdruck einfach nicht entschlüsseln. McCoy trat zur Seite und ließ ihn in sein Quartier, und Jim wusste nicht wieso, aber er musste ein Aufatmen unterdrücken.

„Zeig her.“

Jim reichte ihm die Flasche, und er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Dieses Stirnrunzeln nicht. Und das misstrauische Starren war sogar noch schlimmer. Er beobachtete McCoy dabei, wie dieser die Flasche auf seinem Schreibtisch abstellte, als sei sie etwas Gemeingefährliches – oder zumindest sehr Heißes – und wusste ehrlich nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, die richtige Marke erwischt zu haben.

Zugegeben, Jim kannte sich mit Bourbon nicht sonderlich gut aus, aber der hier hatte ziemlich genau so wie der geschmeckt, den der Doktor getrunken hatte, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Außerdem war er unverschämt teuer gewesen.

„Soll das eine Entschuldigung sein?“ erkundigte McCoy sich mit einem Unterton wie Granit bei ihm, und Jim, der in seinem Leben schon oft Unschuld vorgetäuscht hatte, war dieses eine Mal ehrlich verwirrt. „Entschuldigung?“

Er hatte es als eine Art Bezahlung betrachtet. In Jims Welt musste man für Leistungen, die man erhielt, Gegenleistungen bringen. Und wenn diese nicht sexueller Natur waren, musste man sich eben etwas anderes einfallen lassen.

„Großer Gott.“ McCoy musterte ihn mit aufrichtiger Bestürzung, und Jims Verwirrung wuchs. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie deutlich man ihm seine Gedanken manchmal vom Gesicht ablesen konnte.

„Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder gemacht?“

McCoy antwortete nichts, holte zwei Gläser hervor, öffnete die Flasche, die Jim ihm mitgebracht hatte, und schenkte sie voll. Jim wusste nicht, warum ihm ebenfalls Bourbon angeboten wurde, war jedoch noch nie jemand gewesen, der Gratisalkohol verschmähte. Er stieß mit Bones an, schloss die Augen und trank.

Er hörte Bones seufzen. „Danke für den Bourbon, Jim.“

 

~*~

 

„Verdammt noch mal, Jim, hast du eine Ahnung, wie spät es ist?!“

Es war halb vier Uhr früh. Jim, der sich an der Wand neben McCoys Quartier aufrecht hielt, gab ein unverständliches Brabbeln von sich.

„Bist du betrunken?“

Jim rutschte nach links. Oder die Wand nach rechts. Er war sich da nicht so sicher.

„Natürlich bist du betrunken.“ McCoy seufzte, fing die nachgiebige Gestalt Jim Kirks auf, als sie ihm entgegen kippte, und brachte Jim in sein Quartier. „Du bist wie ein streunender Hund, dem man Futter gegeben hat“, brummte er missmutig, schleppte Jim zum Bett hinüber und ließ ihn darauf sinken.

„Haben mich nicht in mein Quartier gelassen“, murmelte Jim entschuldigend, und Bones zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wer?“

„Mitbewohner.“

„Arschgeigen.“

„Findichauch.“ Jim lächelte mit der Unschuld des Volltrunkenen zu McCoy auf. „Bissu böse auf mich?“

„Oh Gott.“ McCoy verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Was glaubst du?“

Jim tat, was er in solchen Situationen immer tat. Er leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich könnte dich -“

„Jim.“

„Hm?“

„Sag es nicht.“

Jim blinzelte verwirrt. „Aber ich -“

„Ja, ich weiß. Sag es nicht. Zieh dich einfach aus, leg dich hin, und schlaf.“

Jim gehorchte, schlief nach fünf Minuten wie ein Stein, und McCoy setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um zu lernen. An Schlaf war ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken.

 

~*~

 

Jim wachte auf, wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo er sich befand, und riss die Augen auf, als er das weiche Bett und die warme Bettdecke wieder erkannte.

Er war allein im Zimmer, und das war auch ganz gut so. Hätte McCoy gesehen, wie Jim sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen vergrub und sich stöhnend hin und her wälzte, wäre er vermutlich auf völlig falsche Gedanken gekommen.

Die vergangene Nacht zog an Jims geistigem Auge vorbei. Er war in der Bar gewesen. Er war angesprochen worden. Er hatte geflirtet und getrunken und noch ein bisschen mehr getrunken … und war gegangen. Allein.

Er hatte sich von niemandem abschleppen lassen, er hatte sich mit niemandem geprügelt.  
Und als er seine Zimmertür verschlossen vorgefunden hatte, war er ganz automatisch zu Bones gegangen.

Er hatte nicht mal drüber nachgedacht, und wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, wusste er nicht mal, wie er es überhaupt zu Bones’ Quartier geschafft hatte.

Das war nicht gut. Es war unvernünftig, sich so auf jemanden zu verlassen.

Jim rollte sich aus dem Bett, wütend auf sich selbst, und blieb wie angenagelt stehen, als er Bones’ Schreibtisch erblickte.

Ein Glas Orangensaft. Ein Teller. Darauf ein Sandwich. Unter anderem mit Tomaten, Käse und Salat.

Daneben ein Zettel.

_Tu deinem Körper einen Gefallen und iss das. Kaffee gibt’s entweder frisch in der Küche oder aus dem Replikator._

Jim atmete tief durch, packte das Glas Orangensaft und leerte es, als hätte es ihm etwas getan.

 

~*~

 

„Jim. Wach auf.“

Das sanfte Rütteln an seiner Schulter stand im Widerspruch zu der ungeduldigen Stimme, und Jim brummte unzufrieden.

„Wach auf, Mann! Du kannst hier nicht sitzen bleiben!“

Jim brummte ein weiteres Mal, öffnete jedoch folgsam die Augen. „Was’n los?“

„Das frag ich dich. Was sitzt du hier rum?“

Jim blickte in braune Augen, die er definitiv nicht so schön in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, und schluckte trocken. „Bones?“

„Haben sie dir auf den Kopf gehauen?“

Definitiv Bones.

Jim blickte sich um, stellte fest, dass er vor Bones’ Quartier auf dem Boden saß, und blinzelte verwirrt. „Was mach ich hier?“

„Sie haben dir auf den Kopf gehauen.“

Jim schüttelte sich leicht und stand auf, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Ich hab auf dich gewartet.“

McCoy, der eben den Code zu seinem Quartier hatte eingeben wollen, hielt inne. „Gewartet?“

„Gewartet. Wo warst du so lange?“

„Notfall im OP. Lange Operation. Warum hast du auf mich gewartet? Bist du verletzt?“

Die plötzliche Dringlichkeit in Bones’ Stimme sollte Jim nicht so warm werden lassen, das wusste er. Vor allem nicht unterhalb der Gürtellinie. „Ich bin nicht verletzt.“

„Haben sie dich wieder aus deinem Quartier ausgesperrt?“

„Soweit ich weiß, nicht.“

Jim fand sich plötzlich einem misstrauischen Starren gegenüber. „Was ist denn dann?“

„Muss denn etwas sein?“ Jim blieb beinahe der Mund offen stehen, und das über seine eigene Antwort. Ja, verdammt. Es musste etwas sein!

Bones atmete tief durch. „Tritt näher.“

„Wozu?“

„Komm her, verdammt!“

Jim gehorchte eilig, und Bones deutete auf das Bedienpanel neben seiner Tür. „Guck.“

Jim guckte. Bones gab endlich den Code zu seinem Zimmer ein.

 

~*~

 

Jim war unruhig.

Es war Freitagabend, und er saß allein in seinem Quartier. Es war ein Trend, der sich bereits seit etwa einem Monat abzeichnete. Das allein war natürlich Grund genug, intergalaktischen Notstand ausrufen zu lassen, aber es war nicht wirklich das, was Jim verstörte.

Er wollte es ja nicht anders. Und das, so war Jim sich völlig im Klaren, war das wirklich Erschreckende.

Jim stand ruckartig von seinem Bett auf und fasste einen Entschluss. Diese Sache würde hier und heute ein Ende finden. Nun, vielleicht nicht hier. Eher dort, wo alles angefangen hatte. In Bones’ Quartier. Jim nickte sich selbst zu, verbot es sich äußerst streng, noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, und marschierte los.

Fünf Minuten später stand er in Bones’ Quartier, ein wenig außer Atem, aber nach wie vor entschlossen. Bones, der nach einer viel zu langen Schicht in der Krankenstation geduscht hatte, kam eben mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Bad.

Jim atmete tief durch. „Wir müssen reden.“

Bones’ Miene drückte aus, was er von dieser Einleitung hielt: Nicht viel. Auf eine leicht amüsierte Art. „Machst du Schluss mit mir, Jim?“

Jim beobachtete, wie der Doktor sich ein Glas mit dem Bourbon füllte, den er ihm geschenkt hatte, und die Hitze in seinem Magen wurde unerträglich. „Eher das Gegenteil.“

Das Glas hielt auf halbem Weg zu Bones’ Lippen inne. „Wie bitte?“

„Wir müssen Sex haben.“

Das Glas wurde zurück auf den Schreibtisch befördert. „Hat dir wieder jemand was in den Drink getan?“

Jim wünschte beinahe, dass es so wäre. „Nein.“

„Du wirkst nicht betrunken.“

Auch das eine willkommene Alternative. „Nein, bin ich auch nicht.“

Bones musterte ihn streng. „Ich finde das nicht lustig, Jim.“

Jim wich seinem Blick aus. „Glaub mir, mir ist nicht nach Lachen zumute.“

Bones trat an ihn heran, viel zu dicht, und Jim hielt den Atem an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du glaubst, diesmal bezahlen zu müssen, Jim – aber ich finde, du könntest langsam mal begreifen, dass deine Art der Währung bei mir keinen Wert hat.“

Die Worte ließen Jim beinahe zusammenzucken, und er blickte ein wenig verletzt zu McCoy auf. „Gar keinen?“

„Nein.“

„Aber ich …“ Jim wartete darauf, unterbrochen zu werden, aber Bones machte keine Anstalten, das zu tun. „Aber ich muss dir doch etwas dafür geben!“

„Warum?“

Die Frage brachte Jim aus dem Gleichgewicht. „Weil es eben so ist. Nichts ist umsonst!“

Bones griff nach seinem Bourbon und trank das Glas leer. „Na gut“, sagte er und stellte es zurück auf den Schreibtisch. „Zieh dich aus.“

Jims Kehle zog sich zusammen, während sein Herz den Versuch unternahm, ihm den Brustkorb zu sprengen. „Was?“

„Du hast mich schon ganz richtig verstanden. Zieh dich aus.“

Diesmal gehorchte Jim sofort, und er konnte nicht sagen, ob es an dem Ausdruck in Bones’ Augen lag, oder ob er noch nach seinem eigenen Willen handelte.

Er spürte Bones’ Blick auf sich, während er sich auszog, und als er schließlich nackt vor ihm stand, war er bereits halb hart.

„Du hältst still, verstanden?“

Jim erschauderte, nickte aber, und Bones trat hinter ihn und schlang einen Arm um seine Mitte. Jim schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Bones hatte ihm nicht verboten, sich anzulehnen. Als die Hand sich um seine Erektion legte, stöhnte er unterdrückt auf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Die Hand begann zu pumpen, im selben Moment, als Bones seine Hüften nach vorn stieß, und Jim keuchte überrascht.

Er konnte Bones’ Erregung durch das Handtuch spüren. Es sollte sich nicht so gut anfühlen. Er sollte nicht so geil sein. Nicht von so einer simplen Berührung, nicht, wenn da noch ein Handtuch im Weg war.

Jim presste sich Bones’ Stößen entgegen, wimmerte leise, als sich der Griff um seine harte Hitze verfestigte, und rollte die Augen hinter geschlossenen Lidern. Ihm wurden die Knie weich, und er war dankbar für den Arm, der ihn aufrecht hielt, während das Handtuch ihm bald äußerst unsympathisch wurde. Aber erst, als sich plötzlich warme, weiche Lippen an seinen Hals pressten, kurz bevor eine feuchte Zunge über seine verschwitzte Haut glitt, war Jim bereit, das auch zuzugeben. „Mehr … Gott, Bones … ich brauche mehr …“

Er hörte Bones leise an seinem Ohr grollen, und Jim hatte das Gefühl, er müsse sterben, wenn er nicht bald mehr bekam.

„Was krieg ich dafür?“ wisperte Bones rau, und Jim musste ein Winseln unterdrücken. „Alles … alles, was du willst.“

Die Hand verschwand von seiner Erektion, Bones’ Hüften lösten sich von seinen, und Jim fühlte sich, als hätte Bones ihn unter kaltes Wasser gedrückt. Dann spürte er nackte, heiße Haut an seiner, die Hand kehrte zurück, und Jim warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

Er kam, viel zu früh und viel zu hart, und Bones hielt ihn fest, drehte ihn zu sich um, als er alles gegeben hatte, und strich ihm das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn. „Ich nehme an, jetzt möchtest du schlafen?“

Jim blinzelte erschöpft. „Ja, bitte.“

Bones’ Mundwinkel umspielte ein merkwürdiges Lächeln, und erst, als Jim in Bones’ Bett lag und in den Schlaf abglitt, fiel ihm auf, dass er überhaupt nichts für Bones getan hatte. Bones war nicht mal gekommen.

McCoy, der an diesem Abend bereits zum zweiten Mal duschte, brachte das soeben in Ordnung.

 

~*~

 

Jim wachte auf, wusste ganz genau, wo er sich befand, und erstarrte am ganzen Körper. Er und seine dämlichen Ideen. Jetzt steckte er noch viel tiefer drin als vorher.

Jim setzte sich langsam auf, und die Bettdecke rutschte von seiner nackten Brust und bauschte sich um seine ebenso nackten Hüften. Jim blickte sich vorsichtig um. Bones war da. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Schreibtisch und schien etwas zu lesen.

„Ah, gut, du bist wach.“

Außerdem hatte er Augen am Hinterkopf. Jim zuckte zusammen.

Bones drehte sich samt seines Stuhls zu Jim um, und Jim, der die ein oder andere mehr oder weniger bösartige Bemerkung erwartete, wurde äußerst nervös, als der Doktor stattdessen auffallend still blieb.

Jim leckte sich über die Lippen. „Wegen gestern …“

„Ja?“

„Ich … ähm …“

„Alles, was ich will, wenn ich mich recht erinnere?“

Jim wurde ein wenig blass. „Was?“

Bones zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Das hast du mir gestern versprochen. Alles, was ich will.“

Jim wurde heiß. „Ja. Das habe ich.“ Er schluckte trocken. „Soll ich … irgendwas machen?“

Bones seufzte. „Nein. Das sollst du nicht. Geh duschen. Ich lad dich zum Frühstück ein.“

 

~*~

 

„Bones, ich bin verwirrt.“

„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du Kaffee oder Kakao möchtest. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dich die Frage in ein schweres moralisches Dilemma stürzen würde, hätte ich dich diesem enormen emotionalen Druck selbstverständlich nicht ausgesetzt.“

Jim plusterte leicht die Wangen auf. „Das meine ich nicht.“

Bones starrte ihn an. „Was machst du da?“

Jim entplusterte seine Wangen. „Nichts.“

„Hast du mich gerade angeschmollt?“

Jim schob leicht die Unterlippe vor. „Nein.“

„Liebe Güte!“

„Hör auf, mich so anzustarren!“

„Dann zieh die Lippe ein! Du siehst aus, als hättest du Verstopfung!“

Vom Nebentisch ertönte unterdrücktes Gegiggel, und Jim schnaubte empört. Dann sah er, dass Bones ihn angrinste, offen und ehrlich, und Jims Unterkiefer wollte spontan nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Tischzeug schließen.

Jim riss sich zusammen und fand zum Ausgangspunkt des Gespräches zurück. „Wir müssen reden.“

„Nicht schon wieder.“ Bones schenkte sich Kaffee nach, und Jim versuchte hartnäckig, ruhig zu bleiben. „Doch, müssen wir. Das gestern war … also … das ist nicht so gelaufen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.“

Bones grollte leise. „Wieso? Weil du heute körperlich und geistig einigermaßen intakt zu dir gekommen bist?“

Jim atmete tief durch. „Was soll das heißen?“

„Ich bin Arzt, Jim, kein Idiot. Auf der Krankenstation hört man so Einiges.“

Jim wurde bleich. „Was soll das -“

„Das soll heißen, dass du einen gewissen Ruf hast. Nicht, dass mich so was interessieren würde, aber ich kenne deine Krankenakte. Ich hab das Ding ausgefüllt, verdammt noch mal.“

Jim wusste nicht, ob er sich unter dem Tisch verstecken, oder lieber gleich ganz verdampfen sollte. Er räusperte sich. „Darum geht es nicht.“

„Worum geht es dann?“

„Ich … ich hatte einen Plan.“

Bones trank einen Schluck Kaffee. „Lass hören.“

Jim weitete die Augen. „Den kann ich dir nicht erzählen!“

„Ich dachte, du wolltest reden?“

„Ja, aber doch nicht darüber!“

Bones verdrehte die Augen. Er schenkte Jim Kakao ein. „Alles andere ist heute Morgen eindeutig zu stark für dich.“

 

~*~

 

Jim taumelte ein wenig und versuchte, sich an der Wand festzuhalten. Architektur mit glatten Oberflächen eignete sich von Haus aus eher schlecht für derartige Versuche, und Jim fluchte leise und schaffte es gerade eben so, sich aufrecht zu halten.

Er kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. Er zielte.

Sein Zeigefinger traf die Tasten auf Anhieb in der richtigen Reihenfolge – ein Kunststück, das ihm bei seinem eigenen Zimmer nie gelungen war – und die Tür zuschte hörbar erfreut auf.

Jim plumpste erleichtert in den Raum hinein.

Ein Grummeln vom Bett her erinnerte Jim daran, wo genau dieses sich befand. Er zog sich aus, wankte durch das Halbdunkel auf das Bett zu und ließ sich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Seufzen hinein fallen.

„Ich fasse es nicht.“ Bones klang einigermaßen empört.

Jim brabbelte etwas entschieden Liebevolles, schlang seine Arme um ihn und drückte sich ran. Er war über der Decke gelandet, und es war ein wenig frisch im Zimmer.

„Haben sie dich in andorianischem Ale gebadet? Du stinkst wie eine ganze Brauerei.“ Bones hielt fassungslos inne. Er klang wie eine frustrierte Ehefrau. Jim schmuserte noch immer hingebungsvoll an ihm herum.

Bones seufzte. „Na gut. Aber nur ausnahmsweise.“

Er hob die Decke an, ließ Jim drunter krabbeln und hielt sogar still, als Jim sein Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge verbuddelte und mit kalter Nase an ihm herum schnoberte.

„Ich hätte dich nie füttern dürfen.“

 

~*~

 

Jim wachte auf, frei von jeglichen Kopfschmerzen, dafür aber randvoll mit Panik. „Bones!“

„Schrei nicht so, ich liege direkt neben dir.“

„Genau das ist ja das Problem! Was machst du in diesem Bett?“

„Gestern Nacht hast du dir diese Frage nicht gestellt. Und mir auch nicht.“

Jim stützte sich vorsichtig auf die Ellenbogen und blickte sich um. „Das ist dein Quartier.“

„Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du ein ganz Schlauer bist.“

„Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?“

„Weißt du, genau das habe ich mich auch gefragt. Der Alkoholgehalt in deinem Blut hätte dich theoretisch daran hindern müssen, irgendwo hin zu kommen.“ 

Jim setzte sich auf. „Ich war betrunken?“

„Sehr sogar.“

„Warum habe ich dann keine Kopfschmerzen?“

„Es gibt Hypos für so was.“

Jim kratzte sich am Kopf. Er wirkte ein wenig nervös.

Bones setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Es ist nichts passiert, Jim.“

Jims blaue Augen weiteten sich kurz, dann nahmen sie einen Ausdruck geradezu schmerzvoller Unschuld an. „Wieso nicht?“

Bones zog sich etwas zusammen, von dem er stark annahm, dass es sein Herz war. „Erstens warst du betrunken, und zweitens hatten wir doch schon geklärt, dass ich an so was kein Interesse habe.“

Jim runzelte die Stirn. „Und wieso hast du dann …“

„Weil du das so wolltest.“

„Wie bitte? Ich wollte das nicht!“

„Ach nein? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann bist du mit der Überzeugung über mich hergefallen, wir müssten unbedingt Sex haben.“

„Nennst du das, was wir gemacht haben, etwa Sex?“

Jim war das klassische Abbild entrüsteter Tugend, und Bones kämpfte einen Moment lang mit sich. Er starrte Jims Lippen an. „Nein. Das würde ich niemals wagen.“

Jim blinzelte, nun endgültig verwirrt. Seine Lippen prickelten auf nahezu unerträgliche Weise. Er öffnete den Mund. Er schloss ihn wieder.

„Geh duschen“, riet Bones ihm trocken.

 

~*~

 

„Jim, ich schwöre dir, wenn du mir nicht erzählst, wer das getan hat, dann kannst du dir die Glassplitter selber aus dem Hintern ziehen.“

Jim, der in nichts als dunkelblauen Shorts auf dem Bauch lag, vergrub seinen Kopf tiefer in Bones’ Kopfkissen. „Niemand hat das getan“, behauptete er zum wiederholten Male. „Ich bin einfach gefallen.“

„Bist du nicht. Du bist tollpatschig. Nicht ungeschickt.“

„Wo ist der Unterschied?“

Ein scharfer Schmerz im rechten Schulterblatt deutete an, dass Bones einen weiteren Splitter gefunden hatte, und Jim biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Der Unterschied besteht in der Schwere der Verletzungen“, klärte Bones ihn auf und behandelte die winzige Wunde mit Desinfektionsmittel. „Wer war es?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sie heißt.“

Jim konnte spüren, wie Bones hinter ihm inne hielt und die Stirn runzelte. „Eine Frau hat das getan?“

„Überrascht?“

„Nicht im Geringsten. Du kannst zweifellos froh sein, dass du noch lebst.“ Bones’ Stimme klang eisig und so wütend, dass Jim es ratsam fand, ein wenig ins Detail zu gehen. „Sie war betrunken.“

„Mh-hm …“ Bones fand einen weiteren Splitter, zog ihn heraus und behandelte die Wunde. Jim unterdrückte ein Keuchen.

„Warum hat sie dich mit dem Rücken voran durch eine Glastür geworfen, Jim?“ Bones war mit der Versorgung von Jims Haut oberhalb der Gürtellinie fertig, soweit er das beurteilen konnte. Er ließ seine Hände vorsichtig darüber gleiten, für den Fall, dass sie etwas fanden, das die Augen übersehen hatten.

Jim, der keine Ahnung hatte, was vor sich ging, hielt die Luft an. „Sie … sie wollte …“, stammelte er unsicher.

„Ja?“ Bones ließ seine Hände zu Jims Nacken hinauf streichen, strich ihm das Haar beiseite und nickte dann zufrieden. Soweit war alles in Ordnung.

„Mich.“

„Sie wollte dich?“

Jim nickte. „Aber ich … ähm … ich mach das nicht mehr.“

Bones zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Was machst du nicht mehr?“

„Einfach ja sagen.“

Bones verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich zu setzen. „Was du sagst, ist also, dass sie mit dir schlafen wollte, du sie abgewiesen hast – und dann hat sie dich durch eine Glastür geworfen?“

Jim bejahte leise.

Doktor McCoy gingen verschiedene Dinge durch den Kopf. Mord. Totschlag. Die Erinnerung daran, wie Jim bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit versucht hatte, ihm sexuell zu Diensten zu sein. „Wirst du sie anzeigen?“

„Ich würde wirklich lieber darauf verzichten.“

„Warum?“

„Weil es im Prinzip ein Unfall war. Sie hat mich nur ein bisschen geschubst. Und wäre ich nicht so überrascht gewesen, wäre ich auch nicht gefallen. Außerdem hat sie … mich zu dir gebracht, als ich sie darum gebeten habe.“

Bones fand, es sei hohe Zeit, sich weiter um Jims Verletzung zu kümmern. Er atmete tief durch. „Ganz, wie du meinst.“

Er betrachtete Jims Oberschenkel. Sie waren größtenteils von Splittern verschont geblieben, wiesen aber ein paar böse Schnittwunden auf. Der wirklich Leidtragende dieses Unfalls war allerdings Jims Hintern. Auf dem war Kadett Kirk nämlich gelandet. In dem Scherbenhaufen der Glastür.

„Du wirst ein paar Nächte auf dem Bauch schlafen müssen“, murmelte Bones düster und wandte sich zunächst den Schnittwunden an Jims Oberschenkeln zu. Den Hintern sparte er sich für zuletzt auf.

Jim kniff die Augen zu. Die Prozedur, die am Rücken schlimm genug gewesen war, war an den Oberschenkeln noch ein wenig fieser.

Bones fand einen Glassplitter, zog ihn mit der Pinzette heraus und desinfizierte die Wunde. Das Schmerzmittel, das Bones ihm aufgezwungen hatte, machte den Vorgang einigermaßen erträglich, und Jim leckte sich über die Lippen, als Bones seine Schenkel leicht auseinander drückte, um besser agieren zu können. Bones’ Fingerspitzen strichen über seine nackte Haut, immer und immer wieder, und Jim stellte fest, dass er darauf reagierte. Sicher, sein Körper schmerzte, aber er war auch randvoll mit Adrenalin, und das Schmerzmittel sorgte dafür, dass was eigentlich weh tun sollte, nach und nach zu einer süßen Folter wurde.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich die Shorts kaputt schneide?“ riss Bones’ Stimme ihn irgendwann aus dem wonnevollen Nebel, der sich um seine Gedanken gelegt hatte, und Jim musste sich räuspern. „Nein, mach ruhig.“

Das Geräusch von reißendem Stoff klang unnatürlich laut in Jims Ohren, und die Vorstellung von sich selbst, nackt, mit den durchlöcherten Fetzen seiner Shorts um die Hüften, Bones auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert, reizte ihn derartig, dass er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken musste.

„Mir egal, ob es ein Unfall war, Jim“, hörte er Bones knurren. „Die Frau gehört weggesperrt. Ich gebe dir ein stärkeres Schmerzmittel, bevor ich mich hiermit befasse.“

Jim schüttelte automatisch den Kopf. „Nein. Das geht schon.“

Es musste wehtun. Sonst würde es unerträglich werden.

„Es geht nicht. Hätte ich die Zeit dafür, würde ich dir zwei Spiegel besorgen, damit du dir angucken kannst, wie das hier hinten aussieht. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich ein paar Semester Schönheitschirurgie belegt habe.“

Jim konnte sich nicht helfen, er musste glucksen. „Du willst meinen Arsch liften?“

„Halt die Klappe.“

Das vertraute Stechen im Nacken informierte Jim, dass ihm soeben gegen seinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch ein weiteres Schmerzmittel verabreicht worden war. „Bones!“

„Ich bin hier der Arzt. Wenn dir nicht gefällt, was ich tue, dann geh woanders hin.“

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich will nirgendwo anders hingehen.“

„Na bitte. Ich fang jetzt an.“

Das war alle Vorwarnung, die Jim bekam.

Das, was vorher ein stechender Schmerz gewesen war, tarnte sich jetzt als lächerliches Pieken. Es brannte noch immer leicht, wenn Bones die Wunden desinfizierte, aber das hatte Jim schon immer eher gemocht als gefürchtet. Wirklich schlimm waren eigentlich nur Bones’ Hände. Die Fingerspitzen. Die verdammte Wärme, die sie ausstrahlten. Niemand war jemals sanft mit Jim umgegangen, nicht so.

Jim stöhnte leise und vergrub seinen Kopf im Kissen. Ihm fiel nicht einmal auf, wie er seine Hüften bewegte, wie er sie wieder und wieder gegen die Matratze presste. Bones sagte eine Weile lang nichts dazu, selbst wenn es ihn bei seiner Arbeit behinderte. Er sah, wie sich Jims Hände ins Bettlaken krallten, sah wie sich nach und nach Jims ganzer Körper anspannte.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?“ Bones’ Stimme klang betont ruhig, und Jim drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Hm?“

„Wann hast du zuletzt ja gesagt?“

Jim brauchte einen Moment, um die Frage zu prozessieren. Dann hielt er die Luft an. „Bones, ich …“

„Muss lange her sein.“

Ein leichtes Stechen, dann Brennen … dann warme Fingerspitzen, die über seine Haut strichen. Jims Lippen teilten sich zu einem hilflosen Stöhnen. Bones hatte beide Hände an seine Hüften gelegt. „Du musst dich entspannen, Jim.“ Jetzt strichen sie über seinen Rücken. „Ich kann das hier nur in Ordnung bringen, wenn du stillhältst.“

Jim versuchte zu nicken. Stattdessen rieb er sich an der Matratze.

„Jim …“ Die Hände kehrten an seine Hüften zurück, hielten sie fest.

Jim kniff die Augen zu. „Bones, bitte …“

„Ich verspreche, mich auch darum zu kümmern … aber nur, wenn du jetzt still hältst.“

Die plötzliche Hitze, die in jeder einzelnen Zelle seines Körpers aufflammte, brannte wie eine Feuerwalze durch Jim hindurch und ließ ihn völlig bewegungsunfähig zurück.

„So ist es gut …“ Bones’ Stimme war rau und leise, und Jim fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wo der Mann all die Selbstbeherrschung hernahm. Manch anderer hätte die Situation ausgenutzt. Jeder andere hätte die Situation ausgenutzt. Hätte sich mit der Versorgung der Wunden Zeit gelassen. Hätte vielleicht erst auf einen Blowjob bestanden, bevor er überhaupt damit anfing.

Jim schluckte trocken und leckte sich über die Lippen. Bones hatte nie irgendetwas von ihm verlangt. Bones hatte abgewiesen, was ihm angeboten wurde. Bones hatte nie, nicht ein einziges Mal, die Situation ausgenutzt.

Jim sog die Luft ein und hielt sie in seinen Lungen, bis sie zu schmerzen begannen. Erst dann getraute er es sich wieder, zu atmen.

Bones’ Hände machten ihn wahnsinnig. Jims Erektion presste um Aufmerksamkeit heischend gegen die Matratze, hart und heiß und beinahe schon schmerzhaft. Er bewegte ein weiteres Mal seine Hüften, nur ganz leicht, und die Reibung war gleichzeitig himmlisch und Folter. „Bones …“

„Ich bin gleich fertig, Jim.“ Ein letztes Mal Stechen und Brennen und die Berührung sanfter Fingerspitzen, dann richtete Bones sich auf. „Ich muss das verbinden. Warte kurz.“

Jim hörte, wie Bones sich zurückzog. Er rieb sich an der Matratze, langsam und verzweifelt.

„Halt still.“

Jim hielt still, seine Kehrseite wurde großflächig verbunden, dann drehten warme, vorsichtige Hände ihn langsam auf die Seite. Jim schloss hastig die Augen. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber die Situation beschämte ihn plötzlich. Bones wollte ihn ja nicht. 

Und dann lag Bones plötzlich vor ihm, dicht genug, dass er seine Nähe schmecken konnte, und Jim musste ein Wimmern unterdrücken. „Nicht …“

„Jim?“

„Nicht … nicht, wenn du nicht willst …“

Lippen berührten seine Wange, nur ganz leicht. Jim öffnete automatisch die Augen.

„Halt dich an mir fest“, sagte Bones leise.

Jim streckte automatisch die Arme aus, legte sie um Bones und presste sein Gesicht an Bones’ Halsbeuge. Sonne, Hitze … harte, ehrliche Arbeit. Cowboy.

„Soll ich …“

Jim begann, seine Hüften nach vorn zu treiben, noch bevor Bones seine Frage beenden konnte, und Bones legte ihm die Hand in den Nacken und streichelte ihn sanft.

Bones war nackt und er war hart, und Jim keuchte überrascht. „Du bist … du willst … willst …“

Jim wusste nicht, was er sagte, und als Bones’ Lippen über seinen linken Wangenknochen glitten, wusste er nicht einmal mehr, wie man Worte formte. Die Nähe war zu viel und sie war nicht genug, und das Schmerzmittel vernebelte ihm die Sinne. Zumindest glaubte Jim, dass es das Schmerzmittel war. „Mehr …“

Jim brachte nur das eine Wort heraus, und Bones legte eine Hand um sie beide. Er pumpte sie langsam, so als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, und Jim spürte, wie er gleichzeitig ruhiger und unerträglich erregt wurde. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. „M-Mehr …“

Jim schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf auf der Suche nach etwas, von dem er nicht genau wusste, was es war. Er fand Bones’ Lippen, warm und weich, und sie teilten sich, als er seine Zunge dagegen presste.

Jim war in seinem Leben schon oft geküsst worden, aber nie zuvor so. Bones küsste ihn, als meine er es ernst. Als sei das hier mehr als einfach nur ein schneller Fick. Mehr als zwei Kerle, die sich gegenseitig Erleichterung verschafften.

Jim entwich ein Laut, der tief in seiner Kehle entstanden war und sich langsam bis zu seinen Lippen vorgearbeitet hatte. Bones leckte ihn einfach weg, presste seine Lippen fester auf Jims und verschluckte jedes weitere Wimmern, jedes Stöhnen und jedes Keuchen.

Sie kamen gemeinsam, viel weniger hart, als Jim erwartet hatte. Und sie wisperten den Namen des anderen. Jim bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Er war halb eingeschlafen, als Bones das Bett verließ. Er lächelte beinahe, als er spürte, wie Bones das warme Handtuch über seine Brust gleiten ließ. Er schalt sich selbst einen Idioten, als er sich dichter an Bones heran drängte, nachdem dieser sich wieder zu ihm gelegt hatte. Aber es war ja nur das Schmerzmittel. Ganz bestimmt war es das Schmerzmittel.

 

~*~

 

Jim wachte auf, und er fühlte sich geborgen. Es war ein Gefühl, dem er ganz automatisch mit Misstrauen begegnete. Aber als er die Augen aufschlug, lag Bones vor ihm, und er schlief noch und hielt ihn fest, und Jim hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft zu bekommen – und zwar auf die gute Art.

Jim hatte bisher nicht einmal geahnt, dass es eine gute Art gab, keine Luft zu bekommen.

Die Enge in seiner Brust lenkte ihn einen Moment lang von den Schmerzen ab, die seine gesamte Kehrseite in Wellen durchzogen. Die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels hatte sich verflüchtigt, und noch immer fühlte Jim sich merkwürdig leicht und warm. Wurde er jetzt krank?

Jim biss die Zähne zusammen und fluchte unterdrückt, als eine unbedachte Bewegung gleißende Schürhaken auf seinen verlängerten Rücken einstechen ließ.

Es verstand sich von selbst, dass der leise Schmerzenslaut, der Jims Lippen entkam, Bones auf der Stelle weckte. Er zog seinen Arm von Jim zurück, rutschte aus dem Bett, holte ein Hypo, drückte es an Jims Nacken und löste es aus. Jim gab einen zischenden Laut der Erleichterung von sich. Er klang beinahe selbst wie ein Hypospray.

„Besser?“

Jim nickte und traute sich einen Moment lang nicht, die Augen aufzuschlagen und Bones anzusehen. Er fühlte sich ein wenig, als habe er seinen … seinen Freund in der vergangenen Nacht sexuell belästigt. Und Jim mochte eine nur schwer zu unterdrückende Sexualität besitzen, aber es gab Grenzen, die selbst er nicht übertrat. Das Problem war nur, dass er die Grenzen manchmal schlicht und ergreifend nicht erkennen konnte.

Jim blinzelte vorsichtig, und Bones begegnete seinem Blick offen, direkt und ein wenig besorgt. Jim verstand es nicht. Er begriff überhaupt nichts mehr. „Warum hast du das gemacht?“

„Weil du es gebraucht hast.“

Die Antwort war ebenso vage und mehrdeutig wie Jims Frage, und Jim spürte etwas in sich auflodern, das er für Zorn hielt. „Du … das … Was denkst du dir eigentlich?“

Bones grollte leise. „Was ich mir denke? Ich sehe dich in diesem gottverdammten Shuttle und denke, dass du es keine zwei Wochen an der Akademie aushalten wirst. Ich muss dich wieder und wieder zusammenflicken und denke, dass du eine Gefahr für dich selbst bist. Ich beobachte deinen Alkoholkonsum und deine Bereitwilligkeit, mit allem ins Bett zu steigen, was einen Puls hat, und denke, dass du eine Gefahr für _mich_ bist. Du bietest dich mir an – im Austausch für meine Hilfe, oder weil du betrunken bist, oder als verdammte Entschuldigung, und ich denke, dass ich mich eher umbringe, als eine weitere Kerbe in deinem Brett zu sein.“

Jim schluckte trocken und konnte seinen Blick nicht von Bones’ Augen abwenden. Sie brannten sich in seine, direkt durch die Netzhaut und nahmen den direkten Weg zu etwas, das Jim aus Mangel an Erfahrung mit seiner Libido verwechselte.

„Und dann grinst du mich dämlich an, gibst mir dumme Spitznamen, schenkst mir Bourbon, bleibst einfach nicht weg, egal wie oft ich dich anschnauze, und ich denke, dass Gott einen verdammt merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor hat, weil du auf nahezu perverse Art und Weise der beste Freund bist, den ich je hatte. Das denke ich mir.“

Jim hielt die Luft an, und diese irritierende leichte Wärme, mit der er aufgewacht war, breitete sich kribbelnd in seinem ganzen Körper aus.

„Und wenn du verletzt und blutend in meinem Bett liegst, und aus irgendeinem Grund, über den ich nicht allzu genau nachdenken möchte, einen Ständer bekommst, dann kümmere ich mich darum. Um alles andere habe ich mich schließlich auch gekümmert. Und entschuldige bitte, wenn mein Körper darauf nicht völlig gleichgültig reagiert … ich bin auch nur ein Mensch.“

Bones wirkte mit einem Mal ein wenig erschöpft, und Jim wollte aufstehen, ihn in die Arme nehmen und drücken. Das Bedürfnis war neu und erschreckend und fühlte sich sehr, sehr gut an.

„Ok“, sagte er leise.

Bones knurrte ihn an. „Das will ich jawohl meinen!“

Jim lächelte. Es war ein Lächeln, das seine Augen erreichte, und Bones’ gewitterumwölkte Stirn ein wenig aufklarte.

„Frühstück“, sagte Bones und wandte sich ab. 

Jim schloss die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen. Es roch nach Weichspüler und nach Bones: Eine nahezu Zen inspirierende Geruchskombination. Jim schnaufte zufrieden.

 

~*~

 

„Computer, lokalisiere Kadett McCoy.“ Jim war bleich und nervös, und wäre es nicht so ein warmer, freundlicher Tag gewesen, hätte er vermutlich auch gleich noch gezittert.

„Lokalisierung fehlgeschlagen“, verkündete der Computer mit gleichgültigem Tonfall, und Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Natürlich. Die Computersensoren erstreckten sich nur auf den Campus, und den hatte Jim bereits zweimal abgesucht.

Er hätte gleich heute Morgen beim Frühstück in der Kantine merken müssen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber Bones war immer schlecht gelaunt. Jim hatte doch nicht ahnen können, dass es heute einen besonderen Grund dafür gab.

Und wenn Bones’ Kalender nicht offen auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen und verkündet hätte, dass heute der Geburtstag seiner Tochter war, dann wüsste Jim immer noch nicht, dass er sich Sorgen zu machen hatte. Er rieb sich über die Stirn und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen.

Die Tür zu Bones’ Quartier öffnete sich eine halbe Stunde später, der Vermisste betrat den Raum, und Jim war kurz davor, ihm um den Hals zu fallen. „Wo warst du?!“

Bones runzelte die Stirn, biss die Zähne zusammen, und Jim schraubte sich sofort runter. „Entschuldige. Ich … der Kalender … hab dich gesucht … dummer Computer konnte dich nicht finden …“

Jim wusste, dass er stammelte, aber er hatte sich noch nie so gefühlt, und wusste nicht, wie er mit dem Mitgefühl und der Sorge in seiner Brust umgehen sollte. Außerdem hatte er halb gefürchtet, dass Bones bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrunken in irgendeinem Graben lag. Aber vielleicht hatte er da zu sehr von sich auf andere geschlossen.

Bones zeigte stumm die Papiertüte vor, die er in der Hand hielt, und Jim nahm sie, zog den Inhalt heraus und hob beide Augenbrauen. Es war Bourbon, teurer Bourbon.

„Ich hab den Rest des Tages frei“, sagte Bones. „Hast du Lust, dich mit mir zu betrinken?“

Jim nickte – was sollte er auch sonst tun – gab Bones die Flasche zurück und beobachtete seinen Freund dabei, wie er sich die Jacke auszog und sie ordentlich wie immer an den dazu bestimmten Haken hängte.

Bones war ein methodischer, direkter Mann, und er begegnete dem Vorhaben, sich zu betrinken, ebenso geradeheraus und ohne Umschweife wie allem anderen auch.

Er trank einfach.

Und als er meinte, den nötigen Grundpegel erreicht zu haben, begann er, Jim von seiner Tochter zu erzählen. Jim hörte zu, saß neben ihm auf dem Sofa, und obwohl er nur eine sehr vage Vorstellung davon hatte, welch schmerzhafte Erinnerungen mit Bones’ Geschichten verbunden waren, stieg ihm die Situation bald zu Kopf.

Es war nicht etwa so, dass Jim sich gut fühlte, weil es Bones so schlecht ging. Aber Bones vertraute ihm, er vertraute sich ihm an, und das war ein Zuneigungsbeweis, der Jim weit mehr beeinflusste als der Bourbon, den er trank.

Bones hatte ihm so oft geholfen, war immer für ihn da, und Jim wollte ihm etwas zurückgeben und wusste nicht wie. Also saß er neben Bones auf dem Sofa und hörte einfach nur zu.

Aber irgendwann hörte Bones auf zu sprechen und fing wieder an zu trinken, und Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein eigenes Glas stand auf dem Beistelltisch, und das war auch gut so, denn deswegen hatte Jim beide Hände frei. Er legte die rechte auf Bones’ Schulter und die linke auf seinen Oberschenkel und hoffte, dass Bones seine Berührung nicht falsch verstehen würde.

Bones hob den Kopf, hob den Blick und sah Jim an, als habe er gerade erst gemerkt, dass er da war. Jim nahm ihm sein Glas weg, stellte es beiseite, und schlang beide Arme um Bones. Als Bones sich nicht wehrte, als er die Umarmung erwiderte, als er seinen Kopf verdammt noch mal an seine Schulter legte, musste Jim die Augen schließen.

Er lehnte sich zurück, zog Bones mit sich, und wenn sie jetzt eher auf dem Sofa lagen, als darauf saßen, dann war das völlig gleichgültig. Es war ja nun wirklich nicht so, als wären sie miteinander nicht schon wesentlich weiter gegangen.

Und dann hob Bones den Kopf und küsste ihn, und die Welt wurde ein wenig komplizierter. Denn Jim erwiderte den Kuss. Sanft, und zurückhaltend und aus dem alleinigen Bedürfnis heraus, Trost zu spenden. Nun, vielleicht nicht ganz allein aus diesem Bedürfnis heraus.

Und Bones versuchte nicht, ihn leidenschaftlicher zu küssen, ließ seine Hände hübsch da, wo man sie sehen konnte, und Jim hatte das Gefühl, zu zerfließen. Ja, sie hatten sich schon vorher geküsst. Aber da waren sie nackt gewesen, und Bones hatte ihnen beiden gleichzeitig einen runter geholt.

Gut, jetzt waren sie ein wenig angetrunken – Bones vielleicht mehr als nur angetrunken – aber trotzdem würde hinterher niemand behaupten können, diese Begegnung sei sexueller Natur gewesen.

Jim seufzte leise. Bones hatte fabelhafte Lippen.

Jim geriet in Bedrängnis. Das ging so nicht. Sie konnten sich nicht so küssen. Sie mussten irgendwas tun. Sie mussten –

Bones beendete den Kuss, genauso, wie er ihn angefangen hatte. Mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit, die man sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte. Er löste ihre Lippen voneinander, legte seinen Kopf wieder auf Jims Schulter und hielt völlig still.

Einen Moment lang konnte Jim nicht entscheiden, ob die Küsserei sich überhaupt außerhalb seines Kopfes abgespielt hatte. Und das, so wusste Jim mit leiser Panik in der Brust, war ein böses Vorzeichen.

In seinem Kopf hatte sich schon so Einiges abgespielt, Dinge, die einen professionellen Pornodarsteller erröten lassen würden – aber niemals zuvor derartig unschuldige Küsse.

 

~*~

 

Leonard wachte auf, sein Kopf lag auf Jims Brust, und er fühlte sich alt. Er wusste ganz genau, was passiert war, konnte sich an alles erinnern, und er hatte nicht einmal die Energie übrig, über sein Verhalten am vergangenen Abend zu erröten. Jim hatte ihn nicht aufgehalten, war ihm entgegen gekommen, wie er es immer tat, und Leonard schätzte, dass es ok war.

Natürlich mit der kleinen aber feinen Einschränkung, dass es absolut nicht ok war. Aber dagegen konnte er jetzt auch nichts mehr unternehmen.

Er seufzte leise.

Jim regte sich leicht, und Leonard wusste, dass er wach war, hielt aber weiter die Augen geschlossen. Er brauchte noch einen Moment. Nur noch einen Moment.

Dann strichen ihm plötzlich warme Finger das Haar aus der Stirn, vorsichtig, aber gleichzeitig mit einer Bestimmtheit, die ein Stechen in seiner Brust auslöste.

Intim, vertraut – so fühlte diese Geste sich an. Dass ausgerechnet Jim Kirk ihn so anfasste, dass er der Einzige war, dem Leonard überhaupt erlaubte, ihm so nahe zu kommen, wäre grauenhaft gewesen, wäre es nicht außerdem wortwörtlich wundervoll.

Leonard blinzelte probeweise mit dem linken Auge, sein Blick traf auf Jims, und er verwandelte sich ganz selbstverständlich in Bones. „Guten Morgen.“

Jim wirkte ein wenig nervös, und das konnte Bones ihm nun wirklich nicht vorwerfen.

„Morgen“, erwiderte er Jims Gruß ein wenig heiser. Er blickte sich um. „Bitte sag mir, dass wir nicht auf dem Sofa geschlafen haben.“

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“

Bones wusste nicht, ob er aufstehen konnte, ohne umzufallen. Das Sofa war zu klein, als dass ein Mann bequem darauf schlafen könnte. (Er wusste das, weil er für gewöhnlich auf dem Sofa schlief, wenn Jim sein Bett in Beschlag nahm.) Aber ihm tat nichts weh. Er fühlte sich sogar ausgeruht.

„Du hast mir ein Hypo gegeben.“

Jim biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe.

Bones wünschte, diese schlechte Angewohnheit sei nicht so fürchterlich ablenkend.

„Ich wollte nur helfen. Und es lag in Reichweite.“

„Verdammt, Jim, die Dinger sind kein Spielzeug.“

Bones’ Stimme klang viel weniger vorwurfsvoll als sie gekonnt hätte, und der Doktor spürte Jims erleichtertes Aufatmen, wenn er es auch nicht hören konnte. Und warum spürte er es? Weil er immer noch nicht aufgestanden war, deswegen. Weil er immer noch halb auf Jim lag, in einer Haltung, die unbequem sein sollte, es aber nicht war.

Bones richtete sich langsam auf und rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Bartstoppeln kratzten über seine Handfläche und verscheuchten das Gefühl von Surrealität, das ihn zu überkommen gedroht hatte. „Willst du zuerst duschen?“ erkundigte er sich bei Jim, und der schüttelte den Kopf.

Natürlich. Jim war aufdringlich, und seine Anhänglichkeit manchmal ein wenig anstrengend, aber er war auch unsicher und nachgiebig wie ein verschüchtertes Kind. Er beanspruchte niemals etwas für sich selbst. Er widersprach so gut wie nie. Zumindest nicht bei Sachen, bei denen Bones ihm durchaus eine Berechtigung zugestand, zu widersprechen.

Bones grollte innerlich. „Ich beeile mich.“

Damit verschwand er ins Bad.

 

~*~

 

Die Bar war klein und dunkel und ein bisschen verraucht. Bones schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Jim stand neben ihm, trat unsicher von einem Bein aufs andere und wartete angespannt auf das Urteil.

„Ich will schwer hoffen, dass sie hier anständigen Bourbon haben.“

Das Lächeln, das sich über Jims ganzes Gesicht ausbreitete, hatte wenig mit den Worten, und sehr viel mit dem, was hinter ihnen steckte, zu tun.

Bones mochte die Bar. Er würde nicht nur heute mit Jim hier bleiben und einen trinken, er würde wieder mit ihm hierher kommen. Jim hatte ihn an einen Ort geführt, an dem er sich wohl fühlte.

Jim war unsagbar stolz auf sich selbst, und ja, er kam sich ein wenig lächerlich dabei vor. Es war nur eine Bar.

„Wo willst du sitzen?“

Bones schritt auf den Tresen zu, als gehöre die verdammte Bar ihm allein. Jim konnte nur trocken schlucken und starren, als er den leichten Schwung seiner Hüften beobachtete. Ja, Bones war Arzt, aber er war auch ein Cowboy. Jim wünschte verzweifelt, diese Tatsache würde ihn nicht so furchtbar anmachen.

Er folgte Bones an die Bar, setzte sich auf den Barhocker rechts neben ihm, und überließ es dem Cowboy, zu bestellen. Denn Jim kannte sich mit Getränken aus, die im Dunkeln leuchteten, glitzerten und vielleicht sogar selbstständig die Farbe wechselten, aber wenn es um Bones’ geheiligten Bourbon ging, dann hielt er sich lieber raus.

Fünf Minuten später hatte jeder von ihnen ein Glas vor sich, dessen Inhalt im schummrigen Licht der Innenbeleuchtung aussah wie flüssiger Bernstein. Jim seufzte unwillkürlich. Bones’ rechter Mundwinkel wanderte ein paar Millimeter nach oben.

Die Eingangstür der Bar öffnete sich, und herein kam eine Gruppe von Leuten, die ein wenig fehl am Platze wirkte. Es waren Kadetten der Sternenflotte – gut, das waren Jim und Bones auch, aber im Gegensatz zu den Eindringlingen trugen sie Jeans und ausgewaschene Shirts und nicht ihre verdammten Uniformen.

Bones zog unwillkürlich eine leichte Grimasse, und Jim ertappte den Barkeeper dabei, wie er genervt die Augen verdrehte. Manchmal machten Kleider Leute und in diesem Fall machten sie Idioten.

Die Truppe bezog einen Tisch nahe der Bar, und Jim begann, ein wenig unruhig auf seinem Barhocker hin und her zu rutschen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei diesen Typen. Sie waren im letzten Jahr, und Jim, der wusste, dass ein gewisser Ruf nicht grundlos entstand, hatte sich immer so weit es ging von ihnen fern gehalten.

„Hey.“ Der Mensch, der mit einem Mal rechts von ihm am Tresen aufgetaucht war, war groß, im Prinzip gut aussehend, und wusste das offensichtlich auch. Jim nickte ihm zu, starrte aber sofort wieder in seinen Bourbon.

„Du bist James Kirk.“

Jim blinzelte, und war sich der Luftdruckveränderung links von sich äußerst bewusst.

„Der bin ich“, bestätigte er vorsichtig. Er konnte nicht sagen, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde. Manchmal wurde er erkannt, und ihm wurde ein Drink ausgegeben. Wegen seines Vaters. Manchmal wurde er erkannt, und ihm wurde ein Drink ausgegeben, der Honorar für sexuelle Dienste sein sollte.

„Wie wär’s mit ’ner schnellen Nummer?“

Manchmal wurde er einfach nur erkannt.

Es war schon so lange nicht mehr passiert, dass Jim im ersten Moment keine Ahnung hatte, wie er reagieren sollte. Der Typ legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Jim setzte sich gerade hin.

Links von Jim kollidierten Wolkenfronten miteinander. Bones stellte sein Glas mit einem hörbaren Tock auf dem Tresen ab. Der Barkeeper wandte ihnen den Rücken zu und tat, als sei er fürchterlich damit beschäftigt, seine Flaschen zu polieren.

„Das ist dein Spruch? Wirklich? Und der funktioniert?“

Der eben noch so selbstgefällig grinsende Kadett wich einen halben Schritt zurück. Anscheinend bemerkte er Doktor McCoy erst jetzt. Nur, dass dort auf dem Barhocker links von Jim nicht Doktor McCoy saß, sondern ein Cowboy, von dem der Kadett nur froh sein konnte, dass er seinen Revolver und den Patronengürtel zuhause gelassen hatte. Bones stellte ein Bein auf dem Boden ab, drehte sich auf seinem Barhocker voll zu dem Kadetten um und musterte ihn von oben nach unten. „Unfassbar.“

Der Kadett war so dumm, die leise, grollende Stimme nicht als Warnung zu nehmen. Er warf leicht den Kopf zurück. „Kümmer dich gefälligst um deinen eigenen Scheiß. Jimmy und ich sind beschäftigt.“

Jim drehte sich der Magen um. Er schüttelte die Hand des Typen endlich ab. „Sind wir nicht.“ Jim wusste, dass es nicht sehr weise war, solche Kerle zu verärgern, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Der Typ widerte ihn an. Außerdem hatte Weisheit noch nie zu seinen herausragenden Eigenschaften gehört.

„Ach nein? Muss ich dir erst was ausgeben? Ich hab gehört, du machst so gut wie alles für ein Gratisbier.“

Jim stieg Hitze in die Wangen, und er wagte es nicht, Bones anzusehen.

„Ich hätte sogar was, das die Sache ein wenig aufregender macht. Wird dir bestimmt gefallen.“

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Ach? Da hab ich aber ganz andere Sachen gehört …“

Links von Jim entlud sich so etwas wie ein Blitz. Die Luft begann zu brennen. Bones erhob sich von seinem Barhocker, machte einen wohlkalkulierten Schritt und ließ seine Faust mit dem Unterkiefer des namenlosen Kadetten kollidieren.

„Ich habe gehört“, sagte er knurrend, während der Typ fassungslos sein schmerzendes Gesicht betastete, „dass man in dieser Bar manchmal eine gelangt bekommt, und dass, wenn man nicht sehr aufpasst, einem ein paar mehr oder weniger wichtige Körperteile abhanden kommen.“

Der Kadett, der unter der Wucht von Bones’ Schlag zurückgetaumelt war, wich noch weiter nach hinten. Er hatte endlich bemerkt, welcher Art Mann er hier gegenüber stand. Er zog sich in nicht ganz einwandfreier Schlachtordnung samt seiner Truppe aus der Bar zurück.

Der Barkeeper reichte Bones wortlos einen Beutel Eis. Bones bedankte sich, drückte ihn auf seine Fingerknöchel und setzte sich wieder.

Jim starrte in sein Glas und konnte keinen Muskel rühren.

„Gern geschehen“, sagte Bones schließlich leise.

Jims kompletter Körper stand in Flammen.

 

~*~

 

„Also, ich hätte McCoy so was nie zugetraut.“

Jim blieb abrupt stehen und lauschte. Es passierte ganz automatisch.

„Ich weiß. Er wirkt immer so ernst und vernünftig … und dann so was!“

„Und er hat ihn wirklich geschlagen? Wegen Kirk?“

Jim zuckte zusammen. Die Stimme klang ungläubig und verdammend und ließ nicht viel Zweifel daran, was sie von _Kirk_ hielt.

„Ich hab die Beiden oft zusammen gesehen. Ich glaube, die sind Freunde.“

„Freunde, ja, genau. Wahrscheinlich bläst Kirk ihm regelmäßig einen.“

Kurz trat Stille ein.

„Hast du das mit Jenkins nicht gehört?“

„Natürlich hab ich das mit Jenkins gehört. Wenn du mich fragst, ist Kirk selber Schuld.“

„Möglich, aber McCoy schien das anders zu sehen. Er ist ein anständiger Kerl.“

„Auch anständige Kerle lassen sich gerne einen blasen.“

Eine Hand legte sich auf Jims Schulter und drehte ihn herum. Nichts war mit dem puren Entsetzen zu vergleichen, das Jim durchströmte, als er Bones erkannte. Aber Bones war weder wütend noch erschüttert – na gut, er war wütend, aber nicht auf Jim – und er legte den Finger an die Lippen.

Jim nickte folgsam.

Bones legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern, lässig und entspannt und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Halbdunkel heraus und um die Ecke. Jim ahnte, was hinter den erstarrten Gesichtern der beiden Kadetten vor sich ging, an denen Bones ihn vorbei führte. Er selbst fühlte sich ähnlich.

Und dann wandte Bones ihm den Blick zu, lächelte ihn an, und Jim fragte sich, wie eine Frau, die noch alle ihre Sinne beieinander hatte, diesen Mann hatte gehen lassen können.

Die Kadetten im Hintergrund stellten überrascht fest, dass McCoy und Kirk tatsächlich Freunde waren. Wenn auch fünfzig Prozent von ihnen die verschwommenen Grenzen dieser Freundschaft einigermaßen richtig einschätzten.

 

~*~

 

„Warum ist das hier so kalt?“ Jim rieb sich die nackten Unterarme, zog die Schultern hoch und versuchte verzweifelt, ein Schmollen zu unterdrücken. Bones lachte ihn nach wie vor aus, wenn Jim versuchte, ihn anzuschmollen.

„Die Klimaanlage ist kaputt. Vor morgen können sie angeblich keinen vorbei schicken, der das repariert.“ Bones saß am Schreibtisch, mit dem Rücken zu Jim. Der dicke Pulli, den er trug, hätte Jim gleich verdächtig vorkommen sollen.

Jim rutschte ein bisschen unbehaglich über der Bettdecke hin und her. „Mir ist kalt“, gab er an.

„Mh-hm …“

Bones las in einem PADD, und da Jim die Feststellung gemacht hatte, dass sein Freund ein wenig allergisch reagierte, wenn man ihn bei so was störte, biss er tapfer die Zähne zusammen.

„Der Schrank steht da nicht zur Zierde.“

Jim blinzelte. „Häh?“

„Genie-Level – wirklich Jim? Manchmal weiß ich nicht, was Pike sich gedacht hat.“

„Manchmal weiß ich nicht, womit ich den beißenden Zynismus verdient habe.“

Bones stöhnte genervt auf, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zum Schrank hinüber.

Jim beobachtete ihn und begriff nicht, was vor sich ging. Bones öffnete den Schrank, strich mit den Händen suchend über mehrere Kleidungsstücke und zog schließlich einen alten Pulli heraus, der vielleicht einmal schwarz gewesen war. Jetzt war er eher grau und hatte jegliche Form verloren.

Er drückte ihn Jim in die Hände. Jim blickte ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Wenn du mich jetzt fragst, was du damit sollst, werde ich dir raten, ihn zu essen“, warnte Bones leise.

Jim faltete das alte Ding auseinander, verkniff sich einen Kommentar über Bones’ gewagten Modegeschmack und zog den Pulli an. 

Es war der Himmel auf Erden. Der Pulli war warm und weich, und man hatte das Gefühl, in eine Welt aus Flausch einzutauchen. Nicht, dass Jim je das Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, in eine Welt aus Flausch einzutauchen, aber es war schon irgendwie ganz nett.

Jim schnurrte leise. Bones ging zum Replikator und verlangte Heiße Schokolade.

 

~*~

 

„Heute habe ich gehört, dass wir BDSM machen.“

„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, warum du den ganzen Gerüchten überhaupt Gehör schenkst.“

„Ich schenke gar nichts. Ich hab einfach Ohren am Kopf.“

Bones grunzte zur Antwort und schaufelte sich zu seinem Brokkoli etwas auf seinen Teller, das vage an Kartoffelbrei erinnerte.

„Wie kommen die auf die Idee, wir würden BDSM machen?“ überlegte Jim neben ihm.

„Weiß ich doch nicht“, murmelte Bones düster. „An deinem Gesicht kann’s jedenfalls nicht liegen. Seit Wochen nicht mal ein blaues Auge.“

Jim nahm sich ein Schälchen Schokopudding.

„Ich hoffe, du hast vor, das mit Gemüse und Fleisch zu kombinieren.“

„Wie soll das denn schmecken?“

„Jim.“

„Ist ja gut.“

Jim nahm sich einen Teller, befüllte diesen mit Möhrchen und Erbsen, legte ein Steak dazu und garnierte das ganze mit Kroketten. „Zufrieden?“

„Braver Junge. Da werde ich dir heute Nacht ausnahmsweise nicht den Hintern versohlen müssen. Mach Platz, ich will auch ein Steak.“

Jim stand der Mund offen. „Bones!“

„Was? Die Dinger schmecken.“

Jim blinzelte hektisch. „Hast du das gerade wirklich gesagt?“

„Muss ein Mann sich jetzt dafür schämen, wenn er ein Steak will?“

Jim gab auf, trug sein Tablett zu einem freien Tisch hinüber und stellte es ab.

Bones folgte ihm mit einem heimlichen Grinsen im linken Mundwinkel.

 

~*~

 

„Wieso ist das hier immer noch so kalt?“

„Weil es niemanden stören würde, wenn der bärbeißige alte Doktor, der immer so gemein zu seinen Patienten ist, an seinem Schreibtisch festfriert.“

„Erzähl keinen Unsinn. Du bist nicht alt.“

Jim blickte sich suchend um, entdeckte die Abdeckung der Klimaanlage links neben der Tür und nahm sie ab.

„Was tust du da?“

„Ich bringe das in Ordnung!“

„Gerade, wenn ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, mir einen Pinguin zuzulegen … Du lässt  
gefälligst deine Finger davon!“

„Wieso?“

„Weil du keine Ahnung von Klimaanlagen hast, und ich meinen blöden Pinguin will!“

Jim blickte Bones über die Schulter an. „Dann leg dir halt ’nen Zwergpinguin zu. Wenn der’s in Australien aushält, dann auch in einem anständig klimatisierten Zimmer.“

Bones grollte. „Wenn du mein Zimmer in Brand steckst -“

„Dann wäre es wenigstens endlich warm hier drin!“

Bones drehte sich wieder um, brummelte etwas Unverständliches, und Jim konnte sich an die Arbeit machen. Zehn Minuten später war er fertig. Es wurde warm im Zimmer. „Bin ich toll, oder bin ich toll?“

„Ganz großartig. Kriege ich jetzt meinen Pulli wieder?“

Jim stand ganz still da. „Pulli?“

„Das sackartige graue Ding, von dem du geglaubt hast, ich würde es nicht merken, wenn du es mir klaust.“ Bones’ Blick fräste sich in Jims linke Gesichtshälfte.

„Ich bin bloß noch nicht dazu gekommen, ihn zu waschen!“

„Ich hab nie von dir verlangt, dass du ihn waschen sollst!“

„Das ist jawohl selbstverständlich!“

Jim versuchte, Unschuld und Rechtschaffenheit auszustrahlen.

„Funktioniert dieser Blick eigentlich bei irgendwem?“

Jim ließ die Schultern hängen. „Manchmal.“

„Nicht zu fassen.“

Bones stand auf, holte zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und schenkte ihnen Bourbon ein.

Jim ging zu ihm hinüber. „Du kriegst ihn morgen zurück.“

Bones seufzte und reichte Jim eines der beiden Gläser. „Das hat Zeit, Jim.“

 

~*~

 

Stille. Leonard schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, wie sich sowas anfühlte. Es war himmlisch.

Die Tür zu seinem Quartier sauste auf, und Jim zuschte ins Zimmer. Für gewöhnlich spielte sich das anders herum ab. Jim sah ein wenig zerwühlt aus.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder passiert?“

„Erinnerst du dich an den Typen aus der Bar?“

Bones erhob sich ruckartig von seinem Stuhl. „Ja.“

„Der weiß jetzt, wo ich wohne. Hat mit zwei seiner Kumpel auf mich gewartet. In meinem Quartier.“

Bones schritt eilig auf Jim zu. „Wie zum Teufel sind die da rein gekommen?“

„Ich kann nur annehmen, meine Mitbewohner haben sie rein gelassen.“

„Haben sie dir was getan?“

„Der Typ hat mir ein Hypo gegeben, während seine Helferlein mich festgehalten haben. Ich hab ihnen in die Weichteile getreten und bin abgehauen, bevor sie noch mehr machen konnten.“

Bones war gleichzeitig entsetzt und beeindruckt. Kein Wunder, dass Jim so außer Atem war. „Du hast nicht versucht, sie … fertig zu machen?“

„Wie hätte ich das schaffen sollen? Die waren zu dritt.“

„Das hat dich sonst auch nicht aufgehalten.“

Bones holte seinen Trikorder und ließ ihn an Jim auf und ab gleiten. „Hm.“ Bones’ Stirn runzelte sich.

„Vergewaltigungsdroge?“

„Scheint so.“

„Dachte ich mir.“

Bones stieß eine Folge von Schimpfwörtern aus, die Jim schwer beeindruckte. „Du hast nicht zufällig was da, was du mir … so als Gegenmittel … geben könntest?“

„Ich gebe zu, dass meine andauernde Bekanntschaft zu dir rechtfertigen sollte, dass ich so was da habe … aber nein, habe ich nicht.“

„Mist.“ Jim atmete tief ein. Dann atmete er erschaudernd wieder aus. Er leckte sich über die Lippen. „Huh. Das ging schnell.“

„Du bist her gerannt. Das dürfte die Wirkung beschleunigt haben.“

„Mhm.“ Jim schloss die Augen. „Ich fühl mich gut. Wirklich, wirklich gut.“

„Ich bringe die Typen um.“

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Oh Gott.“

Jim schwankte leicht, und Bones packte aus Reflex seinen Oberarm. Was ein Fehler war. Die Berührung reichte aus, um glühendes Verlangen direkt zwischen Jims Schenkel schießen zu lassen, und er drängte sich an Bones, presste sein Gesicht an seine Halsbeuge und atmete gierig ein. Sonne und Hitze. Jim stöhnte hilflos und leckte über die warme Haut, bevor er hinein biss.

„Jim.“

Jims Hüften zuckten nach vorn, und er rieb sich an Bones mit der ganzen Verzweiflung, die sich in den letzten Monaten in ihm angestaut hatte.

„Jim. Hör auf damit.“

Jim leckte wieder über Bones’ Halsbeuge. „Du … du hast gesagt …“ Er stöhnte leise. „Du hast gesagt, du kümmerst dich darum.“

„Nicht, wenn du unter Drogen stehst, verdammt noch mal!“

Jims Hände glitten zitternd über Bones’ Rücken. „Schmerzmittel sind auch Drogen.“

Ein kleiner Teil von Jim wusste, dass er was Falsches gesagt hatte, als Bones sich in seinen Armen völlig steif machte, aber der wurde von aufkochenden Pheromonen unterdrückt.

„Du willst, dass ich mich darum kümmere?“ Bones’ Stimme war hart wie Stahl, und die Hand, die auf Jims Hintern glitt und zugriff, weder sanft noch zurückhaltend.

Jim wimmerte leise. „Jah … oh Gott, bitte, jah …“

Seine Hüften zuckten, und seine Lenden brannten, und das nur, weil Bones seinen Hintern anfasste. „So gut … fühlt sich so gut an …“

Bones’ Hand glitt vorn an seine Jeans, öffnete den Knopf und zog den Reißverschluss hinunter, und Jim verdrehte die Augen hinter geschlossenen Lidern. „B-Bones …“

Die Hand glitt vorn in seine Jeans, im selben Augenblick, als die andere hinten hinein glitt, und Jim winselte leise. Die Reizüberflutung würde ihn umbringen. 

„Trägst nicht mal verdammte Unterwäsche …“ Bones’ Stimme an seinem Ohr war ein Grollen, dunkel und gefährlich, und Jims Knie drohten, unter ihm nachzugeben. Er wusste nicht, ob er seine Hüften nach vorn oder nach hinten stoßen sollte, aber er wusste, dass das hier nicht genug war.

„K-komm schon, Bones … fick mich …“ Jims Lippen strichen über Bones’ Hals, die Aufforderung so leise, dass Jim sie über seinen tosenden Puls beinahe selbst nicht gehört hätte.

Sie bewirkte jedoch, dass Bones ihn zum Bett hinüber zerrte und darauf stieß. Jim war inzwischen in einem Zustand, dass die raue Behandlung ihn noch zusätzlich anmachte. Er rieb sich gierig an der Matratze, vergrub den Kopf in der Bettdecke und atmete Bones’ Geruch ein. Er war einfach überall.

Er ließ sich von Bones auf die Knie ziehen, keuchte, als Bones ihm die Jeans von den Hüften zog. Aber er hielt still, den Hintern in die Höhe gereckt, und er fühlte sich so gut, dass ihm davon schwindlig wurde.

Er hörte Bones hinter sich atmen, schwer und stoßartig, und Jim spreizte die Beine so weit es mit den Jeans auf halbem Weg nach unten ging. Bones riss sie ihm vom Körper, zog ihm auch das alte T-Shirt aus, und diesmal nahm Jim die unterwürfige Haltung von ganz allein ein.

„Gott, Jim …“ Bones klang gleichzeitig erregt und erschöpft, und Jim spreizte die Schenkel noch ein wenig weiter. „Bitte …“

Eine Hand strich über seine nackte Hüfte, sanft, zögernd. Jim kniff die Augen zu. Die Hand glitt zur Seite, weiter nach innen, ein Stück nach unten, streichelte die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels, und Jim hatte das Gefühl, von innen nach außen zu verbrennen. „Bones …“

„Ja, ist gut, Jim. Ich kümmere mich darum.“

Kurz darauf presste ein warmer Finger gegen seinen Eingang, glitt mühelos hinein, und Jim bäumte sich auf. „Aah … haaah …“

Bones’ linke Hand packte seine Hüfte, um ihn ruhig zu halten, während die rechte ihn methodisch dehnte, und Jim wand sich vor Bones, während ohne Unterlass sinnlose Laute des Genusses über seine Lippen perlten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Bones einen zweiten Finger hinzu nahm, und dann einen dritten, und Jim fühlte sich auf so unglaublich gute Art voll, dass er sich wieder und wieder auf die Finger zurück stieß.

Es spannte ein wenig, brannte ein bisschen, aber das machte es nur noch besser. Und dann zogen die Finger sich zurück, und Jims Lider flatterten panisch in die Höhe. „B-Bones …“

„Nur noch eine Sekunde, Jim.“

Jim hob mit etwas Mühe sein Gesicht an, blickte über seine Schulter Bones an und wurde mit dem Anblick belohnt, wie Bones sich langsam und mit deutlichem Zögern auszog. Jims Blick fokussierte sich sofort auf Bones’ Leibesmitte, wurde unfassbar gierig, als Bones seine Jeans öffnete, und Jim stützte sich in die Höhe und drehte sich mit ungeschickter Hast um.

„Ich will …“ Damit hatte er Bones’ Jeans hinunter geschoben, seine Shorts beiseite gezerrt und seinen Mund um Bones’ halb hartes Glied geschlossen.

„Jim!“

Jim spürte das Grollen in Bones’ Stimme durch dessen Schwanz in seinem Mund, und er wimmerte leise und nahm ihn tiefer auf. Er leckte und lutschte und winselte in hilfloser Gier und bekam einfach nicht genug.

Er wünschte sich unwillkürlich, dass Bones anfangen würde, seinen Mund zu ficken, bis er beinahe an ihm erstickte.

„Das … das reicht …“ Bones packte ihn im Nacken und zog ihn zurück, und Jim keuchte widerstrebend und versuchte, sich wieder nach vorn zu drücken.

„Hör auf, Jim … verdammt, hör auf …“

Aber Jim war geil und er wollte nicht aufhören. Er leckte sich erst über die Lippen und dann über die Spitze von Bones’ aufragender Erektion, wieder und wieder und wieder, und Bones’ Griff an seinem Nacken wurde für einen Moment lax, dann zerrte er ihn endgültig weg. „Dreh dich um, verdammt noch mal!“

Jim gehorchte eilig, drehte Bones mit einer Bereitwilligkeit den Hintern zu, die Bones gleichzeitig wahnsinnig vor Lust und halb krank machte, und dann senkte Jim demütig den Kopf.

Bones beschloss, dass er alles tun durfte, nur nicht darüber nachdenken. Er trat hinter Jim, packte mit grauenhaft ruhiger Hand seine eigene Erektion, führte sie an Jims Öffnung heran und stieß sich in die enge Hitze seines Freundes hinein.

Es war das erste Mal.

 

~*~

 

Jim kam zu sich, erschöpfte Zufriedenheit pochte durch jede Zelle seines Körpers, und er seufzte leise. Dann wachte er richtig auf.

Die Erinnerung kam über ihn wie ein Schwall kalten Wassers und er japste. „Oh Gott … oh Gott! Oh Gottohgottohgott … verdammte, heilige Scheiße!“

Jim war egal, wer ihn hörte, und als sich Sekunden später herausstellte, dass ihn niemand hörte, weil er nämlich ganz allein im Zimmer war, wurde er nur noch panischer. „Bones?!“

Aber Bones war nicht da, hatte Jim ein Frühstück auf dem Tisch stehen lassen – ein Zeichen, dass noch nicht alles verloren war – und Jim versuchte, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Er musste ihn suchen und finden und … und … sich entschuldigen. Sich dafür entschuldigen, dass er ihre Freundschaft in der letzten Nacht pervertiert hatte, dafür, dass er Bones endlich dazu gebracht hatte, ihn zu ficken … dafür, dass er so ein verdammter, hirnloser, triebgesteuerter Idiot war.

Aber zuerst musste er duschen und frühstücken und versuchen, ein bisschen ruhiger zu werden, sonst würde er es nämlich keine zwei Meter weit schaffen.

Zehn Minuten später hatte er Dusche und Frühstück hinter sich gebracht, war kein bisschen ruhiger, und rannte los. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er suchen sollte, aber das hielt ihn nicht auf.

Er fand Bones in der Bar. Bones saß am Tresen, die breiten Schultern angespannt, drehte ein Glas mit bernsteinfarbenem Inhalt zwischen den langen Fingern, und aus Jims Körper wich so viel Spannung, dass er beinahe auf der Türschwelle zusammensank.

Der Barkeeper blickte auf, als Jim eintrat, nickte Bones zu, und Jim tat einen tiefen Atemzug. Er musste es einfach hinter sich bringen. Selbst wenn Bones den Barkeeper angewiesen hatte, ihn zu warnen, sobald Jim die Bar betrat.

Jim setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, konzentriert und in dem Bewusstsein, dass er möglicherweise auf dem Weg zu seiner Hinrichtung war. Dann stand er neben Bones, und Bones drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an, und Jim sank der Magen in die Knie.

„Es tut mir so leid, Jim.“ Bones sah fertig aus. Völlig am Ende mit den Nerven. So schlimm hatte er zuletzt ausgesehen als sie … als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Aber diesmal war Bones nüchtern, und das machte alles irgendwie noch viel schlimmer. Jim wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Mit einer Ausnahme. „Aber es ist doch meine Schuld.“

Bones’ Augen weiteten sich, dann schlossen sie sich wie in plötzlichem Schmerz. Durch Jims Körper lief ein Zittern. 

„Sag das ja nie wieder.“ Bones’ Stimme war Donnergrollen in einem Sommersturm, und Jim wollte ihn so sehr umarmen das es körperlich wehtat. Also umarmte er ihn.

 

~*~

 

„Gott, ich bin völlig fertig.“ Bones fiel aufs Sofa und wünschte, er müsse nie wieder aufstehen.

Jim brachte ihm ein Glas Bourbon. „So schlimm?“

„Schlimmer. Dreimal dachte ich, sie würde mir unter den Händen wegsterben.“

Jim unterdrückte den Impuls, Bones’ Schulter zu drücken, als er ihm das Glas gab, und zog sich an den Schreibtisch zurück. Sicher, Bones warf ihm nicht vor, was passiert war, und Gott wusste, dass Jim sich eher umbringen würde, als Bones Vorwürfe zu machen, aber … ein wenig Abstand konnte nicht schaden.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich jemals auf diesem Stuhl gesehen zu haben.“ Bones trank einen Schluck Bourbon, ließ seinen Blick über Jims steife Haltung auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl gleiten und stellte das Glas beiseite. „Siehst fast respektabel aus.“

Jim veränderte seine Haltung, sich jeder Bewegung merkwürdig bewusst, und Bones winkte ihn an sich heran. „Komm her, Jim.“

Jim stand sofort auf und kam zu ihm hinüber, und Bones fasste ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich aufs Sofa. Es machte ihn fertig, dass Jim ihm gegenüber manchmal so völlig devot war, aber wenn er Jim das sagte, würde das alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Er strich kurz über Jims Oberschenkel, eine flüchtige Geste, die so viel mehr war, und machte ihnen einen Film an. Jim hatte so gut wie nichts gesehen, was Bones die Kindheit und Jugend erhellt hatte, und seit ein paar Monaten versuchte er, seinem Freund nachträglich ein paar Klassiker nahe zu bringen.

Es dauerte beinahe zwei Stunden und drei Gläser Bourbon, aber schließlich hatte Jim sich so weit entspannt, dass er seinen Arm über die Sofalehne ausstreckte und seine Hand Bones’ Schulter berühren ließ.

Und als er weitere zwei Stunden später an Bones’ Schulter einschlief, hätte Bones sich sicher gefreut, hätte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bereits ebenfalls geschlafen.

 

~*~

 

„Ouh. Nacken.“ Jim hob den Kopf, kniff die Augen zu und erstarrte. Sein Kopf hatte an Bones’ Schulter gelegen. Das allein war schlimm genug. Aber der Rest seines Körpers, der mitten in der Nacht beschlossen haben musste, dass er gar nicht genug von Bones’ Wärme bekommen konnte, gehörte definitiv gesteinigt.

„Nmpf.“ Bones blinzelte mit dem linken Auge, und Jim fiel in seinem Bestreben, sich so schnell wie möglich von ihm zu lösen, beinahe vom Sofa.

„Hey!“ Bones hielt ihn fest, riss ihn mit einem Ruck an sich heran, und einen Moment lang breitete sich atemlose Stille zwischen ihnen aus.

„Guten Morgen, Jim“, sagte Bones dann, und er klang tatsächlich ein wenig amüsiert. „Wie ich sehe, hast du dir alle Mühe gegeben, mir als Decke zu dienen.“

Hätte Jim zu so was tendiert, wäre er jetzt rot geworden.

Dann tätschelte Bones seine Schulter, ließ ihn los und stand auf. „Kaffee?“

Jim rieb sich den Nacken. „Ja. Danke.“

„Tut dir was weh?“

Jim blickte hastig auf. „Nein.“

Bones’ Blick wurde ernst, aber nicht streng, und Jim korrigierte sich eilig. „Nur der Nacken ein wenig.“

„Soll ich dir was dafür geben?“

„Nein, das geht schon.“

„Wirklich?“

„Wirklich.“

Bones fragte nicht weiter nach, und Jim unterdrückte ein Aufatmen.

Bald erfüllte der Geruch nach frisch gebrühtem Kaffee das Quartier, und Jim schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Im nächsten saß Bones wieder neben ihm auf dem Sofa und hielt ihm einen Kaffeebecher entgegen. „Vorsicht, heiß.“

„Wär ich nie drauf gekommen.“

Jim grinste schüchtern, Bones grummelte, und die Welt war wieder im Lot.

 

~*~

 

„Das ist die langweiligste Veranstaltung, auf der ich je gewesen bin.“ Bones grummelte in sein Bier, und Jim grinste ein wenig. „Da werde ich dir nicht widersprechen. Obwohl es wahrscheinlich noch ein wenig langweiliger geworden wäre, hätte die Sternenflotte die Feierlichkeit ausgerichtet. Die Dame dahinten starrt übrigens seit mindestens zwanzig Minuten in deine Richtung.“

Bones grollte leise. „Ja, genau.“

„Nein, wirklich. Oh, jetzt bewundert sie deinen Hintern!“

Bones verpasste Jim einen Klaps.

„Ey! Es ist die reine Wahrheit. Allerdings denkt sie jetzt wahrscheinlich, dass du ein gefährlicher Irrer bist, der willkürlich Leute verprügelt.“

Bones guckte vorsichtig in die Richtung, in die Jim jetzt äußerst auffällig grinste, und drehte sich eilig wieder zurück. „Nicht das auch noch.“

Selbst für Bones’ Verhältnisse war sein Ton extrem harsch und grenzte an zornig.

Jim war augenblicklich ernst. „Wer ist sie?“

„Taucht seit drei Wochen ständig auf der Krankenstation auf und verschwindet erstaunlich schnell wieder, wenn sie nicht von mir behandelt wird.“

„Du hast deinen eigenen Stalker. Wie aufregend.“

„Das ist nicht lustig, Jim.“

„Siehst du mich lachen? Warum hast du nie was gesagt?“

„Was soll ich da denn sagen?“

„Was weiß ich? Die irre Stalker-Tante war heute wieder da?“

Bones trank einen Schluck Bier und zog eine Grimasse.

Jim trat einen Schritt dichter an ihn heran. „Versteh das jetzt bitte nicht falsch – aber leg doch mal bitte deinen Arm um mich.“

Bones blinzelte ihn als, als habe er ihn gebeten, ihm öffentlich einen runter zu holen. „Was?“

„Dein Arm. Um meine Schultern. Oder besser noch die Hüfte. Jetzt.“

Bones gehorchte, wenn auch aus reiner Fassungslosigkeit, und Jim atmete tief durch. „Und jetzt lächle mich an.“

„Jim, ich schwöre, wenn du -“

„Wird’s bald!“

Bones grollte, zog Jim mit einem Ruck enger an sich heran und knurrte ihm ins Ohr. „Denkst du nicht, sie hat die Gerüchte gehört? Es scheint sie nicht weiter zu interessieren, was man über uns tuschelt.“

Jim unterdrückte ein Schaudern. „Möglich. Aber ihr Gesicht in diesem Augenblick deutet an, dass sie es gar nicht haben kann, wie du mich grade an dich gezogen hast.“

Bones ließ seine Hand in Jims Nacken gleiten und brachte sein Gesicht noch dichter an Jims heran. „Und wenn das hier alles noch viel schlimmer macht?“

Jim starrte in braune Augen, die ihn gleichzeitig ernst, wütend und … und sanft anblickten, und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er leckte sich über die Lippen. „Dann sorge ich höchstpersönlich dafür, dass sie von der Akademie fliegt.“

Bones’ Finger glitten durch sein Haar, langsam und hypnotisch, und Jim schloss kurz die Augen.

Und gerade, als er sie wieder öffnen wollte, spürte er Bones’ Lippen auf seinen.

 

~*~

 

„Kurz hab ich gedacht, sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen.“ Jim grinste, seine Augen offen und ehrlich, und Bones würde es nie zugeben, aber er war verdammt erleichtert.

Jim zu küssen, vor all diesen Leuten – gut, kaum jemand hatte wirklich hingesehen, und morgen würde es so viele verschiene Gerüchte geben, dass man überhaupt nichts mehr glauben konnte – war eine wahnwitzige Idee gewesen.

Bones entledigte sich seines Jacketts, hängte es über einen Bügel, verstaute es im Schrank und öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes.

„Wenigstens haben sie uns nicht gezwungen, die Paradeuniformen zu tragen“, stellte Jim fest, während er sein eigenes Jackett von sich warf, und Bones nickte. „Welch ein Glück, dass die Sternenflotte die Sache nicht veranstaltet hat.“

Jim nickte. „Jah.“

Er grinste Bones noch immer an. „Du hast mich geküsst. Vor allen Leuten.“

Bones stöhnte leise. „Das Manöver war deine Idee!“

„Von Küssen war nie die Rede!“

Jims Augen leuchteten jetzt beinahe. „Der alte Sack neben uns hat beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!“

„Das war Admiral Archer.“

„Und?“

„Er ist kein alter Sack, und du wirst von ihm gefälligst mit Respekt sprechen!“ 

Bones’ Grummeln klang sanfter als sonst, und Jim ging – tänzelte – zu ihm hinüber. „Und was, wenn nicht?“ Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Bones maß ihn mit einem strengen Blick, dann wurden seine Augen plötzlich dunkler. „Ich habe heute ein Gerücht angeheizt, ich muss da nicht zwingend aufhören.“

Jim spürte das Prickeln am unteren Ende seiner Wirbelsäule und ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken. Er hatte mit Bones inzwischen so gut wie alles durchgemacht und verspürte erstaunlich wenig Angst, ihn zu verlieren. „BDSM?“

„Da kannst du deinen hübschen kleinen Arsch drauf verwetten.“

Jim drückte sich spielerisch an Bones heran. „Das traust du dich nicht, alter Mann.“

Bones’ Hand glitt auf seinen Hintern, drückte zu, und Jims Augen weiteten sich.

Bones zog seine Hand zurück, als er Jims Gesichtsausdruck sah, und machte einen Schritt nach hinten. „Jim …“

In der nächsten Sekunde war Jim direkt vor ihm, und sie atmeten einen Herzschlag lang dieselbe Luft. Dann waren ihre Lippen so fest zusammengepresst, dass es wehtat, und zwar auf die gute Art.

Es war nicht ganz klar, wer von ihnen diesem Kuss mit mehr Drängen oder mehr verzweifelter Leidenschaft begegnete, und als ihnen die Luft ausging, unterbrachen sie nur solange, dass sie einander ihrer Bereitwilligkeit versichern konnten, die Angelegenheit durchzuziehen.

„Jim, ich will …“

„Hör nicht auf.“

„… Ok.“

„Ok.“

Und dann küssten sie sich wieder.

Jim vergrub beide Hände in Bones’ Haar, kniff die Augen zu, während sein Körper vor entzückter Aufregung vibrierte. Sie waren beide einigermaßen nüchtern, sie wussten beide, was sie taten, und keiner von ihnen war auf psychischer oder physischer Ebene angegriffen.

Jim öffnete die Lippen, ließ Bones’ Zunge ein und stöhnte genüsslich. Bones schmeckte nach Sonne und Hitze und ehrlicher, harter Arbeit, und Jim durchfuhr ein Zittern. Diese Cowboy-Sache erwies sich langsam als unwiderstehlich.

Eine seiner Hände glitt langsam tiefer, über Bones’ Nacken auf seinen Rücken, zog den Verlauf seiner Wirbelsäule nach und fand schließlich Bones’ Hintern. Es war überraschend und überaus erfreulich, wie positiv Bones auf Berührung an dieser Stelle reagierte. Er knurrte, grollte und stieß seine Hüften nach vorn. Jim küsste ihn nur noch energischer, packte fester zu und hoffte, dass Bones den Hinweis verstand.

Nun, niemand konnte behaupten, der Doktor sei nicht schnell von Begriff. Er ließ eine Hand auf Jims Hintern gleiten, knetete ihn in sanftem und doch verführerisch entschlossenem Rhythmus, und Jim schmolz ein wenig, knetete jedoch äußerst energisch zurück.

Bones schob ihn zum Bett hinüber, drückte ihn darauf nieder, legte sich zu ihm … und zog Jim so eng an sich heran, wie es nur irgend möglich war.

Selbst als Teenager hatte Jim nie einfach nur mit jemandem rumgemacht. Auch diesmal würde er diese Erfahrung nicht nachholen. Aber Jim hatte ohnehin nie etwas von halben Sachen gehalten.

Er ließ sich von Bones ausziehen, entledigte auch Bones seiner Kleidung, und als sie nackt beieinander lagen, herrschte einen Moment lang völlige Stille. Jim lag auf dem Rücken, blickte aus seltsam ruhigen blauen Augen zu Bones auf, und zog ihn schließlich zu sich hinab. „Mach schon, alter Mann.“

Bones lächelte und küsste ihn, und Jims Lider schlossen sich flatternd.

Es war das zweite Mal.

Danach wurde es ein wenig kompliziert, den Überblick zu behalten.

 

~*~

 

„Hast du alles?“

„Ja, Mama.“

Bones warf ein Kissen. Jim duckte sich rechtzeitig. Bones packte weiter, als sei überhaupt nichts passiert. „Ich frage nur, weil ich derjenige bin, von dem du dir alles ‚leihen’ wirst, das du vergessen hast.“

„Ich habe aber nichts vergessen.“

„Das behauptest du jedes Mal.“

„Wir waren doch überhaupt noch nie zusammen auf Trainingsmission.“

„Und?“

Jim fühlte sich arg versucht, Bones die Zunge heraus zu strecken. „Ich habe alles.“

„Wehe, wenn nicht.“ Bones zog ein wenig ruckartig den Reißverschluss seines Rucksacks zu, und Jim beäugte ihn wissend. Bones mochte keine Trainingsmissionen. Hauptsächlich, weil sie meistens mit einem Shuttleflug begannen.

Vier Tage später kam Bones auf der Krankenstation der Akademie wieder zu sich, Jim an seiner Seite, und konnte sich an nichts erinnern. „Was zum Teufel ist passiert?“

Jim, der in dem Stuhl neben dem Bett gedöst hatte, fuhr mit einem Ruck in die Höhe. „Bones! Du bist wach!“

„Erzähl mir was, was ich nicht weiß!“

Jim beugte sich über ihn, die blauen Augen voller Erleichterung. „Das Shuttle … äh …“

„Ist abgestützt.“

„Nicht direkt.“

„Sondern?“

Ihr Gespräch wurde an dieser Stelle unterbrochen, damit eine Krankenschwester Bones’ Vitalfunktionen kontrollieren konnte. Sobald sie sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte, wandte Bones Jim eine gefährlich hoch gezogene Augenbraue zu. „Also?“

„Naja … es gab ein paar Turbulenzen. Erinnerst du dich wirklich nicht?“

„Noch nicht, nein.“

„Die Steuerkonsole ist … explodiert.“

„Explodiert?“

Jim nickte.

„Also sind wir doch abgestürzt!“

„Nein, sind wir nicht!“

„Jim, wenn du mir nicht gleich erzählst, was passiert ist, dann nehme ich diese hübsche Kanüle hier, die augenblicklich in meinem Arm steckt, und erwürge dich damit!“

Jim hielt die Luft an, und Bones grollte.

„Gott, ich bin so froh, dass es dir wirklich gut geht“, murmelte Jim dann, und all der Zorn des Gerechten, der sich in Bones angesammelt hatte, entwich mit einem leisen Zischen. „Jim …“

„Der Pilot hat alles abgekriegt … hatte schwere Verbrennungen … und das Shuttle … also … du hast dich um ihn gekümmert, Bones. Ich hab so was noch nie gesehen. Alles geriet in Panik und hat durcheinander geschrieen, und du hast … du hast dich einfach um ihn gekümmert!“

„Und was hast du gemacht, wenn ich fragen darf?“ Bones schien unwillig, Jims Bewunderung zu akzeptieren.

„Ich hab das Shuttle gelandet.“

Bones starrte ihn an. „Du hast das Shuttle gelandet?!“

„Naja …“ Jim rieb sich den Nacken. „So gut es eben ging … und der Aufprall war auch ziemlich hart … du hast dir den Kopf angeschlagen … und bist … bist nicht wieder aufgewacht.“

Jim sah blass aus und fürchterlich jung, und Bones starrte ihn noch immer an. „Du hast das Shuttle gelandet.“

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das mit deinem Kopf tut mir leid.“

„Wie geht es dem Piloten?“ Bones konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass Jim sich tatsächlich die Schuld für die unsanfte Landung gab, und versuchte abzulenken.

„Einigermaßen gut, soweit ich gehört habe.“

„Sonst irgendwelche … Verluste?“

„Nein.“

„Kriegst du jetzt eine Medaille?“

„Das ist nicht lustig, Bones. Du hättest dir eine Schädelfraktur zuziehen können!“

Bones blinzelte. „Jim. Du hast das Shuttle gelandet, verdammt noch mal. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Und allen anderen auch!“

Jim starrte ihn an, dann winkte er ab. „Quatsch!“

Bones atmete tief durch, zählte bis zehn und versuchte es noch mal. „Du hast alles richtig gemacht, Jim.“

„Woher willst du das wissen, du erinnerst dich doch nicht mal!“

Bones schloss die Augen.

Jim war sofort da, direkt über ihm und starrte bangevoll auf ihn hinab. „Bist du in Ordnung?“

Die Panik in seiner Stimme war echt und ging so tief, dass Bones unwillkürlich wünschte, er würde sich nicht so miserabel fühlen. „Was sagt denn der behandelnde Arzt?“

Er schlug die Augen wieder auf und wurde mit dem vertrauten Anblick belohnt, wie Jim auf seiner Unterlippe herum kaute. „Er hat mir keine Einzelheiten erzählt, weil ich nicht zur Familie gehöre.“

Bones runzelte die Stirn. „Schwester!“ bellte er.

Ein junges Ding kam heran gehuscht. „Doktor McCoy?“

„Ich hätte gern den behandelnden Arzt gesprochen.“

„Ja, Doktor McCoy.“

Jim blickte ihr nach, wie sie einem flüchtenden Kaninchen nicht unähnlich davon flitzte. „Die hat ja mächtig Angst vor dir.“

„Respekt, Jim. Keine Angst.“

„Todesangst, Bones.“

Der Oberarzt kam heran. „Sie wollten mich sprechen?“

Bones nickte und deutete mit dem Kinn auf Jim. „Erzählen Sie dem Überflieger da alles, was er wissen muss. Und tragen Sie ihn in meiner Akte als Notfallkontakt ein.“

Bones schloss wieder die Lider, lauschte dem Vortrag seines Kollegen, und versuchte, den Ausdruck völliger Fassungslosigkeit in Jims unnatürlich blauen Augen zu verdrängen. Es wunderte ihn nicht sonderlich, als das nicht auf Anhieb klappte.

 

~*~

 

„Bones?“

„Hm?“

„Du hast dein Schmerzmittel nicht genommen.“

Bones setzte dazu an, über seinen Kopf zu reiben, erinnerte sich in letzter Sekunde an den Verband und hielt auf halbem Wege inne. „Und?“

„Der Arzt hat gesagt, du sollst es regelmäßig alle vier Stunden nehmen.“

„Ich brauche keinen Arzt, der mir so was sagt, Jim, ich bin Arzt.“

Jim runzelte die Stirn. „Dann nimm gefälligst auch das blöde Schmerzmittel.“

„Nicht nötig.“

„Die letzten zehn Minuten hast du zwölfmal die Stirn gerunzelt, bist viermal auf dem Stuhl hin und her gerutscht und hast dir siebenmal die Nasenwurzel massiert!“

„Was bist du, ne Überwachungskamera?“

„Nimm das Schmerzmittel!“

Jim war von Bones’ Bett aufgestanden, wo er die letzten vier Stunden verbracht hatte, und stand jetzt neben Bones am Schreibtisch, in der Hand das so immens wichtige Schmerzmittel.

„Gott, du bist schlimmer als -“

„Schlimmer als du?“

„Meine Mutter, wollte ich sagen.“

Bones legte den Kopf zur Seite und präsentierte Jim seinen Hals. „Mach.“

„Ich soll?“

„Möglichst, bevor ich’s mir anders überlege. Ich krieg von den Dingern immer das Gefühl, ich hätte Watte im Kopf.“

Jim setzte das Hypo an, so sanft und vorsichtig, als habe er Angst, etwas kaputt zu machen, und löste es zögerlich aus.

Bones seufzte leise. „Danke. Jetzt kann ich die Lernerei vergessen.“

Jims Hand berührte seine Schulter, sanft und schon beinahe zögernd, und Bones stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Ich leg mich hin.“

Er wollte an Jim vorbei und zum Bett gehen, aber Jim fasste ihn am Handgelenk und hielt ihn zurück.

„Was denn jetzt?“

„Du bist gerade erst entlassen worden. Übernimm dich nicht.“

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich lege mich hin.“

Jim starrte ihn an, Angst und Sorge und Panik im Blick, und Bones begriff. „Wir haben’s überstanden, Jim. Das Schlimmste ist vorbei.“

„Du bist nicht wieder aufgewacht.“ Jim klang, als sei er fürchterlich weit weg, und Bones löste geduldig den starren Griff von seinem Handgelenk.

„Ich stehe vor dir, Jim. Ich bin hier.“

Jims Augen klarten auf, und er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. Er scheiterte nicht ganz so kläglich, wie man hätte erwarten können. „Jah … du bist hier.“

Bones ging zum Bett hinüber, ließ sich darauf nieder sinken und streckte sich aus. Jim musste es frisch bezogen haben, bevor er ihn von der Krankenstation abgeholt hatte.

Ein kurzer Blick informierte ihn darüber, dass Jim immer noch stand, wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte, und Bones winkte ihn müde zu sich heran.

Jim war sofort da. Die Panik in seinem Blick sofort zurück. „Tut dir was weh?“

„Fang mir jetzt nicht an zu hyperventilieren, Jim.“

Bones’ Stimme war ruhig und beinahe schon sanft, und Jim entwich ein flatternder Atemzug. „Es ist nur …“

„Ich bin nicht wieder aufgewacht.“

„Ja.“

Bones zog ihn an sich und mit aufs Bett, und Jim war so überrascht, dass seine Wange ganze dreißig Sekunden lang an Bones’ solider Brust ruhte, bevor er die Frage stellte. „Was soll denn das?“

„Mein rudimentäres Wissen über die menschliche Psychologie empfiehlt, deiner irrationalen Angst entgegen zu wirken, indem ich dir meinen Herzschlag vorspiele“, antwortete Bones trocken.

Jim blinzelte empört zu ihm hoch. „Meine Angst ist nicht irrational!“

„Halt die Klappe und hör einmal in deinem Leben zu.“

Jim presste die Lippen zusammen und lauschte, und erst, als die Spannung aus seinem Körper wich und sein Herzschlag sich dem von Bones anglich, bemerkte er, dass er die Augen geschlossen, und seine Hand sich völlig ohne sein Zutun in Bones’ Hemd gekrallt hatte. Er ließ locker, strich das misshandelte Material glatt und seufzte leise.

„So ist es gut“, brummte Bones zufrieden, strich ihm flüchtig über den Rücken und atmete tief durch. Es verstand sich von selbst, dass sie in dieser Haltung einschliefen.

 

~*~

 

Jim brummte leise. Sein Körper befand sich in einer unmöglichen Position, sein Nacken schmerzte protestierend. Und doch fühlte er sich überraschend entspannt – auf psychischer Ebene.

Jim blinzelte und hob den Kopf. Bones schlief noch. Bones schlief noch und er lächelte ein bisschen, und Jim hielt den Atem an.

Jim mochte keine Männer. Hatte sie nie gemocht. Und doch fühlte er sich bei diesem grantigen Doktor wohl. Er begriff einfach nicht, warum das so war. 

Dieser Mangel an Verständnis hatte nicht das Geringste mit Bones zu tun. Bones war überraschend großartig. Nicht perfekt – niemand war perfekt – aber so nahe daran, dass es Jim manchmal halb wahnsinnig machte. Aber die anderen waren nie das Problem gewesen. Jim war das Problem. 

Jims Augen begannen zu brennen, während er auf Bones hinab starrte, ohne zu blinzeln. Er wollte ihn küssen. Es war ein Bedürfnis, an das Jim sich inzwischen einigermaßen gewöhnt hatte. Es war früh aufgetreten – nicht ganz so früh, wie das Bedürfnis, mit Bones zu schlafen, aber noch immer früh genug – und verunsicherte ihn auch nicht mehr sonderlich. Jeder brauchte physische Zuneigungsbeweise, und Jim mehr als manch anderer.

Bones brummte leise und blinzelte, bis er Jim fokussieren konnte, und Jim lächelte ganz automatisch. Niemand außer Bones schaffte es, eine halbe Sekunde nach dem Aufwachen bereits derartig unfreundlich aus der Wäsche zu gucken.

„Morgen.“

Bones antwortete nicht sofort, aber er streichelte Jim über den Rücken, in einer langsamen, kreisenden Bewegung, die Jim die Augen schließen und ihn seinen Kopf zurück auf Bones’ Brust legen ließ.

Bones lachte unterdrückt. Jim spürte die Vibration seine Wirbelsäule hinab gleiten.

„Guten Morgen, Jim.“

Jim reckte den Hals, presste seinen Mund auf Bones’ und seufzte unwillkürlich, als Bones seinen Kuss erwiderte. Freunde. Sie waren Freunde. Jim hatte nie zuvor einen Freund gehabt, und das erklärte eine ganze Menge.

 

~*~

 

„Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los?“ Bones schob sich durch den Flur, vorbei an wild durcheinander redenden Kadetten. Er brauchte einen Moment, ehe er begriff, dass der schwarze Qualm, der durch den Gang waberte, seinen Ursprung in einem der Quartiere hatte. In seinem eigenen Quartier, um genau zu sein.

Bones zwängte sich durch die Menge, bis er schließlich vor der leicht angeschmolzenen Tür zu seinen Räumlichkeiten angekommen war, und starrte ein paar Sekunden lang fassungslos auf die verformten Überreste des Bedienpanels. „Was zum -“

„Kurzschluss“, informierte ihn ein Mitglied des Löschteams und sprühte fröhlich Löschschaum durch die halb offene Tür. „Sind Sie Doktor McCoy?“

„Ja.“

„Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass Ihr Kumpel auf der Krankenstation darauf wartet, dass Sie ihm die Ohren lang ziehen.“

Bones’ Kopf ruckte hoch. „Was?“

„Der hat sich ordentlich die Flossen verbrannt …“

Bones machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und kümmerte sich nicht darum, falls er sich etwas zu grob einen Weg durch die gaffende Menge bahnte. Er sprintete über den Campus und zur Krankenstation, und als er Jim auf einer der Liegen erblickte, war er bereit, jemanden umzubringen. „Was zum Teufel hast du dir gedacht?“

Jim hielt beide Hände in dicken Verbänden auf Brusthöhe vor sich, und er war so blass, dass Bones ihn am liebsten noch zusätzlich gewürgt hätte. „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?!“

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Es tut mir so leid, Bones.“

Bones schnaubte wie ein gereiztes Nashorn. „Das will ich auch schwer hoffen! Was hast du gemacht?!“

Jim senkte den Kopf. „Ich hab gedacht … ich wollte nicht, dass ihr Bild verbrennt.“

Bones runzelte die Stirn. „Was?“

„Das Bild von … von Joanna. Ich wollte nicht, dass es verbrennt.“

Bones atmete tief durch. „Was ist überhaupt passiert?“

Jim senkte den Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer. „Ich glaube, es war die Klimaanlage.“

„Du glaubst?“

„Ich hab geschlafen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was passiert ist.“

Bones riss die Augen auf und legte Jim beide Hände auf die Schultern.

Jim zuckte zusammen, als er ihn berührte, und wären sie nicht von Krankenpersonal umgeben gewesen, Bones hätte vielleicht versucht, ihn zu küssen.

„Jim. Sieh mich an.“

Jim hob den Kopf, die blauen Augen voller Unsicherheit und Schuld, und Bones drückte beruhigend seine Schultern. „Hast du es gerettet?“

Jim runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. „Hm?“

„Das Bild von Joanna. Hast du es gerettet?“

Jim nickte zögernd. Bones lächelte schwach. „Und deine Hände?“

Jim blickte unwillkürlich auf sie hinab. „Verbrennungen dritten Grades.“

Bones tat einen gepressten Atemzug. „Du bist ein verdammter Idiot.“

Jim zuckte zusammen, und Bones grollte leise. „Ein Foto lässt sich doch ersetzen, Jim.“

Es war sofort klar, dass Jim nicht begriff, was Bones ihm vermitteln wollte, und Bones seufzte. „Dinge lassen sich ersetzen, Jim. Menschen nicht.“

Der behandelnde Arzt trat heran, bevor Jim Gelegenheit hatte, auf diese Aussage zu reagieren. Der Arzt erlaubte es seinem Kollegen, Jim mitzunehmen und vertraute ihm an, dass er noch nie zuvor einen derartig anstrengenden Patienten gehabt habe. McCoy informierte ihn darüber, dass er keine Ahnung habe, wovon er sprach. Dann machte er sich mit Jim davon.

 

~*~

 

„Ich schwöre, es ist größer.“

„Die Quartiere sind alle gleich groß, Jim. Du bildest dir das ein.“ Bones verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, blickte sich um und wünschte, er hätte eine Reisetasche, die er auf dem Bett abstellen konnte. Aber all seine Habseligkeiten – mit Ausnahme des Fotos seiner Tochter – waren verbrannt. Welch ein Glück, dass ein Großteil seiner Kleidung gerade in der Reinigung war.

Jim, high auf Schmerzmitteln und Schuldgefühlen, blickte sich aus großen Augen um. „Es ist größer.“

Bones’ neues Quartier befand sich auf der anderen Seite des Campus, für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu weit entfernt von der Krankenstation, und es roch nach abgestandener Luft und Staub. Bones seufzte leise. Man hatte ihm versprochen, ihn wieder bei den anderen Medizinern unterzubringen, sobald ein Platz frei wurde – oder sobald sein altes Quartier wieder bewohnbar war.

Bones’ Blick fiel auf Jim, der ein wenig verloren mitten im Raum stand, und der Doktor atmete tief ein. „Setz dich hin, Jim. Du musst dich schonen.“

Jim kam dem gegrollten Befehl schlafwandlerisch nach, und Bones ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Jims Verletzung würde es ihm eine Weile lang unmöglich machen, die einfachsten Handschläge zu tun. Dermalregeneration nahm selbst mit modernster Technik noch immer eine gewisse Zeit in Anspruch.

„Du hattest Recht“, sagte Jim mit einem Mal.

Bones zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wovon redest du?“

„Die Klimaanlage“, sagte Jim leise. „Ich hätte die Finger davon lassen sollen.“

Bones brauchte einen Moment, ehe er begriff, worauf Jim hinaus wollte. „Es steht doch noch gar nicht fest, was den Kurzschluss verursacht hat.“

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Du hättest im Zimmer sein können. Du hättest … Du hättest …“

Bones beobachtete entsetzt, wie sich Tränen in Jims Augen sammelten, und legte beide Hände um Jims Oberarme.

„Ich war aber nicht im Zimmer, Jim. Der Einzige, der verletzt wurde, warst wie üblich du.“

Jim schüttelte leicht den Kopf, und Bones packte seine Arme fester. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du Vollidiot: Ich verbiete dir, dir für diese Sache die Schuld zu geben! Ist dir eigentlich klar, was alles hätte passieren können? Du warst im Zimmer, als es angefangen hat zu brennen, Jim! Und du hast geschlafen! Was kümmert mich alles andere?“

Jim presste die Augen zu, Tränen rannen über seine Wangen hinab, und obwohl Bones wusste, dass es auf den Schock, die Schmerzmittel und Jims absurde Schuldgefühle zurückzuführen war, dass er weinte, zog sich ihm die Kehle zusammen.

„Immer … immer mach ich alles kaputt“, wisperte Jim plötzlich, machte sich von ihm los und drehte sich weg. Bones starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Was?“

Jim presste die Lippen zusammen und wirkte fest entschlossen, kein Wort mehr zu sagen. Bones atmete tief durch, zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und trocknete Jims Wangen. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Jim Kirk. Außerdem stehst du unter Schock und solltest im Bett liegen und dich ausruhen. Also steh auf, damit ich dich ausziehen kann.“

Bones sah das Zittern, das Jims Körper durchlief, und beschloss, es zu ignorieren. Der Tag war anstrengend genug, ohne dass er seine Beziehung zu James T. Kirk zu analysieren versuchte. Das musste warten, bis er Zeit, oder besser noch, bis er die Akademie abgeschlossen hatte. Was auch immer früher eintrat.

Jim stand auf und hielt gefügig still, während Bones ihn auszog. Er legte sich wieder hin, als Bones ihn dazu aufforderte, und schloss die Augen, als Bones es von ihm verlangte.

Bones stand neben dem Bett, blickte auf seinen Freund hinab und atmete tief durch. Jims Wangen glänzten feucht, und die Haltung, die Jim auf der Matratze eingenommen hatte, war so nah an fetal, dass Bones sich einen Moment lang kaum bewegen konnte. Dann ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, atmete tief durch, schälte sich aus seiner Uniform und legte sich zu Jim ins Bett.

Zugegeben, sie schliefen für gewöhnlich nicht im selben Bett – zumindest nicht ohne gewisses Vorspiel – aber es war ein langer Tag gewesen, und Bones war erschöpft, und er hatte keine Lust, das Sofa auszuprobieren. Also legte er sich hinter Jim, schlang einen Arm um seinen Freund und breitete seine Hand auf Jims Brust aus.

Er spürte Jim einen tiefen Atemzug tun, spürte, wie Jim sich vor ihm verspannte, und beschloss, es zu ignorieren. „Gute Nacht, Jim.“

 

~*~

 

Leonard erwachte, wie er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr aufgewacht war: langsam und bedächtig. Als Arzt war er viel zu oft gezwungen, auf einen Schlag hellwach zu sein. Mit den Jahren hatte eine sich einen Stock tiefer öffnende Tür ausgereicht, um ihn aus dem tiefsten Schlummer zu reißen. Aber diesmal … diesmal war der Übergang von Schlafen zu Wachen ein fließender, und Leonard brummte zufrieden. Irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein schwebte die Gewissheit, dass es Jim war, der vor ihm lag und seinen ganzen Körper mit angenehmer Wärme flutete. Vordergründig aber war Leonard schon damit völlig zufrieden, dass er nicht allein aufwachte, dass er jemanden hatte, den er festhalten konnte.

Dann schnurrte Jim leise, presste sich fester gegen ihn, ließ kurz die Hüften kreisen, und Bones stöhnte unwillkürlich. Sein Arm, noch immer um Jims nachgiebigen Körper geschlungen, spannte sich leicht an, er presste Jim noch ein wenig enger an sich, und Bones stieß sein Becken nach vorn.

Es war Jims überraschtes Keuchen, das Bones aus seinem angenehmen Halbschlaf schreckte. Aber er zog seine Hand nicht zurück, streichelte beruhigend über Jims Brust. „Morgen, Jim.“

Jim drehte den Kopf, sah ihm in die Augen, und seine eigenen waren so offen und ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Selbstschutz, dass Bones für einen Moment die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verlor. Im nächsten Moment drehte Jim seinen Kopf wieder nach vorn, stieß ein leises Seufzen aus und Bones spürte, wie Jims ganzer Körper sich gegen seinen eigenen entspannte.

„Was machen deine Hände?“ erkundigte er sich ruhig, und sah ein Lächeln an Jims Mundwinkel zerren. „Tun weh. Aber nur ein bisschen.“

Bones machte sofort Anstalten, das Bett zu verlassen, und Jim deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. „Nicht. Bleib hier.“

Bones, halb auf einen Ellenbogen aufgerichtet, blickte unter gerunzelten Brauen auf ihn hinab, und seine Hand legte sich wie von selbst auf Jims Schulter. „Ich will dir nur was gegen die Schmerzen geben.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Jim seltsam ruhig. „Bleib trotzdem hier.“

Bones legte sich wieder hin, legte seinen Arm wieder um Jim und schloss die Augen. „Aber nur für einen Moment.“

 

~*~

 

„Probst du für eine Rolle als Yeti?“ Bones stand in der Tür zum Bad, und Jim begegnete seinem amüsierten Blick im Spiegel. „Ich hab vergessen, das blöde Zeug zu nehmen, ok? Mein Bartstoppelupdate stand auf der Liste meiner Prioritäten in den letzten Tagen nicht ganz so weit oben, und ich hab den Wachstumshemmer in meinem Quartier vergessen.“ Jim schwenkte seine bandagierten Hände in Bones’ Richtung. „Und es ist ja nun nicht so, als könne ich irgendwas gegen den Wildwuchs tun!“

Bones hörte die Frustration in Jims Stimme, vermengt mit einem nicht ganz so leisen Unterton von Trotz, und er verbiss sich ein Grinsen. „Komm her und setz dich hin.“

Jim gehorchte, als Bones ihn an sich heran winkte, setzte sich widerspruchslos auf den bereitgestellten Stuhl und blickte abwartend zu Bones auf.

Der Doktor hielt eine Bemerkung über Jims Folgsamkeit zurück und holte stattdessen Rasierschaum und Nassrasierer aus dem Badezimmer. Jims Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. „Was hast du vor?“

„Wonach sieht’s denn aus?“

Jim verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ein Akt, der durch seine Bandagen nicht unwesentlich behindert wurde. „Du erwartest doch wohl nicht, dass ich mich von dir wie ein Baby rasieren lasse.“

McCoy hob eine Augenbraue, und Jim überdachte seine Aussage. „Ok. Dumme Wortwahl. Trotzdem. Du musst das nicht machen.“

Doktor McCoy wählte seine nächsten Worte äußerst behutsam. „Ich will aber.“

Jim hätte ihn nicht überraschter ansehen können, hätte er sich ihm in einem pinken Rüschenkleid präsentiert. Aber die aufgestellte Behauptung, die im Prinzip nichts als die reine Wahrheit war, ließ Jim den Mund, und vor allem stillhalten, während Bones den Rasierschaum in seinem Gesicht verteilte.

Jim war es nicht gewöhnt, dass Bones die Formulierung _Ich will_ benutzte, darüber war Bones sich im Klaren. Für gewöhnlich vermied er sie auch. Er hatte sie zu oft von Jocelyn gehört, um sie ohne bitteren Beigeschmack verwenden zu können. „Leg den Kopf in den Nacken.“

Jim gehorchte und schloss die Augen, und Bones nahm den Nassrasierer zur Hand. Zugegeben, er hatte noch nie einen anderen Mann rasiert, aber er hatte geschickte Hände und glaubte, der Herausforderung gewachsen zu sein.

Jim musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, als Bones ihm die linke Hand in den Nacken legte, während er mit der rechten den Rasierer führte. Es war ganz gut, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, denn so musste er sich Bones’ konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck nur vorstellen, anstatt ihn aus nächster Nähe betrachten zu können. Aber die Vorstellung war genug.

Die sanfte Berührung an seinem Hals, der Umstand, dass Bones mit seinem Daumen unbewusst über Jims Ohr strich – eine erogene Zone, von deren Existenz Jim erst jetzt erfuhr – vermengt mit dem Bild von Bones’ gerunzelter Stirn vor seinem inneren Auge ließ Jim leise aufseufzen.

Ein ungesehenes Lächeln zuckte um Bones’ Mundwinkel.

Jim würde es selbstverständlich nie zugeben, aber er mochte es, wenn Bones sich um ihn kümmerte. Das Problem war, dass Jim für gewöhnlich Schmerzen leiden musste, damit Bones sich um ihn kümmerte. Diesmal jedoch tat ihm nicht das Geringste weh, Bones’ Berührung traf sein Nervenzentrum demzufolge völlig ungefiltert, und Jim fühlte sich tatsächlich ein wenig überfordert. Auf die gute Art.

Der Rasierer strich kühl und mit leichtem Druck über seine Haut, und Bones war ihm so nah, dass er ihn nicht nur riechen sondern auch schmecken konnte. Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was er jetzt schmeckte, war Rasierschaum.

„Wie ein Fünfjähriger“, hörte er Bones über sich murmeln. Da war gerade genug liebevolles Amüsement in Bones’ Stimme, dass Jim die Augen aufschlug.

Er versuchte sich an einem Schmollen, und das Glitzern in Bones’ Augen wurde stärker. „Muss ich dir jetzt wie einem Baby den Mund abwischen?“

Jim wollte etwas antworten, irgendetwas – dann strich ihm Bones mit dem Daumen an der Unterlippe entlang, und Jim musste sich derartig darauf konzentrieren, nicht die Zunge vorzuschieben, um ihn einfach abzulecken, dass jegliche Erwiderung, die er vielleicht hätte formulieren können, in Vergessenheit geriet.

Bones wischte den Rasierschaum an seiner Uniformhose ab, strich ein weiteres Mal über Jims Unterlippe, und Jim zwang sich, die Augen zu schließen und ganz still zu halten.

Irgendwann würde diese Sache – dieses undefinierbare Etwas zwischen ihm und Bones – ihn umbringen.

 

~*~

 

„Da.“ Bones hielt Jim mit leicht triumphierender Aura das PADD vor die Nase. „Es war nicht die Klimaanlage, du Held. Kannst also wieder damit aufhören, die Schuldschiene zu fahren.“

Jim blinzelte, einmal, zweimal, dann breitete sich ein langsames, erleichtertes Lächeln über seine Züge aus.

Bones verkniff sich mit aller Gewalt ein Schmunzeln. „Na bitte. Wie geht’s deinen Händen?“

Jim betrachtete unwillkürlich seine nach wie vor in dicke Verbände gehüllten Extremitäten und seufzte. „Tun weh, wie üblich.“

Bones zückte prompt ein Hypospray, und Jim wich instinktiv vor ihm zurück. „Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig. Das bisschen Schmerz halte ich aus.“

Bones runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast Verbrennungen Dritten Grades, Jim. Ein bisschen Schmerz sieht anders aus.“

Jim verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist schon so gut wie verheilt, Herr Doktor. Lass mich mit deinen Folterinstrumenten in Ruhe!“

Bones knurrte etwas Unverständliches, und Jim konnte sich nicht beherrschen, er musste nachfragen. „Was war das?“

„Ich bezeichnete dich als Masochisten, und drohte an, dich entsprechend zu behandeln.“

Es war einen Moment lang still.

„Heißt das, du versohlst mir endlich wieder den Hintern? Das letzte Mal ist schon viel zu lange her.“

Jim drehte Bones den Rücken zu, wackelte verspielt mit dem Allerwertesten, und Bones grollte. „Lass den Unsinn, du bist verletzt.“

„Ja, aber ich habe auch Bedürfnisse, Bones.“

Bones konnte nicht entscheiden, ob Jims Tonfall nun spielerisch oder ernst sein sollte. Er verpasste Jim einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Ich bin Arzt, kein Rollenspieler. Also lass den Quatsch.“

Jim zog ihm eine Flunsch. „Eben hast du noch behauptet, du würdest mich meinen Vorlieben entsprechend behandeln.“

Bones zog steil die rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Du willst, dass ich dich übers Knie lege?“

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als würde dir das keinen Spaß machen!“

„Das habe ich nie behauptet.“ Bones stellte befriedigt fest, dass seine Antwort Jim in leichte Verlegenheit brachte, und drehte sich zum Replikator, um einen Kaffee zu verlangen.

Dann war Jim plötzlich hinter ihm, atmete ihm in den Nacken, und Bones konnte eine Gänsehaut nicht unterdrücken.

„Du kannst nicht ständig solche Sachen sagen, und dann nicht dementsprechend handeln“, sagte Jim leise, und Bones’ Hand hielt auf halbem Weg zu seiner Kaffeetasse inne. „Kann ich nicht?“

„Nein.“

„Gut, dann sag ich so was nicht mehr.“

Das hastige Luftholen in seinem Nacken teilte Bones mit, dass das nicht war, was Jim hatte hören wollen. Er nahm sich seinen Kaffee, drehte sich langsam wieder zu Jim um und musterte ihn nachdenklich. Irgendwann würden sie wirklich über diese Sache reden müssen. Aber nicht jetzt.

Bones trank einen vorsichtigen Schluck Kaffee, stellte die Tasse beiseite und zog Jim an sich. Er legte den linken Arm um Jims Hüfte, hielt ihn an sich gedrückt und blickte ihm suchend in die Augen.

Jim starrte zurück, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, und Bones schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sollte mich auf schleichenden Wahnsinn untersuchen lassen.“

Eine halbe Stunde später stellte Jim atemlos fest, dass Bones eine Menge sein mochte, aber ganz bestimmt kein Spielverderber.

 

~*~

 

„Wie – was – Trainingsmission?! Das geht doch nicht! Dir ist gerade erst das Quartier unterm Hintern abgebrannt, verdammt noch mal!“

Bones zog die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich überhaupt nicht anwesend war, als das passiert ist?“

Jim setzte unbeeindruckt seinen Marsch durch das Quartier fort. „Na und? Das war eine traumatische Erfahrung! Du bist nicht in der emotionalen Verfassung für eine Trainingsmission! Außerdem ist bei der letzten das Shuttle abgestürzt!“

Bones linke Augenbraue setzte zu dem unmöglichen Versuch an, noch ein wenig höher zu kriechen. „Das Shuttle ist nicht abgestürzt, Jim, du hast es gelandet.“

„Haarspalterei! Was denken die sich eigentlich? Du bist Arzt, kein … kein Dschungelforscher! Wieso können die dich mit solchem Unsinn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Wieso müssen Ärzte durch Schlamm robben können?!“

Bones erinnerte sich vage, dereinst eine ähnliche Rede auf Jim losgelassen zu haben, und knurrte leise. „Mir wird schon nichts passieren, Jim.“

Jim blieb wie angenagelt stehen. „Woher willst du das wissen?“ Er kaute sich auf der Unterlippe herum. „Du kannst nicht auf Trainingsmission gehen! Ich bin verletzt – und du bist mein behandelnder Arzt. Ich muss mitkommen!“

„Du kannst deine Hände nicht benutzen, Jim“, erinnerte Bones ihn ernst.

Jim machte eine ungeduldige Geste. „Unwichtig. Außerdem kann es nur gut für mich sein, wenn ich eine Trainingsmission unter verschärften Bedingungen absolviert habe. Ich komme mit. Guter Plan. So machen wir das.“

Bones schüttelte den Kopf.

Jim zog die Nase kraus. „Warum nicht?“

„Weil ich es sage.“

Jim ließ die Schultern hängen. „Aber …“

„Kein Aber. Du bleibst hübsch hier, wo man sich um deine Verbrennungen kümmern kann. Außerdem ist das bloß eine Drei-Tages-Mission. Ich werd’s schon überstehen.“

„Ja, aber beim letzten Mal -“

„Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass sonst du derjenige bist, der mir die Statistiken vorträgt? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass so was noch mal passiert, ist lächerlich gering.“

„Mir doch egal, was die Statistik sagt!“

„Wenn du nicht gleich Ruhe gibst, steck ich dir ne Socke in den Mund! Diese Trainingsmissionen sind Pflichtveranstaltungen, wie du sehr gut weißt, und wenn ich mir auch weitaus schönere Dinge vorstellen kann, mit denen ich meine Zeit verbringen könnte, werde ich diese dämliche Angelegenheit hinter mich bringen, weil ich es verdammt noch mal muss! Hör endlich auf, hier Panik zu verbreiten!“

Jim presste die Lippen zusammen, und Bones schenkte seufzend ein Glas Bourbon ein, dekorierte es mit einem Strohhalm und hielt es Jim vor die Nase. „Trink.“

„Du willst mich jawohl auf den Arm nehmen.“

„Trink das, oder ich steck dir den blöden Strohhalm dahin, wo keine Sonne hinkommt.“

Jim zog eine kleine Schnute und trank, und Bones atmete einmal tief durch. „Gott, du bist so anstrengend.“

Jim schnappte empört nach Luft. „Ich mach mir doch bloß Sorgen!“

„Da wär ich ja nie drauf gekommen …“

Einen Moment lang herrschte angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen, dann richtete Jim einen flehenden Blick auf Bones, und der gute Doktor seufzte schwer. „Ist ja gut, Jim. Ich verspreche dir, extra vorsichtig zu sein. In Ordnung?“

Jim nickte zögerlich.

Bones schwor sich im Stillen, nie wieder ohne Jim auf Trainingsmission zu gehen. Da wurde man ja bekloppt.

 

~*~

 

Das war doch wieder typisch. Erst machte der Typ einen halb wahnsinnig, und dann tauchte er nicht wie versprochen am Shuttlelandeplatz auf, um mit einem das unerwartete Überleben der Trainingsmission zu feiern. Bones stieß einen zischenden Laut der Fassungslosigkeit aus, warf sich seinen Überlebenskoffer über die Schulter und machte sich auf den einsamen, langen Weg zu seinem Quartier.

Neben seiner Tür hing ein Zettel mit der erfreulichen Information, dass seine alten Räumlichkeiten wieder beziehbar seien, und Doktor McCoy fühlte sich ein kleinwenig besser. Er war ein Gewohnheitsmensch. Er mochte sein neues Quartier nicht. Da konnte es noch so sehr haargenau so aussehen wie das alte.

Er tippte mit zielsicherem Zeigefinger den Sicherheitscode in das Bedienpanel, die Tür zuschte mürrisch auf, und Leonard schickte sich an, sein Quartier zu betreten. Dann sah er Jim.

Jim lag auf dem Bett, schlief tief und fest, und er trug den Sack. Der Sack war Leonards alter grauer Pulli, die Welt aus Flausch, die formlose Modesünde, die Jocelyn mehr als nur einmal versucht hatte, wegzuwerfen. Bones starrte.

Jim schlief, und er sah irgendwie unruhig aus … und er umarmte sich selbst. Sich selbst in dem Sack. Bones spürte, wie sich ein liebevolles Grinsen über seine Züge ausbreitete, und er konnte sich nicht helfen, er fand Jim gerade unfassbar niedlich.

Im nächsten Augenblick wollte Leonard sich selbst erwürgen. James T. Kirk war nicht niedlich. Sexy, ja. Anregend. Nervtötend. Aber nicht niedlich. Jim war ein Mann, den man abwechselnd flachlegen und totschlagen wollte. Manchmal beides gleichzeitig. Aber ganz bestimmt nicht knuddeln.

Ganz abgesehen davon wollte Doktor Leonard McCoy sowieso grundsätzlich niemanden knuddeln. Schon gar nicht, wenn man ihn versetzt hatte. „Jim!“

Jim gab einen entsetzten Laut von sich, sein Kopf ruckte in die Höhe, und er fiel vom Bett.

„Ich bin wieder da“, informierte Bones ihn überflüssigerweise.

Jim kam auf die Beine, aber er schwankte, und Bones musterte ihn irritiert. „Was ist los mit dir?“

„Dein Flug …“, setzte Jim schwerfällig an, „… hatte Verspätung.“

Richtig. Drei Stunden. Drei Stunden lang hatte Bones sich die Beine in den Bauch stehen müssen, bevor das Shuttle, das sie zurück zur Akademie bringen sollte, am Horizont aufgetaucht war.

Bones stellte seinen Rucksack beiseite und näherte sich Jim. „Hast du getrunken?“

„Nope.“ Jim schüttelte den Kopf und grinste ihn sonnig an. „Beruhigungshypo!“

Damit fiel er Bones entgegen, und der Doktor fing ihn reflexartig auf. „Verdammt noch mal, Jim! Was haben die dir gegeben?!“

Jim presste sein Gesicht in Bones’ Halsbeuge und atmete tief durch. „War nicht auf der Krankenstation! Hab’s ganz allein gemacht!“

Totschlagen. Ganz eindeutig. Knuddeln fiel aus.

„Du kannst dir doch nicht selbst ein Medikament verabreichen, von dem du die Dosierung nicht kennst!“

Jim schwankte ein wenig und hielt es für eine fabelhafte Idee, sich um Bones zu wickeln. „Mein Doktor!“ 

„Oh, du lieber Gott! Lass mich los, aber ein bisschen plötzlich!“

Jim tat, als habe er nichts gehört und versuchte weiterhin, Bones davon zu überzeugen, er sei eine besonders liebevolle Schlingpflanze.

„Zwing mich nicht, Gewalt anzuwenden!“

„Och, das würdest du doch eh nie tun, Bonesy. Hast mich viel zu lieb!“

„Memo an mich selbst: Beruhigungsmittel in Kombination mit deinem Schwachkopf sind eine ganz blöde Idee. Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass dein Immunsystem ein gar Faszinierendes ist, und ich sämtliche Medikamente auf dich abstimmen muss?“

Jim hob den Kopf und starrte Bones begeistert an. „Echt?“

„Leider ja.“

„Du bist der Knaller, Bones.“

„Und du hast einen Knall. Und jetzt lass mich los!“

Jim kam diesem gebellten Befehl schmollend nach, und Bones schaffte ihn zurück zum Bett. „Bleib sitzen!“

„Aber ich will schmusen!“

„Na und? Ich will dich mit den Füßen nach oben an der Decke aufhängen. Man kriegt nicht immer, was man will.“

Bones zückte seinen Trikorder, ließ ihn an Jim auf und ab gleiten und seufzte schließlich. „Du wirst es überleben. Leider.“

„Können wir jetzt schmusen?“

„So lange du dabei die Klappe hältst.“

„Alles, was du willst, Bonesy.“

 

~*~

 

„Aaaah! Was ist das denn?“

Bones, der im Begriff gewesen war, sich sein Uniformoberteil über den Kopf zu ziehen, hielt inne. „Was?“

Jim, noch immer ein wenig high auf Beruhigungsmittel, sprang wie ein Flummi aus dem Bett und deutete mit anklagendem Zeigefinger auf Bones’ Rücken. „Du wolltest doch vorsichtig sein! Du hast es versprochen!“

Ach ja. Die Narbe.

„Ich war vorsichtig, Jim.“

Jim zerrte ihm die Uniform in die Höhe. „Eine zwanzig Zentimeter lange Narbe hat mit vorsichtig nichts zu tun! Wie hast du das gemacht?“

„Kommt dir dieses Gespräch eigentlich auch irgendwie bekannt vor?“

„Lenk gefälligst nicht ab! Was hast du gemacht?!“

„Ich habe mich heldenhaft in die Bresche geworfen und Kadett Faraday vor einem gemeingefährlichen Eichhörnchen gerettet.“

„WAS?“

„Na gut, es war ein Wildschwein.“

Bones spürte, wie Jim mit den Fingern die Narbe nachzog, und hielt automatisch still.

„Tut es weh?“ fragte Jim ein wenig atemlos, und Bones schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Und in ein paar Tagen wird nichts mehr davon zu sehen sein.“

Jim beugte sich vor, presste seine Lippen auf den höchsten Punkt der Narbe, und Bones schloss die Augen. „Es tut wirklich nicht weh, Jim.“

Jim zeigte keine Reaktion als die, seine Lippen nach und nach tiefer sinken zu lassen und mit ihnen die komplette Länge der Narbe nachzuziehen. Bones schaffte es gerade eben so, nicht zu stöhnen. „Jim … lass das.“

„Dein Flug hatte Verspätung“, ließ Jim sich ein wenig träumerisch vernehmen, „und sie haben mir klipp und klar gesagt, dass es keinerlei Grund zur Beunruhigung gibt …“

Bones spürte Jims Hände an seinen Hüften, wie sie sich in seine Haut drückten, und er schloss die Augen. „Und?“

„Und ich musste trotzdem ein Beruhigungshypo nehmen.“

„Das ist verständlich, Jim. Wir haben eine recht aufregende Phase hinter uns.“

„Du nimmst nie ein Beruhigungshypo.“ Jims Lippen waren am unteren Ende der Narbe angekommen, und Bones war sich vage bewusst, dass Jim hinter ihm kniete, sich an seinen Hüften festhielt und vermutlich kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand.

„Ich bin Arzt, Jim. Ich bin Stress gewöhnt.“

Jim lachte tonlos. „Und ich nicht?“

Bones drehte sich um und zog Jim auf die Beine. „Ich will nicht gefühllos erscheinen, aber nein, du nicht. Nicht so. Du hast dir bisher um niemanden als dich selbst Sorgen machen müssen. Und da du dich strikt zu weigern scheinst, an dein eigenes Wohlbefinden auch nur einen flüchtigen Gedanken zu verschwenden …“ Bones hielt inne und tätschelte halb liebevoll, halb spöttisch Jims Wange. „Ich sollte mich wahrscheinlich geehrt fühlen.“

 

~*~

 

„Täglich drei davon vor dem Frühstück, das sollte die Angelegenheit beheben.“

Jim schloss aus Bones’ Worten, dass er mit seiner Patientin soweit fertig war, und schlenderte an den Untersuchungstisch im hinteren Teil der Krankenstation heran. Dann erkannte er die Patientin als Bones’ Stalkerin, weitete für einen Sekundenbruchteil die blauen Augen und grinste schließlich vorfreudig.

„Bones!“ schnurrte er hingebungsvoll und hing einen Wimpernschlag später dem Doktor im Nacken. „Was hab ich dich vermisst!“

Bones grollte, versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, und gab es nach zwei Minuten auf. „Verdammt, Jim, ich bin im Dienst!“

„Och, nun sei doch nicht so …“

Jim registrierte mit boshafter Genugtuung die deutlichen Zeichen von Verdruss, mit denen Bones’ Stalkerin auf sein zudringliches Verhalten reagierte, und drückte Bones einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange, einfach, weil er’s konnte.

„Bwah!“

Bones tat selbstverständlich angewidert, aber von so was ließ Jim sich nicht abhalten. Er klebte am Doktor, bis die unwillkommene Patientin sich frustriert von Dannen begeben hatte.  
Sobald sie durch die Tür verschwunden war, beförderte Jim seinen Allerwertesten mit Schwung auf die Krankenliege. „Na, wie war ich?“

McCoy beäugte ihn frostig. „Du kommst dir unheimlich toll vor, kann das sein?“

„Jetzt tu nicht so tugendhaft, Bones. Ich finde, ich war regelrecht zurückhaltend!“ Jim grinste breit, und Bones musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Weißt du“, begann er eine Spur zu ernsthaft, „wenn du alle Welt glauben machst, dass wir … ähem … eine feste Beziehung führen … dann dürfte es dir ein wenig schwer fallen, jemanden zu finden.“

Jim hatte das Gefühl, rückwärts durch Watte in Wasser zu fallen.

„Jemanden zu finden?“ wiederholte er irritiert, und Bones nickte, zog eine seiner Hände zu sich heran – Jim war zur Nachuntersuchung gekommen – und grinste ein wenig schief. „Ich meine … das willst du doch, oder nicht? Jeder will jemanden haben, mit dem er seinen Lebensabend verbringen kann.“

„Du nicht“, entfuhr es Jim, bevor er sich stoppen konnte, und Bones runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Doch, ich auch. Irgendwann.“

Es war ein Eingeständnis, das Jim völlig aus der Bahn warf, und er sah Bones einigermaßen fassungslos an. „Du willst, dass ich … wieder … äh …“

Bones hob den Blick und musterte ihn durchbohrend. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du hier und da mit jemandem ausgehen würdest, der dir sympathisch ist. Davon, dass du in alte Gewohnheiten zurückfallen sollst, war nie die Rede.“

Jim starrte ihn an. „Du … ich …“

Bones begegnete seinem entgeisterten Blick mit gereizter Ungeduld, und Jim hatte keine Ahnung, was er dazu sagen sollte. Also sprach er einfach aus, was ihm als erstes einfiel. „Du bist wirklich einmalig.“

„Danke, Jim“, grunzte Bones mit leicht zynischem Unterton. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben.“

 

~*~

 

„Hast du eine öffentliche Bekanntmachung ausgehängt? Einsamer Kadett sucht aufgeschlossenen Partner für erotische Abenteuer?“ Jim klang ein bisschen arg frustriert dafür, dass er soeben von einem äußerst erfolgreichen Date zurückkam.

Bones teilte diese Frustration, wenn auch nur, weil Jim ihn äußerst unsanft aus seinem Schlaf aufgestört hatte. „Was zum Teufel willst du hier?“

Er setzte sich auf, beobachtete Jim ein wenig ungläubig dabei, wie er sich auszog, und rieb sich mit der flachen Hand übers Gesicht.

„Ich will hier schlafen“, informierte Jim ihn. „In meinem Quartier kann ich das nicht.“

„Wieso denn das nicht?“

„Weil sie da ist.“

Bones starrte ihn an. „Willst du mir sagen, dass dein Date in deinem Bett liegt und schläft, und du die grenzenlose Unverschämtheit besitzt, sie allein zu lassen und über mich herzufallen?“

Jim nickte. „Du hast es erfasst.“

„Sind dir jetzt endgültig die Sicherungen durchgebrannt?“

„Rutsch rüber!“

„Jim!“

„Mach Platz, Bones, du liegst mitten im Bett.“

„Es ist mein Bett, ich kann liegen, wo ich will.“

„Soll ich etwa auf dem Fußboden schlafen?“

„Wenn du mir nicht gleich erzählst, was dieser Unsinn soll, kannst du von mir aus unter dem Bett schlafen!“

Jim seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie heißt.“

Bones blinzelte. „Wie bitte?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sie heißt, weil wir kaum drei Sätze miteinander gewechselt haben, bevor wir in der Kiste gelandet sind.“

„Das hat dich bei ihren Vorgängerinnen auch nicht gestört.“

„Bei ihr aber schon. Und als ich sie gefragt habe, hat sie gelacht und gesagt, dass ich ihren Namen nicht zu wissen brauche, weil sie überhaupt nicht erwartet, dass ich sie noch mal anrufe.“

Bones blinzelte, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ruckte zur Seite. Jim setzte sich an die Bettkante. „Ich schätze also, dass sie es mir nicht sonderlich übel nehmen wird, wenn ich nicht da bin, wenn sie aufwacht.“

Bones blinzelte immer noch. „Ich hätte dich nicht als jemanden eingeschätzt, der sich so was zu Herzen nimmt, Jim.“

Jim legte sich hin und schloss die Augen. „Tue ich für gewöhnlich auch nicht. Aber jetzt suche ich ja jemanden.“

 

~*~

 

„Gaila.“

„Die hübsche Rothaarige?“

„So hat sie noch niemand beschrieben.“

Bones zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte nichts weiter dazu, und Jim kaute einen Moment lang gedankenverloren an der Möhre, die der Doktor ihm aufgezwungen hatte.

„Sie ist anders“, stellte er fest.

„Sie ist grün“, bestätigte Bones.

Jim boxte ihn in die Seite. „Sie hat das gewisse Etwas!“

„Sie hat vor allem Pheromone, die Männer in hilflose Idioten verwandeln.“

Jim verdrehte die Augen. „Sie benutzt sie aber nicht!“

„Das will ich doch schwer hoffen.“

Jim seufzte. „Du wolltest doch, dass ich ausgehe.“

„Wenn ich nicht Angst haben müsste, dass du allergisch auf sie reagieren könntest, wäre ich kaum dazu in der Lage, meine Begeisterung im Zaum zu halten“, erwiderte Bones trocken.

„Verrätst du mir, wo dein Problem liegt?“

„Mein Problem ist, dass du diese Sache angehst wie ein Viertelmeilenrennen!“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“

„Das soll heißen, dass du so tust, als müsstest du die Liebe fürs Leben innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen finden, weil danach die Frist abgelaufen ist!“

Jim stöhnte leise auf, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. „Was tue ich hier eigentlich, Bones?“

„Das frag doch mich nicht. Ich hab schon vor Jahren aufgegeben, mir darauf einen Reim machen zu wollen.“

„Und wenn ich nicht dafür gemacht bin, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein?“

„Dann hätte Gott dich nicht so fürchterlich anhänglich und schmusebedürftig auf die Menschheit losgelassen.“

„Ich bin nicht schmusebedürftig!“

Bones warf Jim einen skeptischen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu und hob die linke Augenbraue. „Ach nein?“

„Nein!“

„Ich werde dich bei Gelegenheit daran erinnern.“

 

~*~

 

„Captain! Ich bin ein Captain!“

„Erinnere mich nicht dran, ich hab das immer noch nicht verarbeitet.“

Bones seufzte tief, warf einen letzten Kontrollblick auf Jims Vitalfunktionen und nickte seinem Freund schließlich zu. „Du kannst dich wieder anziehen.“

„Ich bin ein Captain.“

„Anziehen, Captain, sonst erkältest du dich noch.“

„Huh, das klingt sexy, wenn du das sagst.“

Bones verdrehte die Augen. „Mach schon, Jim.“

Er warf Jim sein Uniformoberteil entgegen, und der fing es auf und krallte seine Finger hinein. „Bones.“

„Welchen Teil von _Zieh Dich An_ hast du nicht verstanden?“

„Ich hab mich gar nicht richtig bei dir bedankt, glaube ich.“

Bones hielt inne und warf Jim unter gerunzelten Brauen einen fragenden Blick zu. „Wovon redest du?“

„Du hast mich an Bord geschmuggelt.“

„Ja, na und? Hätte ich das nicht getan, wäre ich jetzt tot. Vom Rest der Menschheit ganz zu schweigen. Wenn sich jemand zu bedanken hat, dann bin das also ich.“

Jim schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Darum geht’s nicht.“

„Worum geht’s dann?“

„Darum, dass du mich an Bord geschmuggelt hast.“

Bones wandte sich ab und stellte den Angiographen aus. „Wenn du dich nicht gleich anziehst, dann mach ich das für dich.“

„Ganz genau.“

Bones blinzelte verwirrt und drehte sich wieder zu Jim um. „Was?“

„Dann machst du das für mich. Für mich. Du bist ein toller Freund, Bones.“

Bones fand, dass die Wendung in diesem Dialog ein wenig schwer nachzuvollziehen war, und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Doch, bist du, Bones. Der allerbeste Freund … selbst wenn du Spock nicht aufgehalten hast, als er mich auf diesen Drecksplaneten geschossen hat.“

„Du hast dich unmöglich benommen, Jim.“

„Ich weiß. Außerdem hat der Computer euer Gespräch über mich aufgezeichnet. Du hast mich mit einem Hengst verglichen.“ Jim wippte mit den Beinen. Bones stöhnte genervt auf. „Ich war im Stress.“

„Natürlich.“ Jim grinste ihn an. „Ich will, dass du mein CMO wirst, Bones.“

Doktor McCoy war, wenn man es treffend beschreiben wollte, hin und her gerissen zwischen grenzenlosem Entsetzen und purer Euphorie. „Dein CMO?“

Jim nickte. Bones nahm ihm das Uniformoberteil aus der Hand, legte es beiseite und umarmte ihn. „Danke, Jim.“

„Huh.“

„Was?“

„Schmusebedürftig, hn?“

„Idiot.“

„Hey, ich bin dein Captain!“


	2. Chapter 2

„Die erste Bodenmission, und dann gleich so was. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du mich nur mitgenommen hast, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.“

„Hör auf zu meckern und mach, dass es weggeht!“ Jim lag bäuchlings auf einer der Krankenliegen und scheiterte bei dem Versuch, würdevoll aus der Wäsche zu gucken.

„Hättest du dich nicht draufgesetzt, dann hätten wir jetzt nicht dieses Problem!“

Bones stellte fest, dass sein Umgangston mit dem Captain beim Rest des medizinischen Personals zu gleichen Teilen Fassungslosigkeit und Lachanfälle auslöste, und versuchte sich an einer professionelleren Ansprache. „Was genau ist vorgefallen, Captain?“

„Hab ich doch schon gesagt: Wir sind auf Leben gestoßen, wo wir keins erwartet haben … es war alles andere als erfreut, uns zu sehen, und hat mit Steinen geworfen … und ich bin mit dem Hintern in einer Pflanze gelandet, die das gar nicht lustig fand. Und jetzt tu was! Das juckt!“

Bones seufzte, zog Jim die blauen Shorts unter den Allerwertesten und betrachtete eingehend die Pusteln, die Jims Kehrseite verunzierten. „Ich muss das genauer analysieren. Hat Sulu eine Probe der Pflanze mit an Bord gebracht?“

„Ich denke schon. Kannst du mir nicht irgendwas geben, damit das aufhört zu jucken?“

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du schrecklich wehleidig bist?“

„DAS JUCKT!“

„Schwester Chapel, wären Sie so gut, dem Captain ein Kühlkissen fertig zu machen, bevor er anfängt zu weinen?“

„Selbstverständlich, Doktor McCoy.“

„Vielen Dank.“

Die Schwester zog sich zurück, und Jim drehte den Kopf, damit er Bones ansehen konnte. „Du bist deinem Team ein schlechtes Vorbild, mein Lieber.“

„Und was bist dann bitte du?“

„Ich bin der Captain.“

„Genau, worauf ich hinaus wollte …“

Schwester Chapel kam mit dem Kühlkissen zurück, und Bones drückte es seinem Captain ohne jede Vorwarnung auf den Arsch. Jim japste entsetzt.

Bones grinste sardonisch. „Besser?“

„Ich hasse dich.“

 

~*~

 

„Bones!“

„Nicht jetzt, Jim, ich bin beschäftigt.“

„Du trinkst Kaffee!“

„Eben damit bin ich ja beschäftigt.“

Schwester Chapel versuchte vergeblich, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, und Bones hielt ihr prompt seine Tasse entgegen. „Lachen Sie nicht, Christine, schenken Sie mir lieber nach.“

„Sehr gern, Leonard.“

Jim starrte irritiert von einem zum anderen, und Bones zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Was?“

„Wann seid ihr beim Vornamen angekommen?“

„Zwischen der zweiten und der dritten Tasse Kaffee“, erwiderte Bones trocken. „Christine kocht hervorragenden Kaffee. Möchtest du auch eine Tasse?“

„Nein danke.“ Jim verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Leonard zog die Augenbraue noch ein wenig höher. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Jim?“

Jim ließ die Schultern hängen. „Es ist so langweilig auf der Brücke.“

Bones verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist der Captain!“

„Na und? Ich langweile mich eben auf hohem Niveau!“

Bones grollte, Schwester Chapel verbarg ein Grinsen hinter ihrer Hand, und Jim setzte mit einem Mal eine ernste Miene auf. „Ich geh ja schon.“

Er verschwand zurück auf die Brücke, und Bones starrte ihm völlig fassungslos hinterher. „So leicht bin ich ihn noch nie losgeworden.“

 

~*~

 

Die Tür zum Quartier des Captains öffnete sich, und Leonard trat mit ungewohntem Zögern ein. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Seit einer Woche mied Jim die Krankenstation wie der Teufel das Weihwasser – nicht, dass das so ungewöhnlich wäre. Aber die Krux an der Sache war, dass Bones das Gefühl hatte, dass Jim nicht die Krankenstation mied, sondern ihn selbst … und das machte ihn ein wenig nervös.

„Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?“ begrüßte Jim ihn jedoch lächelnd, und Bones unterdrückte ein Aufatmen.

„Ich hab dir immens spannende Lektüre mitgebracht, die dein Autogramm benötigt, bevor ich sie an die Sternenflotte sende“, erklärte er kurz, und Jim streckte die Hand aus und nahm das PADD von ihm entgegen. „Danke.“

Jim saß an seinem Schreibtisch, vor sich einen Stapel Berichte aus allen Ecken und Enden des Schiffes, neben sich eine Tasse Tee, und Bones brauchte einen Moment, ehe er dieses Bild in sich aufgenommen hatte.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Was starrst du so?“ erkundigte Jim sich misstrauisch, und Bones beschrieb mit großzügiger Geste den Schreibtisch samt Jims, des Tees und der versammelten PADDs. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde … aber du gibst wirklich einen ganz hervorragenden Captain ab. Siehst richtig respektabel aus … und trinkst sogar Tee.“

Jim grinste schwach und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich sagen … mein Doktor hat mir Schläge angedroht, sollte ich mich nicht zu einem gesünderen Lebenswandel bekehren. Außerdem bin ich jawohl nicht der Einzige, der eine nahezu dramatische Veränderung durchgemacht hat: Du Einsiedlerkrebs hast jetzt eine Freundin!“

Bones blinzelte und starrte und blinzelte, und wusste noch immer nicht, was Jim von ihm wollte. „Ich habe eine was?“

Jim blickte verdutzt zu ihm auf. „Eine Freundin! So nennt man das, wenn ein Mann zärtliche Gefühle für eine Frau hegt und sich ihr gegenüber lächerlich benimmt – zumindest hab ich mir das sagen lassen.“

Bones runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe keine Freundin.“

„Ach komm, ich hab euch doch gesehen!“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du gesehen haben willst, Jim, aber ich habe keine Freundin.“

Jetzt war es an Jim, zu blinzeln und zu starren. „Aber du … du hast sie angelächelt und beim Vornamen angesprochen!“

„Großer Gott, sprichst du von Schwester Chapel?“

„Von wem denn bitte sonst?“

Bones wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. „Du musst ja eine interessante Meinung von mir haben, wenn du meinst, dass so was schon ausreicht, um sie als meine Freundin zu qualifizieren.“

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab dich eben noch nie so … entspannt mit ’ner Frau erlebt.“

„Sie ist meine Oberschwester. Ich arbeite eng mit ihr zusammen.“

„Und du bist sicher, dass sie nicht deine Freundin ist?“

„Ziemlich sicher, ja. Du Spinner. Außerdem hätte ich dir sowas jawohl erzählt.“

Jim lächelte ein bisschen. „Hättest du?“

„Selbstverständlich.“

Bones konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso, aber das Klima im Quartier des Captains machte eine elementare Wandlung durch.

Jim grinste ihn an. „Wunderbar.“

 

~*~

 

„Ngh.“

„Ich nehme an, du bist furchtbar stolz auf dich selbst.“

Jims Körper fühlte sich an, wie in Dämmstoffe gewickelt, sein Hirn wie in Himbeergelee eingelegt, aber Bones’ Stimme schaffte es trotzdem, mit all ihrem zynischen Vorwurf zu ihm durchzudringen.

„Hhn?“ machte er hilflos und versuchte, den Nebel in seinem Sichtfeld wegzublinzeln. Es funktionierte nicht.

Jim geriet ein wenig in Panik, beruhigte sich jedoch wieder, als Bones’ Gesicht in dem Nebel auftauchte und ihm einen strengen Blick zuwarf. „Du bist ein Idiot.“

Wenn Bones so liebevoll mit ihm umging, dann würde er ganz sicher wieder in Ordnung kommen.

„Was’n passiert?“ erkundigte er sich ein wenig undeutlich und kniff reflexartig die Lider zusammen, als Bones seinen Augenhintergrund ausleuchtete.

„Das Übliche“, grollte Bones unversöhnlich. „Kannst du es eigentlich nicht dem Sicherheitsteam überlassen, zwischen die Fronten zu geraten? Cupcake, zum Beispiel, wurde für sowas ausgebildet.“

„Aber ich bin der Captain!“

„Eben! Dein Job ist es, zu überleben, um mir bis ans Ende aller Tage auf den Geist zu gehen.“

Bones klang irgendwie noch ein wenig angefressener als sonst schon, und Jim runzelte kurz die Stirn und ließ es dann eilig bleiben. Es tat weh.

„Du warst fünf Minuten lang klinisch tot, nur damit du’s weißt.“

Das erklärte es natürlich.

„Och, Bones, hast du dir etwa Sorgen gemacht? Das wär doch nicht nötig gewesen!“

Bones richtete sich mit einem Ruck auf, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, wandte sich ab und stelzte von Dannen.

Jim blinzelte ihm fassungslos nach.

Ein paar Minuten später stand Schwester Chapel an seiner Seite und kontrollierte mit leicht bestürzter Miene seine Vitalfunktionen.

„Wo ist er hin?“ erkundigte Jim sich vorsichtig bei ihr, und ihr Gesicht wurde kurz streng. „Doktor McCoy hat sein Büro aufgesucht, Captain. Ich glaube … ich glaube, ich habe gesehen, wie er einen Schuss Bourbon in seinen Kaffee gegeben hat.“

Eine Sekunde später schien sie zu bereuen, was sie gesagt hatte, und Jim presste die Lippen zusammen. Es passte nicht zu Bones, im Dienst zu trinken. Zumindest nicht so, dass sein Team davon etwas mitbekam.

„Schicken Sie ihn zu mir“, verlangte er mit all der Autorität, die er unter den gegebenen Umständen aufzubringen vermochte, und lediglich ein leichtes Heben ihrer sandfarbenen Augenbraue deutete an, was sie davon hielt. „Natürlich, Captain. Warten Sie einen Moment.“

Damit zog sie sich zurück.

Der Moment dehnte sich bis über die fünf Minuten Grenze, und Jim hatte einen Knoten im Magen, als er endlich den energischen Gang vernahm, der Bones’ Nahen ankündigte.

„Was willst du?“

Oh, dieser mürrische Tonfall. Jim musste tatsächlich ein Lächeln unterdrücken. „Mich entschuldigen, glaube ich.“

„Wofür, zum Teufel?“

Jim blickte sich vorsichtig um. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Bones.“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest.“

Natürlich nicht.

„Komm schon … sei nicht so stur.“

„Ich bin nicht stur. Und wenn du erlaubst – ich habe Besseres zu tun, als hier herum zu stehen.“

„Wenn du weiter so fies zu mir bist, wird sich das auf meinen Gesundheitszustand niederschlagen.“

„Der liegt ohnehin schon am Boden und kann sich kaum noch rühren.“

Jim seufzte leise. „Bones …“

„Es war eine Routinemission, Jim. Eine Routinemission. Und dann trägt Spock dich hier rein, und deine Organe kommen mir praktisch entgegen!“

Jim zog die Nase kraus. „Ok. Ekelhaft, das gebe ich zu. Aber das ist doch kein Grund, jetzt so -“

Jim unterbrach sich, als er Bones’ Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, und schluckte trocken. „Du hattest mich aufgegeben.“

„Du warst tot, Jim.“ Bones klang fürchterlich erschöpft. „Wir hatten bereits deinen Todeszeitpunkt festgehalten.“

„Und dann?“

„Dann hab ich noch mal versucht, dich wiederzubeleben.“

Jim entkam ein flatternder Atemzug. „Obwohl … obwohl …“

„Ich konnte doch nicht so einfach aufgeben.“

Jim schloss die Augen. „Natürlich konntest du das nicht.“

 

~*~

 

„Ähm …“

„Na, das fängt ja gut an.“ Um Bones’ Mundwinkel spielte ein amüsierter Zug, und Jim trat ein wenig unbehaglich von einem Bein aufs andere.

Bones wurde augenblicklich ernst. „Was ist los mit dir?“

„Ich hab … äh … ein kleines Problem.“

Bones stand von dem Sofa in seinem Quartier auf und ging auf Jim zu, der es keine zwei Schritte in den Raum hinein geschafft hatte.

„Ich weiß, ich erzähl dir das nicht zum ersten Mal, Jim, aber wenn dir etwas fehlt, dann sollst du zur Krankenstation gehen. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht gern um deine Wehwehchen kümmere, aber wenn es nichts Ernstes ist, kannst du auch M’Benga damit belästigen. Ich hab Feierabend.“

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Mit so was kann ich nicht zu M’Benga gehen.“

Bones zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe, blieb direkt vor Jim stehen und musterte ihn von oben nach unten. „Was hast du dir eingefangen?“

„Was?“

„Denkst du, mir kommt nicht zu Ohren, wie du dich bei Bodenmissionen aufführst, wenn ich nicht dabei bin? Ich wundere mich nur, dass du es so lange geschafft hast, ohne irgendwelche ominösen Geschlechtskrankheiten zu bekommen.“

Bones stellte verdutzt fest, dass sich ein Ausdruck kompletter Empörung und Fassungslosigkeit auf Jims sonst so gutmütigen Zügen ausbreitete.

„Ich bin der Captain eines Raumschiffes! Des verdammten Flagschiffes der Sternenflotte! Was denkst du dir eigentlich?!“

Bones zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Verzeihung, Jim, aber was genau treibst du mit den Eingeborenen, nachdem du sie halb besinnungslos geflirtet hast?“

„Gar nichts!“

„Selbstverständlich …“

„Wirklich nicht!“

Bones seufzte, wandte sich ab und ging zum Sofa zurück. „Und was führt dich dann zu mir, wenn nicht die imminente Gefahr, dir könnte jede Sekunde dein kleiner Jim abfallen?“

„Sag mal, wie redest du eigentlich mit deinem Captain?“

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich Feierabend habe.“

Jim seufzte, ließ die Arme hängen und sah einem zu Tode betrübten Fünfjährigen erschreckend ähnlich. „Ich brauche einen Lusthemmer.“

Bones starrte ihn an. „Einen was?“

Jim sackte noch ein wenig mehr in sich zusammen. „Ich halt’s einfach nicht mehr aus, Bones. Ich bin der Captain. Ich kann mich an niemanden von der Besatzung ranmachen. Und bei Bodenmissionen kann ich mich noch viel weniger austoben. Da würde die Sternenflotte ja sofort in Verruf geraten. Ich werd bald wahnsinnig.“

Bones wusste nicht, ob er schockiert oder amüsiert sein sollte. „Willst du mir sagen, du lebst abstinent, seit wir los geflogen sind?“

„Ja, was denn sonst?“

„Ich bin beeindruckt.“

„Dann verleih dem doch bitte Ausdruck, indem du mir verdammt noch mal hilfst!“

Bones wischte sich übers Gesicht. „Und du meinst, es würde helfen, wenn ich dir Drogen verabreiche? Bei deinem Immunsystem könnte so ein Lusthemmer alle möglichen Nebenwirkungen entwickeln – oder überhaupt nicht funktionieren.“

„Dann musst du eben einen erfinden, der funktioniert. Außerdem haben die gegenteilig wirksamen Drogen bei mir schließlich auch immer die gewünschten Ergebnisse erzeugt.“

Jim schien es absolut ernst zu meinen, und Bones winkte ihn an sich heran. Jim, anscheinend am Ende seiner Kräfte, folgte der stummen Aufforderung, setzte sich zu ihm und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Bourbon?“

„Ja, bitte.“

Bones schenkte Jim ein, reichte ihm das Glas und musterte ihn nachdenklich. Jim stürzte den Bourbon in einem Zug hinunter.

„Hey, nicht so eilig – das ist das gute Zeug!“

Jim schnaufte leise. „Entschuldige.“

Dann verzog sich sein Gesicht mit einem Mal zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse. „Gaila war die Letzte, Bones. Ich kann nicht … nicht aufhören an sie zu denken.“

Bones erkannte mit plötzlicher Bestürzung, dass Jim mit den Nerven am Ende war, und legte behutsam den Arm um ihn. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Jim möglicherweise Liebeskummer haben könnte. Und was für ein Freund war er bitteschön, dass es ihn derartig überraschte?

Jim schenkte sich Bourbon nach, leerte sein Glas diesmal etwas gemessener, und stellte es schließlich auf den Tisch zurück. Er atmete tief durch. „Entschuldige.“

„Gern. Wenn du mir jetzt noch erzählst, was genau ich entschuldigen soll?“ Bones drückte sanft Jims Schulter, und dieser leckte sich über die Lippen.

Jim grinste schwach, seinen Körper durchlief ein Schauer, und er schloss die Augen. „Gott, schreib das bloß nicht in meine Akte.“

„Wie oft denn noch, Jim. Ich bin nicht im Dienst.“

Jim lehnte sich zur Seite und dichter an Bones, und der Doktor rieb ihm beruhigend über die Schulter. „Das hier bleibt unter uns, keine Sorge.“

„Gut“, sagte Jim leise. Und dann küsste er Bones.

Einen Moment lang war der Doktor zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, dann wandte er sich Jim zu, zog ihn in seine Arme und erwiderte den Kuss mit sanfter Zurückhaltung. Jim stöhnte unwillkürlich, öffnete die Lippen und drängte sich mit dem ganzen Körper an Bones heran. Es war viel zu lange her. „Bones … oh Gott, Bones …“

„Schon gut, Jim. Ich hab dich.“

 

~*~

 

„Ich bestehe darauf, in Zukunft informiert zu werden, sollte sein Gesundheitszustand es dem Captain unmöglich machen, die Nacht in seinem Quartier zu verbringen.“

„Halten Sie die Klappe, Spock.“

Der Erste Offizier wirkte einigermaßen empört über diese Aufforderung des Doktors, und Jim drückte stöhnend seinen Kopf zurück ins Kissen. „Es geht mir gut, Spock. Kein Grund zur Sorge.“

Spock zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Eben sprachen Sie noch von einem medizinischen Notfall, der Sie dazu gezwungen habe, Doktor McCoy außerhalb seiner Dienstzeit aufzusuchen und die Nacht in seinem Quartier zu verbringen.“

„Es war ja auch ein medizinischer Notfall, Sie grünblütiger Halbkobold.“

An Spocks Stirn begann eine Ader zu pulsieren. „Und worum handelte es sich dabei?“

„Das ist vertraulich.“

Spock zog die Augenbraue noch ein wenig höher. „Dann kann ich also annehmen, dass der Captain wieder diensttauglich ist?“

„Da können Sie Ihre hübschen Spitzohren drauf verwetten.“

„Doktor McCoy, ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass ich Ihre augenblicklichen Art, mich anzusprechen, weder nachvollziehen noch gutheißen kann.“

„Zur Kenntnis genommen. Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie hier raus kommen. Jim kommt gleich.“

Spock zog sich, leicht grün um die Nase, zurück, und Bones lehnte sich mit leichtem Aufatmen gegen die Tür, sobald diese sich hinter dem Vulkanier geschlossen hatte.

„Ist der Mann schwer von Begriff“, ließ Jim sich vom Bett her vernehmen.

Bones schnaubte amüsiert. „Er ist grün geworden.“

Jim hob sein Gesicht wieder aus dem Kopfkissen, grinste zu Bones hinüber und setzte sich schließlich auf. „Du hast seine Ohren als hübsch bezeichnet – was erwartest du?“

Bones schnaubte ein weiteres Mal. „Genau, Jim. Daran wird es gelegen haben. Und jetzt steh endlich auf, du bist sowieso schon spät dran.“

„Du hättest mich ja auch wecken können!“

„Was bin ich – dein Kindermädchen?“

Jim grinste ihm zu und sprang aus dem Bett. „Oh, du bist was viel, viel Besseres.“

Damit verschwand er ins Bad.

 

~*~

 

„Wo ist er?“

„Captain, ich denke nicht, dass Sie -“

„Schwester Chapel, verstehen Sie das jetzt bitte nicht falsch, aber es interessiert mich gerade überhaupt nicht, was Sie denken. Wo ist er?“

Chapel deutete schweigend auf den Sanitärbereich der Krankenstation, und Jim nickte ihr dankbar zu und eilte in die entsprechende Richtung.

Jim betrat die kleine Nasszelle, die Tür schloss sich mit einem leisen Zusch hinter ihm, und ihm sank der Magen in die Knie. Bones stand am Waschbecken, drehte den Hahn zu, und Wasser perlte über seine Wangen und tropfte auf sein Uniformoberteil. Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel.

Jim schluckte nervös. „Bones …“

„Ich wäre jetzt wirklich lieber allein." Bones’ Stimme klang ein wenig heiser.

Jim machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Wirklich?“

„Jah, Jim. Wirklich.“

„Du konntest nichts für sie tun, Bones. Sie war schon so gut wie tot, als wir sie an Bord gebracht haben.“

„Und diese fachärztliche Versicherung soll mir jetzt helfen, mich besser zu fühlen?“

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich wollte doch nur -“

„Ich weiß, Jim. Und ich weiß, dass ich alles für sie getan habe. Trotzdem tut es nicht weniger weh, sie verloren zu haben.“ Bones wischte sich übers Gesicht, hielt kurz die Augen geschlossen, und Jim machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Soll ich wirklich gehen?“

„… Nein.“ Bones schlug die Augen wieder auf, stellte fest, dass Jim direkt vor ihm stand, und entließ ein unfreiwilliges Seufzen, als Jim ihn in die Arme schloss. „Wann sind wir eigentlich solche Waschweiber geworden?“

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe.“

 

~*~

 

Jim stand in seinem Quartier am Fenster und starrte ins Weltall hinaus. Er fühlte sich alt. Blöde Sache.

Die Tür zu seinen Räumlichkeiten öffnete sich, und Jim erkannte Bones am Rauschen seiner Uniform und an den selbstsicheren, energischen Schritten, mit denen er sich ihm näherte.

Jim rührte sich nicht. Bones stellte sich neben ihn, blickte eine Zeit lang ebenfalls in die schwarze Endlosigkeit hinaus, dann drehte er sich sehr entschieden um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. „Denkst du an Gaila?“

Jim hob leicht die Augenbrauen und wusste absolut nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Ihm kam langsam der Verdacht, Bones habe sein Geständnis, was diese Dame anging, ein wenig falsch verstanden.

„Sie ist nicht tot, weißt du. Nur auf einem anderen Schiff. Du könntest sie kontaktieren.“

„Ich will sie nicht kontaktieren“, sagte Jim ruhig. Er schwieg eine Weile.

„Jim“, setzte Bones vorsichtig an, und Jim legte seine Hand ans Fenster. „Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie mich liebt.“

Bones machte prompt den Mund wieder zu. Jim wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Es hat sich nicht so angefühlt, wie ich erwartet hatte.“

Bones runzelte die Stirn. „Das tut mir leid, Jim.“

Jim lächelte schwach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Muss es nicht.“

 

~*~

 

„Machen Sie Platz!“

„Captain, Doktor McCoy befindet sich mitten in einer Operation, und Sie sind nicht steril. Bitte warten Sie hier, bis der Eingriff beendet ist.“ Die Hilfsschwester wirkte ein wenig überfordert, und unter anderen Umständen hätte sie Jim leid getan. Jetzt jedoch nahm er sie nur als Hindernis wahr. „Ich will zu ihm!“

„Jim.“

Jim hielt inne, drehte sich zu Spock um und starrte ihn an. „Was?“

„Ihre Agitation ist nachzuvollziehen, aber Sie sollten versuchen, sich zu beruhigen.“

Jim ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie wieder. „Und wie soll ich das anstellen?“

„Doktor M’Benga ist ein äußerst fähiger Arzt. Doktor McCoy ist in guten Händen.“

Jim setzte dazu an, vor der Tür zum Operationssaal auf und ab zu laufen, und Spock beobachtete ihn mit leicht erhobener Augenbraue.

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll an Bord bleiben!“ entfuhr es Jim plötzlich. „Aber hat er auf mich gehört? Nein, er hört nie auf mich! Bildet sich ein, er wisse alles besser, bloß weil er ein paar Jahre älter ist! Und dann rennt er mitten durchs Streufeuer, bloß um -“

Jim bremste sich, und Spock tat, als sei er völlig unerschüttert. „Leutnant Uhura ist auf dem Wege der Besserung, soweit ich weiß. Schwester Chapel teilte mir mit, sie könne morgen auf die Brücke zurückkehren.“

„Spock, Sie wissen, dass ich -“

„Selbstverständlich. Ihre enge Beziehung zu Doktor McCoy entschuldigt Ihre mangelnde Objektivität in diesem Fall.“

Jim öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und atmete tief durch. „Da war so viel Blut.“

Spock legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Doktor McCoys Verwundung schien hauptsächlich oberflächlich zu sein. Der Blutverlust sollte Doktor M’Benga vor keine allzu großen Herausforderungen stellen.“

Jim wollte etwas erwidern, aber die Tür zum Operationssaal öffnete sich, und Chapel kam heraus. „Sie können ihn jetzt sehen, Captain.“

„Chapel, Sie sind ein Engel!“

Jim sauste durch die Tür, und Spock blieb mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen zurück.

Bones lag auf einer der Krankenliegen, bleich, aber ansonsten ohne sichtbare Makel, und Jim trat, plötzlich unsicher, an ihn heran. Bones blinzelte, als er ihn kommen hörte, blickte erschöpft zu ihm auf, und Jim, der eine gesalzene Strafpredigt vorbereitet hatte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Hey“, krächzte er nervös.

Bones lächelte ein wenig. „Hey.“

Jim seufzte und sackte ein bisschen in sich zusammen. „Mach so was ja nie wieder.“

„Uhura war verletzt, Jim. Es ist meine Pflicht als CMO, mich um so was zu kümmern.“

„Nicht, wenn du dazu durch ein Minenfeld rennen musst!“

Bones schloss die Augen, würdigte das nicht mit einer Antwort, und Jim beugte sich über ihn. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren, du Idiot!“

Bones öffnete das linke Auge einen Spalt. „Nun … ich bin hier, richtig?“

Jim seufzte unwillkürlich. „Jah.“

„Na bitte. Darf ich mich jetzt ausruhen?“

Jim blickte sich unsicher um. „Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?“

„Nur, wenn du versprichst, die Klappe zu halten.“

„Alles, was du willst, Bonesy.“

 

~*~

 

„Seit wann klingelst du denn?“

Bones blickte von seinem Buch auf, und Jim grinste, während er an das Sofa heran trat, auf dem der Doktor residierte. „Soll ich nicht?“

„Ich hab dir den Code zu meinem Quartier nicht ohne Grund gegeben.“ Bones legte sein Buch beiseite, und Jim setzte sich zu ihm, streckte die Beine von sich und seufzte.

Bones betrachtete ihn von der Seite. „Alles ok?“

„Ja, Doktor. Alles bestens. Ein wenig ereignislos vielleicht.“

„Sei doch froh.“

Jim legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. „M’Benga behauptet, du seiest wieder diensttauglich.“

„Und, glaubst du ihm nicht?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ist es dafür nicht noch ein bisschen zu früh?“

Bones schnaubte leise. „Jim.“

„Was?“

„Ich bin nicht aus Glas.“

„Ich mein ja nur. Ich will nicht, dass du dich überanstrengst.“

Bones schüttelte leicht den Kopf, klopfte Jim auf den Oberschenkel und erhob sich.

„Wo willst du hin?“

„Ich mache mir einen Tee, Mutti. Hör endlich auf, dich wie eine Mutterglucke zu benehmen.“

„Setz dich wieder hin, ich mach dir den Tee.“

Bones stöhnte genervt auf. „Jim!“

Jim ignorierte ihn, stand auf und ging zum Replikator hinüber. „Was hättest du denn gern?“

Bones schüttelte den Kopf über ihn, setzte sich zurück aufs Sofa und orderte Earl Grey.

Jim gab die Forderung an den Replikator weiter. Zwei Minuten später saß er wieder neben Bones auf dem Sofa, und der Doktor starrte ihn ausdauernd von der Seite an. „Muss ich es wirklich sagen?“

„Hm?“

Jim schenkte ihm einen Blick grenzenloser Unschuld, und McCoy konnte es nicht fassen. „Jetzt kommst du mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck um die Ecke? Nach all der Zeit?“

Jim fügte Verwirrung zur Unschuld hinzu, und Bones beschloss, dass es genug war. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ich verletzt wurde, Jim.“

„Wessen denn bitte sonst?“

„Vielleicht die des Xenophobikers, der auf mich geschossen hat?“

„Aber ich bin der Captain!“

„Ich sag dir das nicht gern, Jim, aber das macht dich nicht zu Gott.“

Bones trank einen Schluck Tee. Jim verfiel in verstocktes Schweigen. „Wenn ich was anders gemacht hätte -“, begann er schließlich.

„Diesen Weg schlägst du bitte gar nicht erst ein“, knurrte Bones ungeduldig. „Wenn ich was anders gemacht hätte, wäre ich vielleicht immer noch verheiratet und säße jetzt in Georgia auf meiner Veranda, statt mich mit dir herumschlagen zu müssen.“

Jim blinzelte ihn an. „Schrecklicher Gedanke.“

„Ja, nicht wahr?“

 

~*~

 

„Was soll das heißen, sie will dich näher kennen lernen?“

Bones verdrehte die Augen. „Das soll heißen, Jim, dass die Senatorin ein romantisches Interesse an mir hegt. So unwahrscheinlich dir das auch vorkommen mag.“

Jim machte ein furchtbar ernstes Gesicht. „Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst an Bord bleiben.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mir von ihrer Seite Gefahr droht, du Held.“

„Sie ist drei Köpfe größer als du.“

„Ja, sie hat schon gesagt, sie fände mich niedlich.“

Jim wedelte mit den Armen. „Und jetzt?“

„Naja … ich kann ihr schlecht absagen, ohne deine Verhandlungen mit ihr zu sabotieren, oder?“

Jim zog ein unzufriedenes Gesicht. „Wie unprofessionell von ihr.“

„Du bist doch bloß beleidigt, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht deiner schillernden Persönlichkeit gilt.“

„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Mannsweiber sind nicht meine Sache.“

„Sie ist kein Mannsweib, sie ist nur sehr groß. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich bin verabredet.“

„Etwa mit ihr?!“

„Mit wem denn bitte sonst?“

Jim nahm eine furchtbar erhabene Aura an. „Na, dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß.“

„Dankeschön.“

„Tu nichts, was ich nicht auch – äh … nein. Lieber nicht.“

Bones grinste schief. „Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen.“

 

~*~

 

„Wo warst du so lange?“

„Gott, erschreck mich doch nicht so! Was sitzt du hier im Dunkeln?“

„Computer, Licht auf fünfzig Prozent.“

Angenehm schummriges Licht erhellte Bones’ Quartier, so dass er Jim auf seinem Sofa ausmachen konnte. „Sag mir, dass das ein Scherz sein soll. Du kannst doch unmöglich hier gewartet haben, dass ich nach Hause komme!“

„Ich bin der Captain, ich bin für das Wohlbefinden meiner Crew verantwortlich.“

Bones schüttelte den Kopf und zog seine Jacke aus, um sie wegzuhängen.

Jim beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Und, wie war’s?“

„Bist du eigentlich wirklich so unverschämt, oder tust du nur so?“

„Ich zeige lediglich freundschaftliches Interesse.“

„Ja, sicher.“

Bones fuhr ohne Scham damit fort, seine Kleidung abzulegen, und Jim fuhr ohne Scham damit fort, ihn dabei zu beobachten. „Also?“

„Wir haben einen vergnüglichen Abend verbracht.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“

„Das heißt, dass wir zusammen Essen waren, bevor wir gemeinsam ein klassisches Konzert besucht haben.“

„Und?“

„Ihre Spezies kann verdammt gut singen.“

Bones schlüpfte in eine der abgetragenen Trainingshosen, in denen er für gewöhnlich zu schlafen pflegte, und setzte sich zu Jim aufs Sofa.

Jim grinste ihn an. „Gehst du jetzt mir ihr?“

„Ja, Jim.“

„Was?!“

„Natürlich gehe ich mit ihr. Wir sind eine lebenslange Bindung eingegangen, genau zwischen dem Hauptgang und dem Dessert. Wenn wir übermorgen hier weg fliegen, wird mich das in eine Melancholie stürzen, die mich wahrscheinlich langsam dahinsiechen lassen wird, bevor ich an gebrochenem Herzen eingehe.“

Jim klopfte ihm auf den Oberschenkel. „Hätte ja sein können, dass der Funke überspringt.“

„Nein, Jim, du hast Glück gehabt. Ich hab dich immer noch lieber als alle anderen.“

Jim grinste prompt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Och, Bones … ich hab dich auch lieb.“

Bones grinste zurück. „Ich weiß. Und jetzt raus hier, ich will ins Bett.“

„Seit wann hält dich meine Anwesenheit vom Schlafen ab?“

„Auch wieder wahr.“

 

~*~

 

„Alle raus hier.“

Bones sprach mit einer Stimme, die so kontrolliert war, dass sie an den Rändern vibrierte. Spock sah ihn an, Verständnis und Sorge und eine völlig uncharakteristische Unsicherheit im Blick, dann sah er zu Jim hinüber, der sich in eine Ecke der Krankenstation gekauert hatte und unkontrolliert zitterte.

„Doktor McCoy, sind Sie sicher, dass -“

„Ja, Spock. Ich bin sicher. Bitte gehen Sie.“

Spock warf einen letzten Blick auf den Captain, dann nickte er langsam. „Falls Sie mich brauchen sollten …“

„Ich werde Sie unverzüglich kontaktieren, sollte ich Ihre Hilfe benötigen.“

Spock zögerte kurz, dann legte er Bones die Hand auf die Schulter, drückte sie kurz, und ging.

Bones atmete tief durch und fixierte seinen Blick auf Jim. Scotty hatte ihn direkt auf die Krankenstation gebeamt, und Bones hatte nicht gewusst, was er zu erwarten hatte.

Hiermit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Jim?“

Jim zuckte so heftig zusammen, als habe er ihn geschlagen, und Bones ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Dann atmete er tief durch, entspannte sie wieder und griff nach seinem Trikorder. Die Realisation, dass Jim körperlich nicht das Geringste fehlte, erleichterte ihn nur kurz. Telepathen hatten andere Mittel und Wege, Schaden anzurichten.

McCoy näherte sich Jim vorsichtig, ging vor ihm in die Hocke und atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch. „Jim?“ versuchte er es dann so sanft wie nur möglich, und Jim zuckte wieder zusammen, wenn auch nicht ganz so heftig wie zuvor.

„Nein“, brachte er stockend hervor, und Bones hörte die unterdrückten Tränen in seiner Stimme. „Nein, das ist nicht real. Du bist nicht real.“

Es drehte Bones den Magen um. „Ich bin hier, Jim. Ich bin real. Du bist in Sicherheit.“

Er streckte die Hand aus, um Jim zu berühren, und Jim fuhr so heftig zusammen, dass seine Zähne laut klappernd aufeinander schlugen. „Nein! Nicht! Du bist nicht – nicht …“

Bones, unfähig sich noch länger zu beherrschen, riss Jim an sich heran und zog ihn in seine Arme, und Jim kämpfte gegen ihn an wie ein Mann, der sich mit letzter Kraft gegen den Sog der Strömung wehrt. Dann hielt er plötzlich still, wurde unnatürlich ruhig, und Bones strich ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf. „Jim?“

Jim antwortete nicht, presste sich nur enger an ihn, und Bones schloss die Augen. „Ich hab dich, Jim, ich hab dich.“

Er griff nach seinem Kommunikator. „McCoy an Spock.“

„Hier Spock.“ Der Erste Offizier klang beinahe ein bisschen gehetzt.

„Ich brauche Sie auf der Krankenstation.“

„Verstanden.“

Eine halbe Minute später kam er durch die Türen der Krankenstation, und McCoy blickte von seinem Platz am Boden, Jim in seinen Armen, zu ihm auf. „Sie sind Berührungstelepath?“

„Das ist korrekt.“

Jim machte sich so klein wie nur möglich beim Klang ihrer Stimmen, und Bones warf Spock einen eindringlichen Blick zu. Spock nickte nur.

Er kam vorsichtig und völlig lautlos an sie heran, ging vor ihnen in die Hocke und hielt inne. Bones rieb Jim sanft über den Rücken. „Ich drehe dich jetzt herum, Jim. Du musst keine Angst haben. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“

Jim wimmerte leise, wehrte sich jedoch nicht, als Bones seine Ankündigung in die Tat umsetzte. Bones schlang beide Arme um ihn und hielt ihn an sich gedrückt. Dann erst nickte er Spock zu.

„Jim“, sagte Spock leise, und Bones hörte die mühsam kontrollierte Zuneigung und Sorge in seiner Stimme, „ich werde dich jetzt berühren.“

Bones wusste nicht, ob es an seinem Tonfall oder am ungewohnten Du lag, aber Jim schien sich tatsächlich ein wenig zu entspannen.

Spock legte seine Linke unter Jims Kinn, hob es vorsichtig an, und drückte die Finger seiner Rechten an Jims Stirn, Wange und Kiefer und schloss die Augen. Es ging ein Ruck durch ihn hindurch, als sei er in kaltes Wasser gestoßen worden, seine Lippen öffneten sich in einem tonlosen Schrei, und Jim wurde lax in Bones’ Armen.

Bones streichelte ihm behutsam über den Bauch, während er Spock beobachtete.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später zog Spock seine Hand von Jim zurück, schlug die Augen auf, und Bones’ Herz sprang ihm in die Kehle. Da war die Andeutung von Tränen in den Augen des Vulkaniers.

„Jim“, sagte Spock sanft, und Bones lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Doktor McCoy ist am Leben. Er ist hier.“

Jim gab einen gequälten Laut von sich, und Spocks Fingerspitzen berührten ein weiteres Mal sein Gesicht. „Er ist hier, Jim. Du hast ihn nicht verloren. Er ist hier.“

Bones saß da wie erstarrt, völlig fassungslos, und starrte Spock an, als sehe er ihn zum ersten Mal.

Durch Jims Körper ging ein Beben. „Aber ich … ich habe ihn sterben sehen. Ich habe ihn schreien hören.“

„Das war nicht real, Jim. Das hier ist real.“ Spock klang, als würde er mit einem kleinen, verschreckten Kind reden. „Bones ist hier, er lebt, und er hält dich fest.“

Jim drehte den Kopf, schlug die Augen auf und sah Bones an, und der Doktor schluckte trocken. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er sagen sollte. Plötzlich schluchzte Jim auf, die Tränen kamen, und Spock richtete sich mit kaum merklichem Zittern wieder auf. „Doktor McCoy, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden.“

„Selbstverständlich, Spock. Danke für Ihre Hilfe.“

Spock nickte ihm zu und ging. Bones blickte ihm nach, hin und her gerissen zwischen Bestürzung und Dankbarkeit. Dann drehte er Jim wieder zu sich herum, legte ihm die Hand in den Nacken und ließ ihn sich ausweinen. Jim presste sein Gesicht an seine Brust, klammerte sich an ihn, und er zitterte. Aber er wisperte auch Leonards Spitznamen, wieder und wieder und wieder, als versuche er sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

Bones versuchte, sich selbst damit abzulenken, Szenarien vor seinem geistigen Auge zu beschwören, wie er höchstpersönlich den Planeten in die Luft sprengte, den sie augenblicklich umkreisten.

 

~*~

 

„Fühlst du dich besser?“

„Jah … nur noch ein wenig Kopfschmerzen.“

Bones nickte zufrieden, zog die Decke höher über Jims Brust und richtete sich auf. Jim blickte aus unnatürlich blauen Augen zu ihm hoch. „Gehst du jetzt weg?“

„Nicht, wenn du nicht willst.“

Jim streckte unwillkürlich die Hand nach ihm aus, und Bones setzte sich zu ihm an die Bettkante und nahm sie in seine. „Versuch zu schlafen, Jim. Ich gehe nicht weg.“

Jim nickte, schloss die Augen, und fünf Minuten später deutete das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken seiner Brust an, dass er tatsächlich eingeschlafen war.

Bones seufzte unwillkürlich. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann Jim zuletzt so jung ausgesehen hatte. Dann kam ein gequälter Laut über Jims Lippen, seine Hand zuckte leicht, und er bäumte sich auf.

Bones fluchte unterdrückt. „Jim“, wisperte er drängend, „wach auf. Es ist ok. Ich bin hier.“

Jim kam mit einem Keuchen zu sich, die Augen groß und dunkel in seinem bleichen Gesicht, und Bones hätte damit rechnen sollen, aber es traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet, als Jim sich in einer fließenden Bewegung aufsetzte, auf ihn zu rutschte und sich an ihn klammerte.

Jim hob den Kopf, sah ihn an, und in seinen Augen stand die gleiche Überraschung, die auch Bones verspürte. „Ich … entschuldige.“

„Schon gut“, erwiderte Bones in äußerst überzeugend gespielter Gelassenheit. „Ich nehme an, du hast schlecht geträumt.“

Jim nickte, zog eine Grimasse und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich benehme mich wie ein Fünfjähriger.“

„Du hast eine schwere traumatische Erfahrung hinter dir, und ich finde, du hältst dich bewundernswert“, widersprach Bones behutsam.

Was immer sie Jim nun im Detail in den Kopf telepathiert hatten, hatte Spock verdammt noch mal die Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Was Bones betraf, so konnte er es nur bemerkenswert finden, wie Jim sich zusammenriss.

Jim sah das selbstverständlich anders. „Ich hab dir die komplette Uniform voll geschnoddert.“

Hinreißend, wirklich. „Es war nur das Oberteil, Jim, und es war nicht voll geschnoddert, es war lediglich ein wenig … klamm.“

Jim schwieg einen Augenblick. „Ich sitz quasi bei dir auf’m Schoß“, stellte er dann fest.

Bones blickte an sich hinab. „Und?“

„Das ist unanständig.“

„Das findest du unanständig? Wir haben schon ganz andere Sachen gemacht.“

„Ja, aber in dem Moment warst du nicht mein Arzt.“

„Ich bin immer dein Arzt, Jim.“

Jim seufzte und kuschelte sich ran. „Ich bevorzuge die Variante, in der du immer mein Freund bist.“

„Der Übergang zwischen Arzt und Freund ist in deinem Fall ein fließender“, klärte Bones ihn gelassen auf.

Jim seufzte erneut. „Unwürdiges Verhalten für einen Captain, wenn du mich fragst.“

„Du hast durchaus die Möglichkeit, mich loszulassen.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich will nicht.“

Jim blickte zu Bones auf, und er sah beinahe ein wenig schüchtern drein. „Stört dich doch nicht, oder?“

„Sehe ich so aus, als würde es mich stören?“

„Du siehst so gut wie immer so aus, als würde dich irgendwas stören.“

Bones grollte, Jim zuckte zusammen, und der Doktor drückte seinem Patienten einen ungewohnt zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Es stört mich nicht, Jim. Du weißt, dass du nur fragen musst, und ich gebe dir, was du brauchst.“

Jim stieß ein schläfriges Glucksen aus. „Also, das klingt wirklich unanständig.“

Bones widersprach nicht und hielt Jim fest, bis er wieder eingeschlafen war. Diesmal blieben die Alpträume aus.

 

~*~

 

Der unbeteiligte Betrachter hätte meinen mögen, Spock sei lediglich ein kleinwenig unbehaglich zumute. Aber der Mann war Vulkanier. Die minimale Abweichung im Ton und die leichte Anspannung in seiner Haltung ließen Bones vermuten, dass der Erste Offizier schwer mit sich kämpfen musste, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu behalten. „Wenn ich offen sprechen darf, Doktor McCoy?“

Bones, der Jim gerade erst zurück ins Bett befördert und zugedeckt hatte, nickte und erhob sich. „Sie dürfen. Aber leise, bitte.“

Bones hatte nicht vor, Jims Seite zu verlassen. Da konnte Spock einem Nervenzusammenbruch noch so nahe sein. Er zog sich so weit vom Bett zurück, wie es die Größe seines Quartiers erlaubte, und deutete Spock mit einem Kopfnicken an, sich zu ihm zu gesellen. Spock näherte sich ihm mit uncharakteristischer Hast, blieb etwas zu abrupt vor ihm stehen, und Bones runzelte in leichter Besorgnis die Brauen. „Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?“

Spock zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe, als habe Bones ihn beleidigt. Dann senkte er für einen Sekundenbruchteil den Blick. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich um ein Gespräch bat, Doktor McCoy. Ich fühle mich keineswegs wohl.“

Bones schwieg und wartete darauf, dass der Vulkanier ihm sagte, was los war. Spock wiederum schien darauf zu warten, dass der CMO die Leitung des Gesprächs übernahm. Es war schließlich Bones, der den ersten Schritt machte. Als Mensch hatte er von Natur aus weniger Geduld.

„Wenn Sie mir sagen würden, was genau Sie damit meinen, könnte ich mich daran versuchen, Ihnen zu helfen“, sagte er ein wenig grob, und Spock hob den Kopf und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Die Verbindung, die ich auf Ihren Wunsch mit dem Captain eingegangen bin, hat gewisse Emotionen in meinem Unterbewusstsein zurückgelassen, die es mir nahezu unmöglich machen, meinen Aufgaben als Erster Offizier nachzukommen. Ein Versuch Leutnant Uhuras, mir in der Bewältigung dieser Emotionen zu assistieren, ist fehlgeschlagen.“

Bones atmete tief durch. „Was ist los, Spock?“

Spock wich erneut seinem Blick aus. „Es ist Ihnen sicherlich bewusst, dass der Captain zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem er an Bord gebeamt wurde, unter der Wahnvorstellung litt, Sie seien … verstorben?“

Bones nickte nur. „Und?“

Spock nahm Haltung an. „Ihnen kann nicht entgangen sein, welche Auswirkung diese Überzeugung auf den Captain hatte.“

„Natürlich nicht. Mir ist nur nicht ganz klar, was das mit Ihnen zu tun haben soll, Spock.“

Spock hob leicht das Kinn. „Ich habe die Emotionen des Captains nicht nur nachfühlen können, Doktor McCoy, ich habe sie geteilt. Ich habe gefühlt, was er gefühlt hat.“

Bones zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wollen Sie mir einreden, Sie seien neben der Spur, weil Sie von posttraumatischen, irrationalen Verlustängsten heimgesucht werden?“

Spock hob das Kinn noch ein wenig höher. „Wenn Sie es so ausdrücken wollen.“

Bones starrte ihn an. „Aber ich stehe direkt vor Ihnen! Und Sie mögen mich nicht mal.“

„Ich habe nie behauptet, mein Problem sei logisch nachzuvollziehen“, erwiderte Spock ein wenig spitz, und Bones schloss kurz die Augen. „Und was jetzt? Wollen Sie kuscheln?“

„Das wäre höchst unangemessen. Wenn es Sie nicht stört, würde ich gern ein paar Stunden in Ihrer Gesellschaft verbringen.“

Bones klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Sicher, Spock, kein Problem. Aber wenn Jim aufwacht, sagen Sie ihm lieber nicht, was Sie hier machen. Sonst hören wir uns die Geschichte noch in zehn Jahren an.“

Spock blickte zuerst auf die Hand an seiner Schulter, dann sah er McCoy in die Augen. „Ich verstehe, worauf Sie hinaus wollen, Doktor.“

 

~*~

 

„Ich hab ehrlich erst gedacht, ich hätte wieder angefangen zu phantasieren.“

„Weil Spock im Zimmer war, als du aufgewacht bist?“

„Weil ihr Schach gespielt habt! In trauter Zweisamkeit! Wenn Uhura das hört!“

„Wir hatten doch dich als Anstandsdame.“

„Ja, aber ich hab geschlafen! Gott allein weiß, was ihr getrieben habt.“

Bones verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du schon wieder solchen Schwachsinn verbreiten kannst, scheint es dir ja besser zu gehen.“

Jim maß seinen CMO mit einem lauernden Blick. „Hast du ihn schlagen können?“

„Einmal, ja.“

Jim schien mächtig beeindruckt zu sein, und Bones ließ den Trikorder an ihm auf und ab gleiten.

„Guck nicht so. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie oft wir gespielt haben.“

„Trotzdem. Selbst Chekov kommt kaum gegen ihn an.“

„Chekov ist zwölf.“

„Er ist siebzehn und ein Genie.“

„Er ist zwölf. Wie fühlst du dich?“

Jim streckte sich. „Ich lebe, mein Kopf ist frei von fremden Gedanken, du bist hier und nörgelst rum – es könnte mir nicht besser gehen.“

Bones legte den Trikorder beiseite. „Wenn du es dir sehr wünschst, dann darfst du jetzt aufstehen.“

Jim blinzelte ihn an. „Wenn ich es mir sehr wünsche?“

Bones zuckte mit den Schultern. „Körperlich fehlt dir nichts, und wenn ich dich zwinge, im Bett zu bleiben, wirst du mir höchstens noch hyperaktiv.“

Jim schob prompt die Bettdecke beiseite. „Wunderbar, dann geh ich jetzt duschen.“

Bones nickte, erhob sich von dem Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, und Jims Blick wurde ein wenig angespannt. „Gehst du jetzt weg?“

Bones hielt inne. „Soll ich lieber bleiben?“

Jim kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, sagte aber nichts. Bones unterdrückte ein Augenrollen. „Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt, Jim. Du musst einfach nur fragen.“

Jim hob den Blick, blaue Augen trafen auf braune, und Bones wurde ein wenig wärmer.

„Bleibst du hier, Bones?“

„Ja, Jim. Ich bleibe hier.“

 

~*~

 

Jim betrat Bones’ Quartier, im selben Augenblick, als eine Tasse mit dem Aufdruck _Unendliche Weiten_ quer durchs Zimmer flog und mit einem vernehmbaren _Donk_ an der Wand landete. Die Tasse blieb heil – sie war Sternenflotten-Standard und bruchsicher hergestellt – aber Jim zuckte stellvertretend für sie zusammen.

Bones schäumte vor Wut. Und wenn Bones derartig wütend war, dann gab es nur zwei Personen in der endlosen Ausdehnung des Alls, die dafür verantwortlich sein konnten. Eine davon war Jim, und der fühlte sich ausnahmsweise recht unschuldig; die andere war Jocelyn.

„Was hat sie gemacht?“ fragte Jim vorsichtig, nachdem die Tür sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. Es faszinierte ihn, dass Jocelyn es selbst nach all den Jahren noch fertig brachte, Bones derartig auf die Palme zu treiben. Außerdem machte es ihn auf völlig irrationale Art und Weise eifersüchtig.

Bones atmete schwer. „Joanna hat einem Mitschüler dafür eine verpasst, dass er -“

Bones bremste sich, und Jim hob beide Augenbrauen. „Ja?“

Bones schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon gut.“

„Ist es nicht. Raus damit.“

Bones fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Seine Wut war Verlegenheit gewichen, und er fühlte sich ein wenig erschöpft. „Sie gibt mir die Schuld dafür, Jim! Ich habe meine Tochter seit Monaten nicht gesehen, und Jocelyn gibt mir die Schuld!“ brachte er schwach hervor.

Jim runzelte die Stirn. „Wir haben doch schon vor Jahren beschlossen, dass deine Ex nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig ist, was deine Beziehung zu deiner Tochter angeht“, erinnerte er Bones vorsichtig, und Bones ließ die breiten Schultern hängen. „Joanna hat sich geprügelt. Sie hat dem armen Jungen fast die Nase gebrochen.“

Jim wirkte eher begeistert als entsetzt, und Bones schnaufte. „Und weißt du, warum? Weil er über die Sternenflotte hergezogen ist … und über dich und mich.“

Jim starrte. „Was?“

Bones nickte. „Erinnerst du dich an Jenkins?“

Jim zog die Stirn kraus. „An wen?“

„Der Typ mit der Vergewaltigungsdroge.“

„Hieß der nicht Anderson?“

„Der erste Typ mit der Vergewaltigungsdroge.“

Jims Stirn klarte auf. „Ah. Ja. Der.“

Bones nickte erneut. „Genau der. Er ist der Onkel von Joannas unglücklichem Mitschüler. Und er scheint allerlei … interessante Geschichten über uns zu erzählen.“

Jim, dessen verschwommene Erinnerung an Jenkins hauptsächlich beinhaltete, dass er Jim zu seiner ersten halbwegs sexuellen Begegnung mit Bones verholfen hatte, versuchte eine kontrollierte Miene beizubehalten. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Und Joanna hat unsere Ehre verteidigt?“

Bones nickte, stöhnte auf und ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen.

„Und das ist deine Schuld?“

Bones spürte die Wut zurückkehren. „Natürlich ist das meine Schuld! Irgendwas muss ich schließlich getan haben, dass dieser Mann solche Sachen über mich sagt – und Joanna solche Sachen hören muss“, grollte er, und Jim seufzte leise. „Ich an Jocelyns Stelle wäre stolz auf meine Tochter.“

„Sie sieht das ein wenig anders. Sie verlangt, dass ich Joanna keine Briefe mehr schreibe.“

Jim weitete die Augen, spürte, wie sich der Zorn des Gerechten langsam aber sicher in seiner Magengrube sammelte, und ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten. „WAS?!“

„Exakt.“ Bones vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, während Jim das Gefühl hatte, explodieren zu müssen. „Ich bringe sie um!“ keuchte er schließlich. „Wenn Schluss ist, ist Schluss! Joanna ist deine Tochter! Du hast alles Recht der Welt, den Kontakt zu ihr zu halten! Ich hab mir jetzt jahrelang angesehen, wie Jocelyn dich triezt und Joanna als Waffe gegen dich benutzt, und ich hab die Schnauze voll davon! Ich werde mich an Admiral Pike wenden! Es muss irgendwo eine Bestimmung geben, die so was regelt! Wenn ich mit der fertig bin, dann -“

Jim stürmte aus dem Zimmer, und Bones starrte ihm fassungslos nach.

 

~*~

 

„Du siehst furchtbar aus.“

„Danke sehr, Bones. Genau das, was ich jetzt hören musste.“

Bones verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hast du in der letzten Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?“

„Wir sind hier im Weltall, Bones. Es ist immer Nacht.“

„Jetzt werd mir ja nicht spitzfindig. Hast du geschlafen oder nicht?“

Jim trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein paar Minuten.“

Um sie herum herrschte das übliche Treiben der Schiffskantine, und Bones gab sich keinerlei Mühe, seine Wut zu unterdrücken. „Ein paar Minuten?!“

Drei Tische weiter ließ Chekov mit einem Klirren den Löffel in sein Müsli fallen und besprengte Sulus Uniform großzügig mit Milch.

Jim begegnete Bones’ aufgebrachtem Starren mit stoischer Gelassenheit. „Ein paar Minuten. Mehr war nicht drin.“

„Wieso, zum Teufel, war mehr nicht drin?“

„Weil ich dann angefangen habe, zu träumen, ok?!“

Bones’ Blick wurde sanft. „Immer noch, Jim? Das ist Wochen her.“

Jim zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Ich bin eben sensibel.“

Er trank seinen Kaffee aus. Doktor McCoy setzte ein strenges Gesicht auf. „Du gehst sofort zurück ins Bett.“

„Ich bin im Dienst.“

„Ich stelle dich frei.“

„Das tust du nicht.“

„Fang nicht an, dich mit mir zu streiten. Ich hab ein Hypo in der Tasche.“

Jim stöhnte genervt auf. „Was soll es bitte bringen, wenn ich zurück ins Bett gehe? Sobald ich fünf Minuten schlafe, geht die ganze Sache wieder von vorne los!“

„Du bist in deinem jetzigen Zustand dienstuntauglich, und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sich das ändert. Und jetzt steh auf.“

„Aber du bist noch nicht fertig mit deinem Frühstück!“

„Das kann dir doch egal sein.“

Bones stand auf, packte Jim an der Schulter und zerrte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Beine. „Ab die Post!“

 

~*~

 

„Weißt du, wenn du gleich gesagt hättest, dass du mit ins Bett kommst, wäre ich wesentlich kooperativer gewesen.“ Jim seufzte zufrieden, drückte sich der Länge nach an Bones’ warmen Körper und schloss die Augen.

Bones strich ihm mit der Hand über den Rücken. „Halt die Klappe und schlaf.“

Jim ruckelte noch ein wenig enger an ihn heran. „Gott, das fühlt sich gut an.“

Er drückte sein Gesicht an McCoys Halsbeuge und atmete tief durch. „Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du nach Cowboy riechst?“ nuschelte er verschlafen gegen die einladend weiche Haut, und Bones zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Hast du gerade gesagt, ich rieche?“

Jim nickte. „Jah … unheimlich gut.“ Er räkelte sich zufrieden. Bones luscherte irritiert auf ihn hinab. „Du findest das gut?“

„Nh-hm.“ Jim schlief jetzt fast. „Sexy.“

Bones blinzelte. „Wie bitte?“

Aber Jim war inzwischen ins Traumland abgedriftet und antwortete nicht. Bones schüttelte den Kopf über ihn. „Traumtänzer.“

 

~*~

 

Jim riss die Augen auf, rang panisch nach Luft, und brauchte einen Moment, ehe er begriff, dass er wieder geträumt hatte. Aber all seine Sinne waren so sehr von Bones erfüllt, dass die Panik in ihm rasch nachließ, und er nicht lange brauchte, um sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass was er in seinem Traum gesehen hatte, nie passiert war.

„Ich bin hier, Jim. Es ist alles in Ordnung“, murmelte Bones an seinem Ohr, hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt, und Jim entkam ein flatternder Atemzug. „Ich weiß … Ich weiß …“

Er fühlte sich noch immer ein wenig erschöpft, aber lange nicht so sehr wie vor seinem unterbrochenen Nickerchen.

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?“ murmelte er gegen Bones’ Hals.

„Etwa vier Stunden“, erwiderte Bones leise.

Sie lagen eine Weile still beieinander, Jim lauschte auf Bones’ gleichmäßigen Atem, und schließlich leckte er sich über die Lippen und rückte ein Stück vom Doktor ab. „Was hast du eigentlich der Besatzung erzählt, wo wir abgeblieben sind?“

„Ich habe Spock beiseite genommen und ihm die Wahrheit gesagt.“

„Was?“ Jims Augen weiteten sich auf komisch-bestürzte Art und Weise, und Bones hätte beinahe gelächelt. „Er ist eine Gedanken-Verbindung mit dir eingegangen, Jim. Er weiß genau, was du durchgemacht hast.“

„Soviel ist mir auch klar, aber du wirst ihm jawohl kaum erzählt haben, dass du mich ins Bett bringst!“

„Doch, genau das habe ich ihm erzählt. Dass ich mich dazu legen würde, hab ich allerdings nicht erwähnt.“

Jim stöhnte leise auf. „Na toll.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jim. Er versteht das.“

Jim durchfuhr ein leichtes Zittern. „Hat er dir eigentlich erzählt, was ich … also … was genau los war?“

„Nein. Das hat er nicht.“ Bones richtete sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf und blickte auf Jim hinab. „Willst du darüber reden?“

Jim schlug die Augen nieder. „Nicht wirklich. Du warst tot, und es war meine Schuld. Viel mehr musst du eigentlich nicht wissen.“

„Bist du dir sicher? Immerhin hält dich das Szenario noch immer vom Schlafen ab.“

Jim hob den Blick, sah ihn an, und Bones gab seinem ersten Impuls nach und küsste ihn. Der Kuss war weder leidenschaftlich noch drängend – zumindest nicht von vornherein. Aber Jim reagierte so enthusiastisch, presste sich ihm so eifrig entgegen, dass Bones bald vergaß, dass Jim sich schonen musste, und einen Großteil seiner Zurückhaltung abwarf.

Jims Lippen teilten sich unter seinen, ließen seine Zunge ein, und Bones drehte sich auf den Rücken, um Jim auf sich zu ziehen. Jim ließ ihn gewähren, streckte sich auf ihm aus und stöhnte leise.

Es kam Bones überhaupt nicht in den Sinn, an dieser Stelle aufzuhören. Jim war so nah, und er war warm und willig, und nach all den Jahren hegte Bones nicht einmal mehr die kleinste Befürchtung, Jim tue dies, weil er sich ihm verpflichtet glaubte. Jim tat es, weil er es brauchte – und das war etwas völlig anderes.

 

~*~

 

„Da.“

Jim legte mit der Aura eines Mannes, der Tod und Teufel getrotzt hat, das Dokument mit dem Siegel des Intergalaktischen Gerichtshofes vor Bones auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

Bones starrte. Er las. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er blickte auf, sah Jim aus großen Augen einen Moment lang an, dann las er weiter. Der Text war eindeutig. „Ich darf sie sehen, wenn wir das nächste Mal auf der Erde sind?“

Jim nickte. Bones ungläubiger Ton schnitt ihm ins Herz, und er musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, Contenance zu wahren. „So lange du willst. Das Gericht hat Jocelyn bei Strafe untersagt, deine Tochter noch länger von dir fern zu halten.“

Bones ließ das Dokument fallen, stand auf und schloss Jim so fest in die Arme, das es wehtat. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also sprach er aus, was ihm als Erstes in den Sinn kam. „Ich liebe dich, James T. Kirk.“

Er spürte Jim in seinen Armen erschaudern, rieb ihm über den Rücken und ließ ihn los. „Danke, Jim. Wirklich. Vielen Dank.“

Jim nickte ihm zu, die Spitzen seiner Ohren ein wenig rot, sein Atem ein wenig flach. „Jederzeit, Bones. Ich … eh … muss dann auch zurück auf die Brücke. Captain-Sachen … du weißt schon.“

Bones nickte, Jim klopfte ihm auf die Schultern und ging.

Vor der Tür der Krankenstation musste er sich an die Wand lehnen, die Augen schließen und tief durchatmen. „Großer Gott.“

 

~*~

 

„Bones, ich muss dir was sagen.“

Doktor McCoy blickte von seiner Frühstücks-Lektüre auf und runzelte misstrauisch die Brauen. „Was hast du angestellt?“

Jim starrte in seine Teetasse. „Ich hab nicht geschlafen.“

Bones grollte. „Schon wieder?“

Jim hob eilig den Blick. „Was? Äh … nein. So meine ich das nicht.“

„Wie meinst du es dann?“

Jim starrte zurück in seine Teetasse, und Bones legte den letzten Brief seiner Tochter beiseite. Es sollte ihm ein wenig merkwürdig vorkommen, dass Jim sich ausgerechnet die Schiffskantine für sein Geständnis aussuchte, tat es aber nicht. Jim war noch nie jemand gewesen, der den rechten Ort mit der rechten Zeit zu verbinden wusste.

„Als dein Quartier gebrannt hat … ich hab nicht geschlafen.“

Bones blinzelte. „Mein Quartier? Damals auf der Akademie?“

„Du klingst, als sei das Jahrzehnte her!“

„Fühlt sich zumindest so an.“ Bones legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Was soll das heißen, du hast nicht geschlafen?“

Jims Miene wurde zusehends schuldbewusster. „Ich war nicht mal im Zimmer.“

Bones’ linke Augenbraue zuckte in die Höhe. „Ach nein?“

„Nein.“

„Sondern?“

„Ich war auf dem Weg zu deinem Quartier. Wir waren verabredet. Erinnerst du dich?“

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich das täte.“

Jim seufzte. „Ist ja auch egal. Jedenfalls …“ Jim nagte kurz an seiner Unterlippe. „Als ich in den Flur kam, war da schon alles voller Qualm, und ich … ich dachte …“

Erleuchtung senkte sich über Bones. „Du dachtest, ich sei im Zimmer.“

Jim nickte. „Jah.“

„Also bist du rein gerannt.“

Jim nickte erneut. Bones musterte ihn mit selten erreichter Intensität. „Warum hast du mir das damals nicht gesagt?“

„Ich kam mir dumm vor.“

„Und warum sagst du es mir jetzt?“

Jim hob kurz den Blick und starrte Bones mit einem Ausdruck grenzenloser Verletzlichkeit in den blauen Augen an. „Weil du in meinen Alpträumen im Zimmer bist, Bones. Weil ich dich schreien höre, und die verdammte Tür sich einfach nicht öffnen lässt. Und dann ist es plötzlich still, fürchterlich still, und die Tür geht auf und du …" Jim brach ab, und Bones sah das Zittern, das durch seinen Körper hindurch lief.

„Es war die Klimaanlage, nicht wahr?“ fragte er behutsam, und Jim blickte ihn fragend an. „In deinen Träumen ist das Feuer wegen der Klimaanlage ausgebrochen.“

Jim nickte. „Kurzschluss.“

Bones seufzte leise. Der Umstand, dass Jim im Prinzip keine Telepathen brauchte, die ihm Schuldgefühle einredeten, tat ein bisschen mehr weh, als er sollte.

 

~*~

 

Jim starrte und stierte und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. „Wie zum Teufel ist sie an Bord gekommen?“ zischte er Bones ins Ohr, sobald die Luft einigermaßen rein war, und Bones verzog das Gesicht zu einer vielsagenden Grimasse. „Ich kann nur annehmen, dass du ihren Aufenthalt hier bewilligt hast, Captain.“

Jim warf die Hände in die Luft. „Völlig unmöglich!“

„Weißt du, wie sie heißt?“

Jims Aura der empörten Rechtschaffenheit, wich der verlegener Bestürzung. „Ä-äh.“

„Genau. Sie gehört zu der Verstärkung, die Scotty für den Maschinenraum angefordert hat.“

Bones wirkte alles in allem eher unberührt ob der Tatsache, dass seine Stalkerin jetzt an Bord der Enterprise frei herum lief, aber Jim kannte ihn besser. „Ich bringe das in Ordnung, Bones.“

Der Doktor seufzte. „Und wie?“

„Zur Not schieß ich sie persönlich durch eine Luftschleuse.“

„Das ist nicht witzig, Jim.“

„Ich meine das ernst. Solche Leute sind gefährlich. Gib darauf Acht, dass du nicht mit ihr allein bist.“

Bones hob den Blick und sah Jim direkt in die Augen. „Machst du dir Sorgen um meine Tugend?“

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich.“

Damit ging er, und Bones blieb allein zurück, um der Frage auszuweichen, was genau sich eigentlich zwischen ihm und Jim abspielte.

 

~*~

 

„Das ist ein schlechter Witz, oder?“ Bones hatte sich derartig hinterhältig an Jim herangeschlichen, dass dieser sich gerade eben noch zusammenreißen konnte, nicht senkrecht in die Luft zu springen. Stattdessen begnügte er sich mit einem erschreckten Japsen. „Bist du wahnsinnig?“

„Genau, was ich dich auch fragen wollte!“ Bones’ Stimme war Gewittergrollen im Juli, und Jim erschauderte wohlig. Dann blinzelte er.

„Ähm“, begann er ein wenig unsicher, „wovon genau redest du eigentlich?“

Bones’ Augen bohrten sich in seine, durchstießen den Schädel und ließen die Wand hinter ihm panisch erbeben. „Ich rede davon, dass du heute Abend ein Date mit Fähnrich Lanyon hast!“

Jim zuckte zusammen, dabei war Bones’ Stimme alles in allem recht gedämpft gewesen. Aber Lautstärke spielte keine Rolle, wenn jemand die leisen Untertöne so virtuos beherrschte wie der Doktor.

„Wer hat dir das gesagt?“ erkundigte Jim sich schwach, und er sah eine Ader an Bones’ Stirn pulsieren. „Christine hat mich vorsichtig gefragt, ob ich schon davon gehört hätte, und wollte auch gleich noch wissen, ob du es tust, um mich von Lanyon zu befreien. Die Frau bekommt wesentlich mehr mit, als mir lieb ist.“

Jim seufzte. „Ich dachte, es sei einen Versuch wert.“

„Was genau hast du vor? Sie derartig mit deiner geballten Männlichkeit bestricken, dass sie mich völlig vergisst?“

„So ungefähr, ja.“

„Bist du eigentlich so bescheuert, oder tust du nur so?“

Jim runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso bist du so wütend? Irgendwas muss schließlich unternommen werden, und -“

„Möglich, aber nicht ausgerechnet von dir! Du bist der Captain, verdammt noch mal!“

„Und was stellst du dir vor, sollen wir sonst machen? Willst du vielleicht Spock um Hilfe bitten?“

„Das fehlte mir gerade noch.“

„Na bitte. Wir haben keine andere Wahl, also lass mich -“

„Ich weiß nicht, woher du die Vorstellung nimmst, das hier würde dich überhaupt irgendwas angehen!“

Jim biss die Zähne zusammen, packte Bones an den Schultern und beförderte ihn mit dem Rücken an die nächste Wand. Bones war derartig überrascht, dass er ihn nur anstarren konnte.

„Lass mich dir verdammt noch mal helfen, Bones!“ presste Jim heraus. „Lass mich dir nur ein einziges Mal etwas zurück geben!“

Einen Moment lang war es völlig still zwischen ihnen, und Bones hatte das surreale Gefühl, sich in einem Vakuum zu befinden. Er verschwendete keine Zeit damit, den Gang nach Augenzeugen abzuscannen, sondern zog Jim mit einem Ruck in eine feste, innige Umarmung.

Er konnte Jim nicht erklären, dass dieser ihm seit Jahren Tag für Tag so viel zurückgab, dass Bones mittlerweile kaum noch wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Jim hätte es nicht verstanden. Jim begriff einfach nicht, dass seine bloße Anwesenheit und der Umstand, dass er so hartnäckig darauf bestand, Bones’ Freund zu sein, völlig ausreichten.

„Ich will nicht, dass du etwas mit ihr zu tun hast“, sagte er ein wenig heiser und rieb Jim über den Rücken. „Da kann einfach nichts Gutes bei heraus kommen.“

 

~*~

 

Das Blut rauschte ihm derartig laut in den Ohren, dass Bones eine Weile lang nur blind vor sich hin starren konnte. Dann schaffte er ein mühsam kontrolliertes „Wie bitte?“

Kadett Lanyon lächelte übertrieben breit. „Es war so ein interessanter Abend. Sie können sich ja sicher vorstellen, was ich meine. Und“, sie senkte vertraulich die Stimme, „die Gerüchte, die man über Jim hört, scheinen allesamt der Wahrheit zu entsprechen.“

Bones nickte mechanisch, versorgte die winzige Verbrennung, wegen der Lanyon die Krankenstation aufgesucht hatte, und schickte sie fort.

Bones konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er wütend, entsetzt oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Im Prinzip war er alles zusammen. Es war ein Fall von schrecklich schlechtem Timing, dass Jim sich ausgerechnet diesen Augenblick aussuchte, seinen CMO auf der Krankenstation zu besuchen.

Er prallte beinahe zurück an dem eiskalten Starren, mit dem er begrüßt wurde.

„Ich dachte“, sagte Bones einleitend, und jedes seiner Worte war ein Nadelstich, „ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt.“

Jim, der mit den Jahren gelernt hatte, Bones’ Stimmungen einzuschätzen, geriet augenblicklich in Panik. Für gewöhnlich konnte man Bones nach der Erkenntnis ‚Hunde, die bellen, beißen nicht’ behandeln. Diesmal nicht.

„Was … was hab ich gemacht?“ erkundigte Jim sich unsicher, und Bones maß ihn mit einem Blick kalten Zorns. „Du hast dich mit ihr getroffen.“

„Mit w- oh.“ Jim besaß den Anstand, ein wenig rot um die Nase zu werden, aber das trug nichts dazu bei, Bones milder zu stimmen.

„Wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe“, sagte Bones mit trügerischer Gelassenheit, „dann hast du mit ihr geschlafen.“

Jim wurde bleich, und Bones drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Raus hier.“

„Aber Bones, ich hab das -“

„Raus aus meiner Krankenstation!“

Jim hatte Bones noch nie so die Kontrolle über sich verlieren sehen. Sicher, der Doktor war so gut wie immer schlecht gelaunt und er gab sich nie sonderliche Mühe, das vor dem Rest der Menschheit zu verbergen. Aber diese Aufforderung, dieser wütende Aufschrei voll rasender Bitterkeit war mehr, als selbst Jim sich hatte vorstellen können.

Jim wusste nicht wieso, oder wie, aber diesmal hatte er es geschafft, Bones bis aufs Blut zu reizen. Er schluckte nervös, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wandte sich schließlich ab und ging. Er hätte jeden noch so hasserfüllten Blick von Bones ertragen – aber dass Bones weiter mit ihm zugewandten Rücken darauf wartete, dass er verschwand, war zu viel für Jim.

 

~*~

 

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich herein gebeten zu haben.“

Jim stand einen halben Meter hinter der Tür, fühlte sich wie ein ungezogener Schuljunge und gleichzeitig wie ein treuloser Gelieber und in der Gesamtheit reichlich überfordert.

„Bones, ich … es tut mir leid“, brachte er leise hervor, und die Mauer unterkühlter Abweisung, die Bones um sich herum errichtet hatte, bröckelte ein wenig. Aber nicht genug.

„Erklär mir nur eines“, verlangte er grob. „Wieso glaubst du, mir einen Gefallen zu tun, wenn  
du mit der Frau schläfst, die davon besessen ist, sich in mein Leben zu drängen?“

Jim ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich dachte, wenn ich sie dazu bringe, sich auf mich statt auf dich zu konzentrieren …“

Bones stieß einen Laut aus, irgendwo zwischen einem Grollen und einem Lachen, und Jim blickte überrascht auf.

„Tut mir leid, deinem Ego diesen Stoß versetzen zu müssen, Jim, aber in diesem Fall bist du nur Mittel zum Zweck.“

Jims blaue Augen verengten sich in irritiertem Unverständnis, und Bones schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du kannst doch nicht wirklich glauben, sie habe mit dir geschlafen, weil sie sich auch nur das Geringste aus dir macht!“

Bones sah den Ruck, der durch Jim hindurch ging, sah den ungläubigen Schmerz in seinen Augen, und der Doktor stand hastig von seinem Sofa auf. Er durchquerte den Raum in ein paar eiligen Schritten, legte beide Arme um Jim und drückte ihn an sich.

„Oh Gott, du bist so ein Idiot“, sagte er rau, und in seiner Stimme lag so viel liebevolles Verständnis, dass Jim sich nicht rühren konnte.

„Sie hat mit dir geschlafen, weil sie weiß, dass das der sicherste Weg ist, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, Jim. Du hast ihr genau das gegeben, was sie haben wollte – Bedeutung.“

Jim atmete langsam ein und wieder aus. Bones hielt ihn so fest, dass ihm das Atmen einigermaßen schwer fiel, aber doch nicht fest genug, dass es unangenehm gewesen wäre.

„Und was noch viel schlimmer ist“, murmelte Bones, „ist, dass du es für mich getan hast. Da wäre es ja besser, ich hätte mit ihr geschlafen.“

„Nein!“ brach es aus Jim heraus, und er war von der Heftigkeit, die in der einzelnen Silbe mitschwang, selber überrascht. Bones hob den Kopf und blickte ihn höchstgradig verwundert an. „Nein?“

Jim schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du … du bist so nicht. Du schläfst nicht mit Leuten, die …“ Er hielt inne, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schwieg beharrlich. Die du nicht liebst.

„Die mir nichts bedeuten?“ formulierte Bones die Angelegenheit etwas weniger verfänglich, und Jim nickte schwach.

„Du tust so etwas nicht“, behauptete er eisern. Bones entließ ihn aus seinen Armen. Jim fühlte sich prompt wie ein an Land geworfener Fisch.

„Vielleicht sollte ich damit anfangen“, sagte Bones mit einem harten Unterton, der so überraschend kam, dass Jim ihn perplex anblinzelte. „Wieso solltest du?“

„Damit du damit aufhören kannst.“ Es war eine verdrehte Logik, von der Bones wusste, dass Jim sie verstehen würde. Und das tat er auch. Sofort und mit derartiger Wucht, dass er kreidebleich wurde. „Ich … das … nein! Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich will das nicht!“

Bones verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Dann hör du gefälligst auch damit auf. Ich kümmere mich selbst um diese Angelegenheit, verstanden?“

Jim nickte schwach, kaute kurz auf seiner Unterlippe herum und warf Bones einen scheuen, spekulierenden Blick zu.

„Heute nicht, Jim. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung.“

 

~*~

 

„Wie hast du das gemacht?“ Doktor McCoy klang eher verwundert als wütend, und Jim zog sich mit auffallender Bereitwilligkeit das Uniformoberteil über den Kopf.

„Bin mir nicht sicher“, behauptete er heiter. „Ist es schlimm?“

Bones betrachtete die Schnittwunden, die sich über Jims gesamten Oberkörper zogen, und seine Augenbraue stieg in luftige Höhen. „Jetzt mal im Ernst, Jim – wie ist das passiert? Die letzte Bodenmission ist Wochen her.“

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab Sulu um ein wenig Sparring gebeten. Mir war langweilig.“

Jetzt setzten Bones’ Augenbrauen zu einem Ballet an, das ebenso eindrucksvoll wie bedrohlich war. „Sulu? Mh-hm.“

Den würde er mit seinem dummen Katana an die nächste Wand pinnen, wenn er ihm das nächste Mal über den Weg lief.

„Ist doch nicht schlimm, oder?“ erkundigte Jim sich betont gut gelaunt. „Desinfizieren und Pflaster drüber! Reine Handarbeit!“

Bones hob ruckartig den Kopf, und starrte Jim für einen Sekundenbruchteil entgeistert an. Ihm war ein schrecklicher Verdacht gekommen. Er sagte jedoch nichts, nickte, und griff nach seinem Handwerkszeug.

Jim saß still da, die Augen geschlossen und auf dem Gesicht ein Ausdruck entspannter Ruhe. Bones’ Verdacht erhärtete sich.

Er arbeitete jedoch still weiter, widmete sich jeder einzelnen Wunde mit beinahe übertriebener Sorgfalt und schloss den Vorgang damit ab, dass er ein Hypospray an Jims Nacken drückte und es entschlossen auslöste.

Jim zuckte leicht zusammen, seine Lippen öffneten sich zu einem überraschten Seufzen, und der Laut, der seinen Mund verließ, klang entschieden … positiv.

Bones fasste ihn streng ins Auge. „Ich glaub es nicht.“

Jim leckte sich über die Lippen und versuchte sich an einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag.

„Ach, lass das gefälligst!“

Jim schluckte nervös. „Ich … ähm …“

„Wie hast du Sulu dazu gebracht, dich derartig zu entstellen? Der arme Mann muss doch denken, ich würde jede Sekunde über ihn herfallen!“

Jim versuchte sich ein weiteres Mal an sinnlosen Ausflüchten. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wovon du redest!“

„Wovon ich rede? Hiervon!“

Bones griff Jim zwischen die Schenkel, wo dessen Uniformhose nur unzureichend verbarg, wie sehr er die Sprechstunde beim Doktor genossen hatte, und Jim japste fassungslos, dann stöhnte er leise und wurde unter der forschen Hand augenblicklich sehr viel härter. „Ngh … ich … Bones!“

Bones zog seine Hand zurück, und Jim fiel ihm beinahe entgegen. „Nicht! Ich …“

„Hast du vergessen, wo wir sind?“ zischte Bones ihm anklagend zu, und Jim richtete die leicht verklärten Augen auf ihn. „Ich – ich wollte doch nur …“

„Was wolltest du, Jim? WAS?“

„Das du mich anfasst“, lautete die gewisperte Antwort, und Bones stand sekundenlang stocksteif da.

„Du“, setzte er an, und seine Stimme war so rau, dass sie beinahe nicht wiederzuerkennen  
war. „Du hast das getan, damit ich dich … damit ich dich anfasse?“

Jim nickte beschämt, senkte den Blick, und Bones wischte sich mit der flachen Hand übers Gesicht. Verzweifelte Hoffnung stieg in seiner Brust auf, aber er wagte es nicht, sie zuzulassen. Der Gedanke allein war einfach nur lächerlich.

Bones ließ die Hand sinken, stellte fest, dass Jim ihn vorsichtig betrachtete, und stieß ein leises Seufzen aus. „Komm mit in mein Büro.“

Jim nickte, etwas in den Augen, das irgendwo zwischen Panik und vorfreudiger Erwartung lag, und Bones ging ihm voran ins Büro hinein und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Es gab Viel, das er sagen wollte, aber er hielt es zurück, packte Jim am Handgelenk und riss ihn an sich heran.

Jim stöhnte, presste sich augenblicklich an ihn, und einen Moment lang war Bones davon überzeugt, dass Jim es nicht nur tat, weil er der Einzige war, bei dem er es tun konnte. Der Einzige, bei dem es Rang und Gewohnheit erlaubten.

 

~*~

 

„Ich habe Sie gesehen.“

Bones hob den Kopf. Vor ihm stand Kadett Lanyon, die Augen voll selbstgerechten Zorns, und Bones hob zusätzlich zum Kopf die Augenbrauen. „Verzeihung?“

„Ich habe Sie gesehen“, wiederholte Lanyon. „Mit Jim.“

Bones spürte Hitze in sich aufsteigen und eine Wut, die ihm so vertraut war, dass es ihn entsetzte. Genau so hatte er sich früher gefühlt, wenn andere Männer Jocelyn ein wenig zu lange angesehen, oder schlimmer noch, wenn sie sie Lynni genannt hatten.

„Falls Sie vom Captain sprechen“, begann er betont ruhig und musste dazu jede Unze seiner Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, „sollte ich Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass mein Verhältnis zu ihm ein sehr zwangloses ist. Was auch immer Sie gesehen haben wollen, war nichts als ein bloßes Missverständnis.“

In Lanyons Augen blitzte etwas auf, das Bones dazu brachte, sich sehr gerade hinzusetzen.  
Er war so gut wie allein auf der Krankenstation, hatte die Mittagspause ignoriert und ein paar letzte Akten ausfüllen wollen. Es gab nicht einmal einen Patienten, der ihm als Gesellschaft und Zeuge hätte dienen können.

„Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass Ihr Verhältnis zum Captain alles andere als zwanglos ist“, sagte Lanyon abrupt, und Bones erhob sich unwillkürlich. „Was soll das nun wieder heißen?“

„Dass ich genau weiß, dass Sie es nicht freiwillig tun, Doktor McCoy! Er zwingt Sie genau so, wie er mich gezwungen hat!“

Bones wurde so schlecht, dass er es bereute aufgestanden zu sein. „Sie behaupten, Sie hätten nicht freiwillig die Nacht mit ihm verbracht?“

Lanyon nickte. „Was hätte ich tun sollen? Er ist der Captain.“

„Ja, genau.“ Bones konnte gerade eben noch ein bitteres Lachen unterdrücken.

„Sie müssen sich nicht verstellen, Doktor McCoy! Ich weiß, dass Sie keine andere Wahl haben, als ihm gefügig zu sein! Aber ich kann Ihnen helfen!“

„Mir helfen?“

„Ich kann ihn anzeigen! Ich habe Beweise – und niemand wird in Zweifel ziehen, was ich zu sagen habe!“

Bones atmete tief durch. „Wagen Sie es ja nicht!“

„Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, Doktor McCoy! Ich werde Sie überhaupt nicht erwähnen! Niemand muss erfahren, wie lange Sie diesem Martyrium ausgesetzt waren!“

„Martyrium?! Ich liebe den Mann!“ Bones bereute die Worte, im selben Augenblick, als er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Lanyon wurde gefährlich blass.

„Liebe“, sagte sie tonlos. Dann wandte sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab und ging. 

Einen halben Atemzug lang konnte Bones sich nicht bewegen. Doch sobald er seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, rannte er augenblicklich los. Er holte Lanyon vor der Tür zur Brücke ein, packte sie, und sie fielen gemeinsam durch den sich auftuenden Eingang.

Mehrere Augenpaare wandten sich ihnen zu, zuerst überrascht, dann ungläubig und schließlich fassungslos.

Bones hörte Jim seinen Namen brüllen, während er mit Lanyon um ihren Phaser rang. Ein Schuss löste sich und versengte die Deckenverkleidung. Dann trat Spock heran, packte Lanyon im Nacken, und sie sank lautlos zu Boden.

Bones taumelte zur Seite, fand sich von dem Vulkanier gestützt und blickte dankbar zu ihm auf. Spock begnügte sich damit, ihm zuzunicken. Jim begnügte sich mit nichts dergleichen.

„Was zum Teufel ist in sie gefahren?“ polterte er mit all der Lautstärke eines Mannes, der zutiefst schockiert war und sich das nicht anmerken lassen wollte.

Kadett Lanyon konnte keine Antwort geben, und Bones vertraute nicht darauf, was seinen Mund verlassen würde, sollte er sich dazu entschließen, ihn zu öffnen. Er schüttelte also den Kopf.

„Hat sie dich verletzt?“ erkundigte Jim sich besorgt, trat an ihn heran, und Bones setzte auf die bewährte Methode und schüttelte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf.

Jim legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Bist du sicher?“

Diesmal war ein Nicken angebracht. Jim drückte seine Schulter, sah ihm in die Augen, und Bones starrte eilig zu Boden. Jim runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist los?“

„Captain, wenn Sie erlauben, lasse ich Kadett Lanyon in die Arrestzelle sperren“, sagte Spock leise, da er fand, dass er kaum einen geeigneteren Zeitpunkt wählen konnte, um sich einzumischen. „Doktor McCoy wird sicher nichts dagegen haben, sollten Sie beschließen, ihn persönlich auf die Krankenstation zurück zu geleiten.“

Spock wandten sich zwei Augenpaare zu; das eine himmelblau und misstrauisch, das andere dunkelbraun und etwas weniger misstrauisch. Jim nickte schließlich, wenn auch nur, weil er bemerkt hatte, dass Bones mit Spocks Vorschlag mehr als nur einverstanden war.

 

~*~

 

„Bist du sicher, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist?“ Jim hatte seinen Arm um Bones gelegt, seine Hand lag angespannt und fest auf Bones’ Hüfte, und der Doktor lächelte geisterhaft.

„Nicht wirklich, nein. Ich sollte dich vielleicht darauf vorbereiten, dass möglicherweise eine Anzeige auf dich zukommt.“

Jim runzelte die Stirn und legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Eine Anzeige?“

„Wegen sexueller Belästigung.“

Jim stieß einen Laut aus, der viel weniger empört klang, als Bones erwartet hatte, und als er den Kopf wandte, um Jim anzusehen, stand in dessen Augen so viel entsetztes Schuldbewusstsein, dass Bones beinahe sehenden Auges in die nächste Wand gelaufen wäre.

„Dir ist klar, dass ich von Kadett Lanyon rede, oder?“ verlangte er scharf zu wissen, und Jim atmete hörbar auf. „Klar. Lanyon. Natürlich.“

Bones wollte ihn würgen. „Du wirst mir jetzt sofort erzählen, was sich zwischen euch abgespielt hat!“

Da sie eben die Krankenstation erreicht hatten, hielt Bones es für angebracht, Jim direkt in sein Büro zu zerren. Die Wahrheit war, dass er alles lieber hören wollte, als eine Nacherzählung Jims intimerer Bekanntschaft mit Lanyon. Aber Fakt war außerdem, dass er es wissen musste.

Jim schien das einzusehen. Er ließ den Kopf hängen. „Nach…nachdem du mir gesagt hattest, dass du … dass ich mich aus der Sache raushalten soll, bin ich zu ihr gegangen, um … um unsere Verabredung abzusagen“, brachte er stockend hervor, und Bones zog in ehrlicher Überraschung beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Er verkniff sich wohlweislich eine Bemerkung, und Jim fuhr unsicher fort. „Sie war … ähm … sie wirkte niedergeschlagen … und hat mich in ihr Quartier gebeten, um die … die Sache zu besprechen.“

Im Prinzip war das alles, was Bones wissen musste. Und wenn Jim ihm von Anfang an erzählt hätte, dass die Initiative bei diesem unerfreulichen Zwischenspiel einzig und allein von Lanyon ausgegangen war, hätte er sich die nachfolgende Explosion sparen können.

„Und in ihrem Quartier hat sie … naja … und ich dachte … ich dachte, wenn sie es will, dann könnte ich dir wirklich helfen wenn ich … wenn ich … mitmache.“

Jim blickte überrascht auf, als Bones mit einem Mal direkt vor ihm stand. Bones musste seine Hand nicht unter Jims Kinn legen, damit er sein Gesicht zu ihm anhob, aber er tat es trotzdem. Sein Daumen streichelte Jims Unterlippe, während er sich langsam vorbeugte, und Jim schloss in nachgiebiger Erwartung die Augen.

Jim gab einen leisen, beinahe schon gequälten Laut von sich, als Bones ihn küsste. Er schlang seine Arme um den Doktor, hielt sich an ihm fest, und Bones kniff die Lider zusammen.

Er durfte sich nicht gehen lassen. Nicht ausgerechnet jetzt.

Und doch ließ er seine Zunge zwischen Jims Lippen gleiten, als sie sich öffneten. Er nahm Jims Mund in Besitz, küsste ihn entschlossen und ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Zurückhaltung, und er spürte, wie Jims Körper in seinen Armen warm und nachgiebig wurde.  
Er liebte diesen Mann, würde ihn immer lieben, und das Verteufelte an der Sache war, dass Jim nichts tun konnte, um das jemals zu ändern.

Bones löste ihre Münder voneinander, versuchte, seinen angestrengten Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und zu ignorieren, mit welch vertrauensvollem Lächeln in den Augen Jim zu ihm aufsah.

Bones räusperte sich leise. „Ich werde selbstverständlich alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, aber ich fürchte, es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, dass diese Sache einige äußerst unerfreuliche Gerüchte nach sich zieht.“

Jim blinzelte ihn einen Moment lang verständnislos an, dann grinste er doch tatsächlich. „So wie das erstaunlich hartnäckige Gerücht, dass wir BDSM machen?“

Bones seufzte. „Diese Angelegenheit ist ernst, Jim. Sie wird behaupten, du hättest sie zum Sex gezwungen.“

Jim straffte die Schultern. „Denkst du wirklich, dass man ihr glauben wird? Es reicht doch schon, wenn Spock sich in ihren Verstand einklinkt, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Selbst wenn ich ihm das nicht wirklich zumuten möchte …“

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe, und Bones beugte sich vor, und lehnte seine Stirn an die seines Captains. Es wäre Wahnsinn, ihm zu erzählen, dass Lanyon fest davon überzeugt war, Jim habe auch Bones mehr oder weniger zum Sex gezwungen. Es ihm zu verschweigen, wäre jedoch noch wesentlich fataler.

Bones atmete tief durch. Und dann sagte er es Jim.

Er wollte hinzufügen, dass es ausgemachter Unsinn sei, dass Lanyon sich in ihrer Besessenheit die fabelhaftesten Dinge eingeredet hatte, aber Jim ließ ihn nicht. Er sah derartig schockiert aus, dass es Bones die Luft abschnürte. Aber anstatt davon zu laufen, wie Bones das halb und halb gefürchtet hatte, starrte Jim ihm in die Augen und machte sich sehr, sehr gerade.

„Das … das stimmt doch nicht, oder?“ verlangte er zu wissen, und da war gerade so viel Zweifel in seiner Stimme, dass Bones jemanden umbringen wollte. „Natürlich stimmt das nicht, Jim. Es ist sogar ausgemachter Schwachsinn.“

Jim drückte sich hastig an ihn, presste ihre Lippen zusammen und krallte seine Finger in die Rückenpartie von Bones’ Uniformoberteil. Der Kuss war hastig und unpräzise, und Bones legte Jim ganz automatisch die Hand in den Nacken, korrigierte den Winkel, in dem sie aufeinander trafen, und gab der ganzen Sache einen Anstrich trügerischer Ruhe. Erst dann drückte er Jim sanft von sich.

Er zwinkerte ihm zu. „Das hier würde ich um nichts in der Welt aufgeben.“

 

~*~

 

„Captain, wenn ich um eine kurze Unterredung bitten dürfte?“

Selbst für einen Vulkanier sah Spock ungewöhnlich ernst aus. Jim nickte augenblicklich.  
„Selbstverständlich, Commander.“

Jim befand sich in seinem Quartier, war frisch geduscht, steckte in einer sauberen Uniform und war recht überzeugt, es mit dem Universum aufnehmen zu können. Spock stellte diese Überzeugung auf eine harte Probe.

„Ich habe soeben den Versuch abgeschlossen, Kadett Lanyons Angriff auf die Brücke zu ergründen“, begann er.

Jim setzte sich vorsorglich. „Was konnten Sie herausfinden?“

Spocks Gesichtsausdruck nahm sekundenlang das an, was bei jedem anderen Mann ein Stirnrunzeln gewesen wäre. „Ihr Verstand ist in besorgniserregendem Aufruhr. Es ist ihre feste Überzeugung, Doktor McCoy befände sich ganz und gar in Ihrer … Gewalt, Captain. Weiterhin handelte sie unter dem Eindruck, seine Zuneigung gewinnen zu können, indem sie Sie … eliminiert.“

Jim seufzte. „Ich dachte mir schon so was. Hat sie sonst irgendwas … gesagt?“

Spock verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Sie stellte die Behauptung auf, von Ihnen sexuell belästigt worden zu sein. Dies konnte ich jedoch augenblicklich als nicht den Tatsachen entsprechend demaskieren. Was ich auch in meinem offiziellen Bericht festgehalten habe.“

Jim, der sehr wohl wusste, dass eine derartige Haarspalterei nicht wirklich in Spocks Zuständigkeitsbereich fiel, verspürte eine so intensive Dankbarkeit in sich auflodern, dass er absolut nicht wusste, wie er sie in Worte fassen sollte. Außerdem hatte er das zwingende Gefühl, dass Spock ihm hiermit einen Gefallen tat, den er nicht verdient hatte.

Er öffnete den Mund, um das auch zu sagen. Spock hob flüchtig die Hand. „Wenn ich so frei sein darf, Captain, dann sollte ich hinzufügen, dass Kadett Lanyons Obsession mit dem CMO es völlig unmöglich macht, sie weiterhin auf der Enterprise einzusetzen. Ihre Wahnvorstellung ist derartig weit fortgeschritten, dass sie es als ihre Aufgabe betrachtet, sein Wohlbefinden sicher zu stellen, und dabei nicht davor zurückschreckt, das Leben anderer inklusive ihres eigenen zu gefährden.“

Jim atmete tief durch. „Spock, was genau wollen Sie mir eigentlich sagen?“

Spock legte leicht den Kopf schief und starrte Jim geradewegs in die Augen. Es war enervierend. „Wenn ich ein Mensch wäre, würde ich es folgendermaßen formulieren: Kadett Lanyon ist eine gefährliche Irre, und es wäre alles andere als weise, sie auch nur in die Nähe von Doktor McCoy zu lassen. Und da Sie nicht der Einzige sind, der um die Sicherheit des Doktors bemüht ist, habe ich mir die Freiheit gestattet, gewisse Aspekte ihrer Beziehung zu dem Kadett zu ignorieren.“

„Das ist mir klar, Spock, und Sie hätten das nicht tun müssen – selbst wenn ich Ihnen verdammt dankbar dafür bin.“

Spock starrte Jim noch ein wenig intensiver an. Jim starrte aus reinem Trotz genau so intensiv zurück.

„Captain“, sagte Spock, und er klang jetzt beinahe wütend, „ich kann nur annehmen, dass Sie in Zukunft größere Vorsicht, um nicht zu sagen Rücksicht auf die Gefühle Doktor McCoys walten lassen, wenn es um ihre Beziehungen zum Rest der Besatzung geht.“

Damit zog er sich zurück, und Jim starrte ihm offenen Mundes nach.

 

~*~

 

„Hast du dich mit Spock gestritten?“ Bones klang eher amüsiert als besorgt, aber Jim runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher.“

„Wie bitte?“

„Unser letztes Gespräch war ein wenig … verwirrend.“

„Ich dachte, er hätte die ganze unerfreuliche Geschichte mit der sexuellen Belästigung unter den Tisch fallen lassen?“

„Hat er ja auch.“

„Und wo ist dann das Problem?“

Jim furchte in höchster Konzentration die Brauen, kam zu keinem Schluss und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sauer auf mich ist, weil Lanyon überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte, mir sexuelle Belästigung vorzuwerfen.“

„Na und? Das bin ich auch.“

„Ja, und genau das ist der Punkt.“

Bones blinzelte verdutzt. „Bitte?“

„Wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, dann ist er sauer, weil du sauer bist.“

Einen Moment lang sah Bones aus, als wolle er lachen, dann besann er sich eines Besseren und japste. „Oh Gott.“

Jim musterte ihn interessiert. „Ja?“

Bones wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen, eine Geste, die derartig untypisch für ihn war, dass Jim augenblicklich noch wesentlich interessierter wurde. „Du weißt also, was mit ihm los ist, ja?“

„Ich hege zumindest einen starken Verdacht.“

„Na, dann mal raus damit.“

„Das ist vertraulich.“

Jim winkte ab. „Unsinn.“

„Ärztliche Schweigepflicht.“

„Quatsch.“

„Erzähl ich dir, wie du deinen Job zu machen hast?“

„Ständig. Außerdem hat das hier nicht das Geringste mit ärztlicher Schweigepflicht zu tun.“

„Woher willst du das wissen?“

Jim atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß das daher, dass er sich aus irgendeinem Grund, der was mit MIR zu tun hat, höchst merkwürdig aufführt. Stufst du mich neuerdings als medizinischen Notfall ein?“

„Von neuerdings kann da überhaupt nicht die Rede sein.“

Jim schnaubte genervt, und Bones taxierte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Er musste dringend mit Spock sprechen.

 

~*~

 

„Spock!“

Drei völlig unschuldige Kadetten huschten eilig von Dannen, als sie sich reichlich unerwartet in der Schusslinie zwischen Doktor McCoy und Commander Spock wieder fanden.

Spock wandte sich langsam um. „Doktor?“

„In mein Büro. Aber plötzlich.“

Spock nickte, als sei McCoys Wortwahl sowohl höflich als auch selbstverständlich, und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, nachdem er das Büro des Doktors betreten hatte, und war nicht überrascht, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Unsicherheit über McCoys sonst so strenge Züge huschen zu sehen. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Doktor?“

„Sie können mir verraten, was zum Teufel Sie sich dabei gedacht haben, sich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen!“

Spock zog die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich fürchte, ich weiß nicht, worauf Sie hinaus wollen.“

McCoy atmete tief durch. „Wenn ich Jim richtig verstanden habe, dann machen Sie ihm einen Vorwurf daraus, dass er Kadett Lanyons sexuelle Annäherungsversuche nicht abgewiesen hat.“

Spock nickte. „Das ist korrekt.“

McCoy starrte ihn an. „Wieso, zum Teufel?“

Spocks Augenbraue zuckte. „Ihre Toleranz für das Verhalten des Captains erstaunt mich, Doktor. Die augenblickliche Kenntnis Ihres Charakters ließ mich vermuten, Sie stünden Untreue wesentlich ablehnender gegenüber.“

Er hatte nichts gesagt, was McCoy nicht heimlich gefürchtet hätte. Aber jetzt, da es ausgesprochen war, hallten die Worte doch äußerst unangenehm nach. „Sie glauben, Jim und ich wären ein Paar, richtig?“

Spock entging keineswegs, wie belegt die Stimme des Doktors klang, und einen Moment lang sah er nahezu menschlich aus in all seiner Ungläubigkeit.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass das nicht der Fall ist?“ erkundigte er sich einigermaßen fassungslos. McCoy reagierte nicht.

„Doktor McCoy“, begann Spock in erzwungener Geduld, „können Sie mir auch nur einen guten Grund dafür nennen, warum Sie und der Captain nicht die logische Konsequenz Ihrer Gefühle füreinander ziehen und einen offiziellen Bund eingehen?“

„Können Sie mir einen logischen Grund dafür geben, warum Sie meinen, dass die Angelegenheit Sie auch nur das Geringste anginge?“

McCoy hätte schwören können, dass Spock ihn eine Millisekunde lang anschmollte. Der Mann verbrachte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Jim. Aber er kam noch immer ab und zu bei McCoy vorbei, um sicher zu stellen, dass der CMO in Ordnung war. Genau so wie Jim an einigen Morgen noch immer so aussah, als habe er in der Nacht überhaupt nicht geschlafen.

Der Doktor atmete tief durch. „Gut, ich verstehe, warum Sie glauben, Sie müssten sich einmischen. Aber Sie können mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass Sie die Sache völlig falsch eingeschätzt haben. Von gegenseitigen Gefühlen kann nämlich überhaupt nicht die Rede sein.“

Spock hob die Augenbraue in schweigsamer Opposition, und McCoy hob die Augen zum Himmel. „Ich gebe zu, die Beziehung zwischen mir und Jim ist kompliziert -“

„Sie könnte bei Weitem unkomplizierter sein.“

„… Aber sie ist gut, so wie sie ist, und -“

„Wenn Sie das wirklich glauben, dann besteht in der Tat Anlass, dass ich mich einmische.“

„… Und Sie können sich getrost zurückziehen!“

Einen Moment lang starrten sie einander an, dann neigte Spock leicht den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, der Captain leidet unter der Situation genau so sehr, wie Sie es tun, Doktor.“

McCoy wollte etwas erwidern, aber ihm fiel einfach nicht ein, was. Spock klang so verdammt sicher.

 

~*~

 

„Also, was immer du zu ihm gesagt hast, er ist jetzt viel netter zu mir.“ Jim wirkte wie eine Mischung aus entlassenem Kriegsgefangenen und Lottogewinner, und Bones zog eine amüsierte Augenbraue in die Höhe. „War es so schlimm?“

„Du kannst dir ja nicht vorstellen, wie man sich fühlt, wenn er einen so anguckt.“

„Doch, ich fürchte, ich habe eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon.“

„Ach, jetzt ist er sauer auf dich?“

Bones fand es ein wenig empörend, dass Jim diesen Umstand so überaus erfreut zur Kenntnis nahm, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Er ist sauer auf dich“, stellte Jim entzückt fest. „Wie hast du das angestellt? Ich dachte immer, sein Respekt für dich kennt keine Grenzen.“

McCoy hatte eine schnippische Antwort hinschleudern wollen, aber das erschütterte ihn dann doch. „Was?!“

„Ja, was denkst du denn, warum er dich so mit sich umspringen lässt?“

„Ich springe nicht mit ihm um!“

„Du springst sogar ganz unmöglich mit ihm um!“ Jim unterstrich diese Aussage durch eine illustrierende auf und ab Bewegung seiner Hände, und Bones schnaufte gereizt. „Quatsch.“

„Naja, ich muss zugeben, dass es mir so wesentlich lieber ist.“

Jim ließ sich auf das Sofa in Bones’ Quartier fallen, und der Doktor beäugte seinen Captain mit sichtlichem Vorwurf. „Hattest du Angst, dass wir uns gegen dich verbünden?“

„Das tut ihr sowieso. Aber euer Verhältnis wurde so langsam regelrecht freundschaftlich. Und das geht so nicht.“

„Ach nein?“

„Nein. Ich teile dich nicht. Nicht mal mit Spock.“

 

~*~

 

„Es ist doch immer wieder das Gleiche mit dir.“

„Hey, ich hab dir das Leben gerettet!“

„Mein Leben war erst ab dem Moment in Gefahr, in dem du beschlossen hast, auf den verbotenen Stock dieses Hinterwäldlervolkes zu treten!“

„Kann ich denn ahnen, dass der blöde Ast so immens wichtig ist?!“

„Sie hatten ne Schleife drum gebunden! Und jetzt halt endlich still, damit ich die Pfeile rausziehen kann! So klein wie die Dinger sind, müssen die vergiftet sein … oder zumindest ein paar äußerst unangenehme Nebenwirkungen haben.“

Jim schnaufte und bemühte sich gehorsam, den Allerwertesten ruhig zu halten, damit Bones seines Amtes walten konnte. Er beehrte Chapel mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen, als sie heran kam, um den Doktor darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass die Pfeile entgegen aller Erwartungen keineswegs vergiftet waren, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Liege und sein Kinn auf seine Hände und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Das ist doch mal eine gute Nachricht.“

Bones zog mit unberührter Miene einen weiteren Pfeil aus dem Sitzfleisch seines Captains. „Dreizehn Pfeile in deinem Arsch sind eine gute Nachricht?“

„Wenn sie dich dazu bringen, ihm deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, dann ja.“

Chapel gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und floh. Bones grollte ungehemmt. „Bist du verrückt?“

„Sie wird es überleben.“

„Ja, aber vielleicht mein Selbstwertgefühl nicht.“

Jim grinste breit. „Dabei bist du doch seit Jahren der Einzige, den ich an meinen Hintern heran lasse. Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen.“

 

~*~

 

„Warum kommst du immer zu mir, egal ob ich frei hab oder nicht?“

„Weil ich dich so lieb hab!“

Bones erwiderte nichts, behandelte Jims verstauchtes Handgelenk mit genau der richtigen Mischung aus Gereiztheit und Besorgnis und nahm schließlich die universelle Pose des schweigendes Vorwurfs ein: er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verlagerte das Gewicht aufs rechte Bein. Die hochgezogene Augenbraue war ein Bonus.

Jim seufzte. „Ich hab mich ungeschickt angestellt, ok? Spock kann nicht das Geringste dafür.“

„Das weiß ich. Wenn er dir hätte weh tun wollen, hätte ich einen Eimer und einen Schwamm gebraucht, um deine Überreste aufzuwischen.“

„So stark sind Vulkanier nun auch nicht.“

„Möglich, aber der Mann ist zur Hälfte Mensch. Wir sind kreativ. Vulkanier sind gründlich. Gefährliche Kombination.“

Bones schenkte Jim ein Glas Bourbon ein. Jim nahm es mit der gesunden linken Hand entgegen, führte es an seine Lippen und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck. Er schloss die Lider.

Bones’ Augen verließen nicht für eine Sekunde das Gesicht seines Captains und seine Augenbrauen furchten sich ein wenig. „Und was hat dich derartig erschüttert?“

Jims Augen öffneten sich ein wenig zu schnell. Er schaffte es auch nicht wirklich, seinen Zügen das Maß von Kontrolle zu verleihen, das er sich vorgestellt hatte.

Bones blickte ihn ruhig an. „Also?“

„Es ist nichts Wichtiges“, sagte Jim leise. Bones unterdrückte ein Grollen.

„Meine Mutter hat sich gemeldet. Ihr ist die Sache mit Lanyon zu Ohren gekommen.“

Bones verbot sich auch nur die leiseste Gefühlsäußerung. Die Beziehung zwischen Jim und seiner Mutter war kompliziert, und er wusste nicht, wem er die Schuld daran geben sollte.

„Was … was hat sie gesagt?“ erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. Jim stieß ein leises Schnauben aus, das nur zur Hälfte gequält klang. „Sie hat gesagt, dass es immer Menschen – nein Personen – geben wird, die mir meine Position nicht gönnen. Sie vertraut darauf, dass die Anschuldigungen keinerlei Basis haben und … sie hat gesagt, dass sie davon überzeugt ist, dass ich so was nie tun würde. Sie hat gesagt … dass ich viel zu sehr … viel zu sehr mein Vater bin, um sowas zu tun.“

Selbst für Bones waren die Worte das psychische Äquivalent eines Schlages in die Magengrube. Er nahm Jim das Glas aus der Hand und stürzte den Rest des Bourbons in einem Zug hinunter.

„Sowas hat sie noch nie zu mir gesagt“, stellte Jim leise fest.

Bones stellte das Glas auf den Beistelltisch. „Nun … sie ist die Einzige, die so was sagen kann, und weiß, wovon sie redet – richtig? Du solltest stolz sein.“

„Worauf? Ich hab mit Lanyon geschlafen. Obwohl du mir gesagt hattest, ich soll es nicht tun. Obwohl du mir gesagt hattest, ich solle am Besten gar nichts mit ihr zu tun haben. Wie viel von George Kirk kann da schon in mir stecken?“

„Viel zu viel, wenn man den Geschichtsschreibern glauben kann.“

Bones schenkte Jim Bourbon nach und drückte ihm das Glas in die Hände. Jim starrte ihn aus fragenden Augen an.

„Ach komm, Jim. Es ist doch wohl offensichtlich. Die Opferbereitschaft, die dich zu dieser Sache getrieben hat, hast du doch von ihm!“

„Opferbereitschaft? Ich wollte nur helfen! Ich wollte nicht, dass dir was passiert!“

„Dann nenn es eben Beschützerdrang, wenn es dir besser gefällt. Wenn das nicht eine Qualität ist, die du mit deinem alten Herrn mehr als nur gemein hast, dann weiß ich auch nicht.“

Jim entließ einen etwas unsicheren Atemzug. „Denkst du wirklich?“

Bones nickte nur. Jim trank den Bourbon aus. Als er das Glas zurück auf den Tisch stellte, lächelte er.

 

~*~

 

„Fabelhaft. Wirklich fabelhaft.“ Bones verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, verlagerte das Gewicht aufs rechte Bein und zog eine äußerst aparte Schnute. Zumindest fand Jim sie apart, und er war der Einzige, der sie zu Gesicht bekam.

„Du musst das positiv sehen, Bones – niemand wurde verletzt!“ Jim gestikulierte in Richtung des eingestürzten Höhleneingangs, der das wenige Licht in die Höhle einließ, das Bones’ nach wie vor aparte Schnute illuminierte. Der Doktor grollte nur. Jim baute sich neben ihm auf. „Oder ist dir einer der Steine auf den Fuß gefallen?“

„Du meinst den, der von deinem Kopf abgeprallt ist?“

Jim grinste gutmütig. „Genau von dem spreche ich.“

Bones schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich die Oberarme. Es war verdammt kalt in dieser dummen Höhle. Jim schüttelte sich unwillkürlich. „Was meinst du, wie lange Spock braucht, um uns hier rauszuholen?“

Bones beobachtete seinen Atem dabei, wie er in der kalten Luft kondensierte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe das Hüttenwesen der Vulkanier in Notfallsituationen in meinem Medizinstudium übersprungen.“

Jim zog leicht die Stirn kraus. „Hüttenwesen?“

„Ein anderes Wort für Bergbau. Jetzt hast du mein Wortspiel ruiniert.“

Bones rieb ein wenig energischer über seine Oberarme, und Jim schob sich ein wenig dichter an ihn heran. „Ich biete mich als Wärmflasche an.“

Bones hielt inne, runzelte die Stirn – und zog Jim mit einem Ruck in seine Arme. Jim, der mit Widerspruch und Abweisung gerechnet hatte, gab einen unmännlichen Laut der Überraschung von sich und stützte beide Hände gegen Bones’ Brust.

Der Doktor blickte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf ihn hinab. „Was quiekst du so verschreckt?“

Jim versuchte sich an einem unschuldsvollen Augenaufschlag und klimperte übertrieben mit den Wimpern. „Deine Zurschaustellung männlicher Kraft hat mich eben erschreckt, Bones. Du bist ja so stark!“

Bones gab ein männliches Grunzen von sich. Jim durchlief ein Beben bei dem Versuch, sein Gelächter im Zaum zu halten.

„Die unschuldige Maid passt nicht zu dir, Jim“, stellte Bones trocken fest. Jim tat daraufhin so, als werfe er goldgelocktes Haar über die Schulter zurück. „Wäre ich eine Frau, würdest du schmachtend zu meinen Füßen liegen!“

„Wärst du eine Frau, würde ich nichts mit dir zu tun haben wollen.“

Jim tat beleidigt. „Ich wäre hinreißend!“

„Was genau ist an einer lebensmüden, Männer mordenden Megäre bitteschön hinreißend?“

„Na alles! Abgesehen davon könntest du meinem Hüftschwung unmöglich widerstehen!“ Jim unterstrich diese Aussage durch eine alles andere als anmutige Hüftbewegung. Bones warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. „Wie ein Hund, der versucht, mein Bein zu pimpern …“

Jim lachte unterdrückt, dann durchlief seinen Körper ein Kälteschauer. Bones rieb ihm prompt über den Rücken. „Wie schlau von uns, unsere Kälteausrüstung draußen vor der Höhle zu lassen.“

Jim nickte. „Ich wette, Spock hat unsere Jacken auch gleich noch mit angezogen. Ich dachte ja immer, du wärst ne verfrorene Mimose, aber er stellt dich noch weit in den Schatten.“

„Ich bin keine Mimose“, stellte der Doktor klar und zog Jim enger an sich. „Ich bin lediglich in einem Staat mit vernünftigem Temperaturdurchschnitt aufgewachsen. Außerdem bin ich nicht derjenige mit der Gänsehaut über den kompletten Rücken.“

Jim hob überrascht den Kopf. „Woher -?“

„Ich spür das durch dein Uniformoberteil“, behauptete Bones.

Jim streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Sehr erwachsen.“

„Wenigstens halte ich den Altersdurchschnitt in dieser Höhle auf lebenswertem Niveau!“

Das brachte Jim einen mehr oder weniger liebevollen Knuff ein, und er ächzte. Dann begann er, mit den Zähnen zu klappern. Er drückte sein Gesicht an Bones’ Halsbeuge und rubbelte mit einer kalten Nase über erfreulich warme Haut.

„Wolltest du nicht die Wärmflasche sein?“ erkundigte Bones sich mit säuerlichem Unterton, und Jim deutete ein Schulterzucken an. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass deine Wut dich wunderbar warm halten würde.“

Bones nickte. „Und das schon seit Jahren!“

Jim machte jetzt Anstalten, ihm in die Tasche zu kriechen.

„Stell dich nicht so an – so kalt ist es hier drin nun auch nicht!“

Jim blickte zu Bones auf, nichts als überschäumende Lebenslust in den Augen. „Aber du fühlst dich so gut an!“

Doktor McCoy hob die linke Augenbraue auf eine Art und Weise, die die Luft in einem Umkreis von fünf Meilen großzügig aufheizte. Jim schnurrte begeistert.

Er hob Bones sein Gesicht entgegen, schloss die Augen, als ihre Lippen sich berührten, und seufzte zufrieden.

Er fühlte sich sicher bei Bones. Er fühlte sich gut bei Bones. Und was noch viel besser war: er bekam einfach nicht genug von dem Mann. Weder von seiner Nähe, noch von seinen Küssen und schon gar nicht vom Sex.

 

~*~

 

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sich das noch rächen würde.“ Bones ließ das Stofftuch über Jims schweißnasse Stirn gleiten und ersetzte es durch ein in Eiswasser getränktes.

Jim stöhnte leise, versuchte sich an einem kläglichen Lächeln und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Alles Spocks Schuld. Er hat einfach zu lange gebraucht, uns aus dieser blöden Höhle zu holen.“

Bones schmunzelte in sich hinein. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann warst du derjenige, der ihm per Kommunikator versichert hat, er könne sich durchaus Zeit lassen.“

Jim blickte aus verschleierten Augen zu Bones auf. „Ich war damit beschäftigt, dich zu küssen.“

Bones nickte. „Daran erinnere ich mich durchaus. Warum du so hartnäckig darauf bestanden hast, mich in einer dunklen Höhle zu küssen, wenn du das genau so gut an jedem anderen dunklen Ort tun kannst, der nicht ganz so saukalt ist, erschließt sich mir allerdings nicht ganz.“

Jim gab keine Antwort, schüttelte sich lediglich ein wenig, und Doktor McCoy ließ den Trikorder an ihm auf und ab gleiten. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du es schaffst, aber dein Fieber ist tatsächlich noch gestiegen.“

Jim atmete flatternd aus und leckte sich über die aufgesprungenen Lippen. Er fühlte sich elend – aber dann doch nicht so elend, dass er sich gewünscht hätte, Bones würde ihn allein lassen.

Er hielt still, während Bones ihm Wadenwickel machte, trank die Hühnerbrühe, die ihm vorgesetzt wurde, und versuchte, das Pochen hinter seiner Stirn zu ignorieren. Es gelang ihm nicht.

Und dann strichen plötzlich kräftige, warme Finger über seine Schläfen, und Jim stöhnte leise. Bones massierte Jim in kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen den Kopfschmerz weg, einen konzentrierten Ausdruck auf den Zügen. Die Art und Weise, wie Jim die trockenen Lippen geöffnet hielt, war ein wenig ablenkend, aber der Doktor hatte mit den Jahren gelernt, Jims zahlreiche verführerische Attribute zu ignorieren. Meistens zumindest.

Bones stand resolut auf, verschwand ins Badezimmer und kehrte mit Lippenbalsam zurück. Jims Fieber war so hoch, dass er sich später wahrscheinlich nicht daran erinnern würde, dass der Doktor dieses doch eher feminine Hilfsmittel sein Eigen nannte.

Bones gab ein wenig von dem Balsam auf seinen Zeigefinger und trug ihn dann sorgfältig auf Jims Lippen auf. Jims Lider zuckten, aber er hielt die Augen geschlossen. Bones nahm noch etwas mehr Balsam hinzu.

Jims Lippen teilten sich. Bones reagierte nicht schnell genug, zog seine Finger nicht zurück und ihn durchfuhr ein Schauer, als Jims Zungenspitze tastend darüber strich. Und noch immer zog er seine Hand nicht zurück.

Stattdessen legte er die andere Hand an Jims Wange und strich ihm mit dem Daumen über den Wangenknochen. „Jim.“

Jim gab einen leisen Laut der Zufriedenheit von sich, öffnete die Lippen noch ein wenig weiter und lutschte Bones’ Finger in seinen Mund hinein.

Bones schluckte trocken. Manchmal wusste er schlicht nicht, ob Jim diese Dinge bewusst oder ganz automatisch tat. Ob er überhaupt erkannte, welch verheerende Wirkung er manchmal auf Bones’ Selbstbeherrschung hatte.

Bones zog endlich seine Hand zurück, und Jim gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich und schlug die Augen auf.

Bones begegnete seinem verschleierten Blick mit erzwungener Ruhe und erneuerte schweigend das kühlende Tuch auf Jims glühender Stirn.

 

~*~

 

„Captain, ich muss protestieren.“

Jim verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog die Nase hoch. „Ach ja?“

Spocks Miene war eiserne Entschlossenheit, besetzt mit diamantener Unnachgiebigkeit. Im Hintergrund versuchte Uhura, ihr Grinsen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„In der Tat, Captain. Doktor McCoy hat strikte Anweisungen gegeben, Sie von der Brücke fern zu halten.“

Jim lachte rau auf und bekam einen Hustenanfall. Spock war sofort an seiner Seite, um ihm den dringend benötigten Halt seiner Schulter anzubieten, und Jim klammerte sich auch prompt daran, während sein Körper von Hustensalven erschüttert wurde.

Die Tür zur Brücke bewies schlechtes Timing und öffnete sich mit Unheil verkündendem Elan. „Wo ist er?!“

Niemals, nicht mal im schlimmsten Feldeinsatz, war Bones’ Stimme je so klangvoll donnernd zu hören gewesen. Jim hustete noch ein wenig heftiger.

Die Augen sämtlicher Anwesenden, vielleicht mit Ausnahme Uhuras und Spocks, hefteten sich eiligst auf die vor ihnen liegenden Aufgaben. Der Doktor klang mörderisch. Damit wollte es niemand zu tun bekommen.

„Du dämlicher, blöder Idiot!“ leitete Bones seine Strafpredigt ein. Spock registrierte die dreifache Herabsetzung der geistigen Fähigkeiten des Captains, äußerte sich jedoch nicht dazu.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, dich meinen direkten Anordnungen zu widersetzen?!“ Bones zückte ein Hypospray und rammte es Jim in den Nacken. „Nicht nur bist du eine wandelnde Bazillenschleuder und eine Gefahr für die Besatzung, du bist alles andere als in der Verfassung, aufzustehen! Geh sofort zurück ins Bett!“

Jim, der sich inzwischen einigermaßen von seinem Hustenanfall erholt hatte, blickte aus tränenden Augen zu seinem Doktor auf.

„Ich bin der Captain“, begann er ein wenig mühsam.

„Wenn du das auch nur ein einziges Mal als Ausrede für irgendwas benutzt, versohl ich dir den Hintern!“ drohte Bones grollend, und Uhura gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und wandte sich eilig ab.

Jim grinste doch tatsächlich. „Versprochen?“

Bones knurrte, packte Jim am Ohr wie einen ungezogenen Jungen und zerrte ihn von der Brücke. Jim protestierte jammernd.

Vor der Tür zur Brücke angekommen, entließ Bones das Ohr seines Captains von seinem gnadenlosen Griff und legte sich Jims Arm über die Schultern.

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich in Ohnmacht fallen“ diagnostizierte er unzufrieden. „Glaubst du, das Schiff fällt auseinander, wenn du mal für fünf Minuten nicht auf der Brücke bist?“

„Ich dachte, wenn du Chapel sagst, dass sie nach mir sehen soll, kann es mir nicht mehr allzu schlecht gehen“, sagte Jim mit einem schmollenden Unterton, der Bones aufhorchen ließ. „Du glaubst, du bist gesund, wenn ich meine Oberschwester zu dir schicke? In welchem Universum macht das bitteschön auch nur irgendeine Art von Sinn?“

„In meinem“, behauptete Jim. Der schmollende Unterton schickte sich an, ein Oberton zu werden.

Bones lenkte seinen schwankenden Schritt in Richtung der Krankenstation. Er ahnte, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde.

„Hätte ich M’Benga schicken sollen?“ erkundigte er sich tastend.

Jim warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Dann erkundigte er sich, warum Bones ihn zur Krankenstation und nicht zurück zu seinem Quartier brachte.

„Weil du ein Baby bist“, wurde er von Bones informiert, „und ich nicht den ganzen Tag lang in deinem Quartier rumsitzen kann. Manchmal habe ich wirklich noch andere lästige Sachen zu tun – zum Beispiel die Krankenstation führen.“

Bones verfrachtete Jim auf die Krankenliege, die seinem Büro am nahesten lag, befahl ihm unter Androhung von Gewalt, ja liegen zu bleiben, und zog sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück.

Mit offener Tür hatte er wunderbaren Ausblick auf seinen Captain. Er befand sich sogar in Hörweite. Was bei näherer Betrachtung eher unpraktisch war.

„Bones …“

Der Doktor atmete hörbar ein.

„Bones …“

Der Doktor entließ seinen Atem mit einem gereizten Schnauben.

„Bohouhones!“

Des Doktors Schreibtischstuhl kratzte protestierend über den Bodenbelag, als er übertrieben grob nach hinten geschoben wurde. Bones marschierte aus seinem Büro und baute sich an Jims Seite auf. „Was willst du?“

„Mir ist so langweilig.“

Es war durchaus die Entgegnung, mit der Bones gerechnet hatte – trotzdem musste er den Impuls niederringen, seinen Captain zu strangulieren. Er wandte sich ab, stapfte in sein Büro zurück und ignorierte Jims protestierendes Wimmern in seinem Rücken. Mit dem PADD in der Hand kehrte er an die Seite seines Captains zurück, setzte sich hin und setzte Jim durch einen einzigen Blick darüber in Kenntnis, dass er sofort wieder gehen würde, wenn Jim auch nur daran dachte, eine Bemerkung zu machen.

Jim presste prompt die Lippen zusammen.

 

~*~

 

„Aha!“

Jim fuhr ertappt herum. Bones stand im Türrahmen, so etwas wie ein Schmunzeln auf den sonst so mürrischen Zügen, und Jim entspannte sich ein ganz klein wenig.

„Als ich sagte, es habe Zeit, bis du mir meinen Pulli zurückgibst …“ Bones betrat das Zimmer und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. „… Das hast du verdammt großzügig ausgelegt.“

Jim blickte an sich hinab und begann, am Saum des alten grauen Pullovers herum zu friemeln.

„Er ist so bequem“, gestand er ein wenig zerknirscht.

Bones nickte. „Das ist er in der Tat. Deswegen ist er auch mein Lieblingspulli.“

Jim machte ein Spektakel daraus, zu schniefen, ein Taschentuch zu suchen und sich die Nase zu putzen. Bones rollte mit den Augen. „Ist ja gut. Du kannst ihn behalten, so lange du noch krank bist – aber danach will ich ihn wirklich wieder haben, verstanden?“

Jim nickte, steckte sein Taschentuch weg und blickte Bones dann fragend an. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Mir eine ehrliche Antwort darauf geben, wie du dich fühlst.“

Jim fühlte sich sehr sicher in seiner Welt aus Flausch, also wagte er ein Lächeln. „Es geht. Immer noch ein wenig schwach, aber die Kopfschmerzen sind fast weg, und fiebrig fühl ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr.“

„Mh-hm.“ Bones sah nicht unbedingt überzeugt aus und legte Jim prüfend die Hand auf die Stirn. „Schwindelgefühle? Atembeschwerden?“

Jim hielt still. „Nein.“

Bones ließ seine Hand sinken und starrte Jim herausfordernd in die Augen. Jim blickte so ruhig wie möglich zurück. Nach einigen Momenten dieser Prüfung, die einem Mann von schwächerem Charakter den Schweiß auf die Stirn getrieben hätte, schien Doktor McCoy zufrieden gestellt und klopfte Jim auf die Schulter. „Wunderbar. Du hast die offizielle Erlaubnis, dein Quartier zu den Mahlzeiten zu verlassen.“

Jim lächelte erfreut.

„Aber zieh dazu ja was anderes an. Es geht nicht an, dass der Captain sich in einem derartigen Aufzug in der Öffentlichkeit zeigt.“

Jim grinste ein wenig. „Dabei hatte ich mich schon so darauf gefreut, mich in deiner Garderobe der Mannschaft zu präsentieren …“

Bones grollte friedlich, und Jim bot ihm einen Tee an.

 

~*~

 

„Oh Mann … endlich!“ Jim streckte sich genüsslich den Sonnen über Dagulon II entgegen und ließ die Schultern kreisen. Bones bedachte ihn mit einem verständnisvollen Blick. „Tu mir den Gefallen und zerstör den Moment nicht dadurch, dass du dich von den Eingeborenen abstechen lässt.“

„Spock hat gesagt, hier unten gibt’s kein intelligentes Leben“ erwiderte Jim mit einem sonnigen Lächeln, und der Doktor erinnerte ihn daran, dass Intelligenz kein Erfordernis war, um jemanden umzubringen.

Jim zog ihm eine ausdrucksvolle Grimasse. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein fürchterlicher Spielverderber bist?“

„Ja, du. Ständig. Erklärst du mir, warum ich mitkommen musste?“

„Damit du auch mal an die frische Luft kommst.“ Jim blickte sich um. „Und du musst zugeben, dass es ein … schöner Planet ist.“

Das musste Bones in der Tat. Der Himmel war blau – wenn auch ein wenig gen Türkis tendierend – die Luft warm und aromatisch, und die Zwillingssonnen strahlten mit Jim um die Wette.

Um sie herum sammelten in Rot gekleidete Kadetten Erd- und Pflanzenproben, und Jim beschloss, den nächstgelegenen Hügel zu erklimmen, um sich einen besseren Eindruck von der Gegend zu verschaffen.

Bones beschloss, dass es ratsam sei, seinen Captain bei diesem harmlosen Unterfangen zu begleiten. Jim schaffte es selbst bei der unschuldigsten Tätigkeit, sich Verletzungen zuzuziehen.

Sie keuchten also Seite an Seite den Hügel hinauf, der sich bei näherer Betrachtung doch eher als eine Art Berg entpuppte. Bones stellte im Stillen fest, dass er dringend etwas für seine Kondition tun musste. Das war ja peinlich.

Jim musterte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. „Soll ich anschieben, alter Mann?“  
Bones grunzte, zu seiner Frustration, ein wenig atemlos.

Jim grinste, packte ihn am Oberarm und zerrte ihn die restlichen Meter die Steigung hinauf.

„Ich kann allein laufen!“ grollte Bones mit einer beträchtlichen Menge an Empörung in der dunklen Stimme.

Jim legte ihm den Arm über die Schultern. „Ja, aber du musst nicht.“

Bones zog die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wie philosophisch von dir.“

Jim nickte fröhlich. „Ja, nicht wahr?“

Er stand neben Bones, überblickte die Landschaft rundherum und seine Miene nahm schon beinahe ehrfürchtige Züge an. Bones betrachtete hingerissen Jims Profil.

„Du bereust es keine Sekunde lang, oder?“ fragte er ihn leise.

Jim wandte ihm sofort den Blick zu. „Bereuen?“

„Hier zu sein.“

Jim weitete leicht die Augen. „Ich bin Captain des besten Raumschiffes der Föderation, mit der besten Besatzung, die man sich vorstellen kann. Ich entdecke neue Welten, neue Zivilisationen … und du bist die ganze Zeit da, um mir Vorhaltungen zu machen. Was gibt’s da zu bereuen?“

 

~*~

 

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du sie an Bord holst?“ Bones saß im Halbdunkel, die eine Hälfte seines Gesichts nur verschwommen beleuchtet, die andere völlig schwarz, und Jim runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Bist du betrunken?“

Zugegeben, es war Bones’ freier Abend, aber wenn man seiner Stimme trauen konnte, dann war der gute Doktor … nun … äußerst blau. Das war nichts, womit Jim prinzipiell ein Problem gehabt hätte. Aber in Bones’ Stimme schwang außerdem der leiseste Unterton von … Etwas mit. Und dieses Etwas jagte Jim einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage.“ Das leise Klirren von Glas an Glas deutete an, dass Bones sich soeben nachschenkte.

Jim machte einen Schritt in den Raum hinein, und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Er fühlte sich nicht eingesperrt. Er fühlte sich sicher. Und er hätte sich noch immer sicher gefühlt, hätte Bones einen Phaser auf ihn gerichtet. Es war immerhin Bones.

„Warum hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich wen an Bord hole?“ fragte er ruhig und überlegte, ob er das Licht höher stellen sollte. Die Schatten in Bones’ Gesicht betonten die Schokoladenseite des Doktors. Er bestand quasi aus Schokoladenseiten. Schokolade der hochprozentigen, bitteren Art. Qualitätsschokolade.

Jim seufzte. Jetzt wollte er einen Kakao.

„Gaila“, sagte Bones, und diesmal schwang in seiner Stimme derartig viel Etwas mit, dass Jim eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Du hast sie persönlich angefordert.“

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und?“

Einen Wimpernschlag später stellte sich heraus, dass der Versuch, die Angelegenheit leichtfertig zu behandeln, eine blöde Idee gewesen war. Bones konnte ihn nicht so mühelos durchschauen wie sonst, wenn er betrunken war.

Jim sah ihn aufstehen, und war einigermaßen erschüttert, wie schwer dem Doktor dieser im Prinzip simple Akt zu fallen schien. Und dann, mit einer Koordination, die er ihm, betrunken wie er anscheinend war, niemals zugetraut hätte, kam Bones auf ihn zu. Selbst wenn Jims Muskeln ihm in diesem Moment gehorcht hätten, hätte er nicht viel unternehmen können.  
Bones war zu schnell.

Jim prallte an die Wand, sein Rücken und Hinterkopf sandten verschreckte Proteste an sein Rechenzentrum, und er weitete die Augen.

Bones stand direkt vor ihm, die ganze Länge seines Körpers presste sich an Jims, jeder  
einzelne Zentimeter glühende, drängende Hitze, und Jim hätte beinahe aufgestöhnt.

Bei jedem anderen Mann – jeder anderen verdammten Lebensform – hätte es ihn erschreckt, vielleicht sogar empört. Aber das hier war Bones. Und er war betrunken und wütend und … Jim musste die Augen schließen.

„Du findest das lustig, ja?“ grollte Bones. Jim spürte es in seinem ganzen Körper. Er verstand nicht, was los war, aber im Moment konnte ihn nichts weniger interessieren.

„Deine Mutter sagt, du bist ihm ähnlich, und plötzlich bin ich nicht mehr genug? Plötzlich willst du jemand Besonderen? Und du hast nicht mal den Anstand, es mir ins Gesicht zu sagen?!“

Bones presste sich fester an ihn, der Druck gerade schmerzhaft genug, um angenehm zu sein, und Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Bones, ich weiß nicht ... nha … nicht, was du meinst!“

Bones grollte heiser, seine Lippen zogen eine prickelnde Linie über Jims Hals und hinab zu seiner Halsbeuge, und als er zubiss, musste Jim einen Schrei unterdrücken. Es tat weh, ja, aber es war Bones. Jim winselte leise und hielt still. Er legte sogar den Kopf schief und bot sich an.

Das Reißen von Stoff klang laut in Jims Ohren. Sein Uniformoberteil fiel zu Boden, weiche Lippen pressten sich über den pochenden Schmerz in seiner Halsbeuge, eine feuchte Zunge linderte das Brennen, bis es ihn mit glühendem Verlangen erfüllte. Jims Hüften zuckten wie von allein nach vorn.

Dann stand er plötzlich allein an der Wand, Bones einen Schritt von ihm getrennt, und Jim konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass es ihm leid tat. Dass Bones es nicht fassen konnte, dass er ihm weh getan hatte.

Aber in Bones’ Augen stand außerdem eine Wut, die Jim nicht verstand, und so viel verletzter Stolz, so viel … Leidenschaft, dass Jims Kopf wie leergefegt war. Er konnte nicht denken. Er versuchte es trotzdem.

Bones’ Brust hob sich unter hastigen Atemzügen, und Jim sah, dass er sich mit aller Gewalt unter Kontrolle zu halten versuchte. Ein falsches Wort von ihm konnte alles kaputt machen.

„Ich habe Gaila angefordert, weil sie Scotty eine große Hilfe im Maschinenraum sein wird. Und weil … weil es zwischen ihr und mir noch … unerledigte … Sachen … gibt“, sagte er vorsichtig. Er sah Bones die Fäuste ballen und wieder öffnen, und in der nächsten Sekunde wurde er wieder von seinem besten Freund an die Wand genagelt.

Diesmal küsste Bones ihn, drängend und kompromisslos, und Jim wurde schwindelig ob des akuten Sauerstoffmangels. Seine Lungen brannten. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er konnte kaum sagen, ob er wollte, dass Bones aufhörte. Es fühlte sich so gut an.

Als Bones’ Lippen sich schließlich von seinen lösten, tanzten weiße Punkte vor Jims geschlossenen Lidern, und sein Brustkorb fühlte sich an, als müsse er platzen. Sein Herz wollte in drei verschiedene Richtungen gleichzeitig.

„Unerledigte Sachen“, wiederholte Bones mit einem Knurren, und seine Finger öffneten mit geübter Mühelosigkeit Jims Hose. Alarmglocken kreischten in Jims Unterbewusstsein auf. Er ignorierte sie.

„Sie hat dir gesagt, dass sie dich liebt … was genau hast du ihr eigentlich geantwortet?“

Jims Hinterkopf fiel gegen die Wand zurück, und er presste die Augen zu.

„Dass du noch ein paar Jahre brauchst? Dass du deine Freiheit noch nicht aufgeben willst?“

Jim spürte Bones seine Hosen und Shorts zu Boden ziehen und versuchte, an dem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbei zu atmen.

„Dass du es viel zu sehr genießt, jederzeit zu deinem erbärmlichen besten Freund zu gehen, damit er sich um dich kümmert?“

Jim ließ sich herumdrehen, ließ zu, dass Bones seine Beine spreizte und kniff die Augen zu. Er wusste, was passieren würde, und ein kleiner, perverser Teil von ihm wollte, dass es passierte. Es war Bones.

„Ich hatte …“, begann er, und Bones Hand streichelte seltsam zärtlich über seine Hüfte. „Ich hatte … dein … dein Gesicht vor Augen.“

Die Luft zwischen ihnen gefror zu Eis, brach in tausend kleine Splitter und ging in Flammen auf.

„Und es fühlte sich falsch an, sie das sagen zu hören“, fuhr Jim fort, um die schreckliche Stille zu füllen. „Ich wollte es nicht von ihr hören. Es fühlte sich hohl an. Und als … als du es gesagt hast … oh Gott …“

Jim ließ den Kopf hängen und hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

„Ich hab … hab dir nie gesagt … dass ich dich liebe“, sagte Bones, und seine Stimme klang seltsam flach.

„Du hast es gesagt“, widersprach Jim, „aber nicht so, als bedeute es irgendwas. Du warst einfach nur dankbar. Das weiß ich. Ich weiß das.“

Weinen schien im Moment schrecklich verführerisch. Jim weigerte sich, dazu Zuflucht zu nehmen. Aber als Bones ihm langsam und bedächtig Shorts und Hosen wieder hochzog, geriet sein Entschluss ganz schrecklich ins Wanken.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest mit mir schlafen?“ wisperte er unsicher.

„Ich wollte dich ficken“, stellte Bones klar. „Ein letztes Mal.“

Jim drehte sich um und starrte ihn entsetzt an, aber Bones wirkte überraschend … gesammelt.

„Ich habe es gemeint“, sagte er ruhig. Jim blinzelte verständnislos. „Was hast du gemeint?“

Es war im Dunkeln schwer festzustellen, aber Bones schien tatsächlich ein wenig rot zu werden. „Als ich es gesagt habe, habe ich es gemeint. Es hat etwas bedeutet.“

Verstehen senkte sich über Jim, und seine Kehle trocknete aus. Es fühlte sich schon fast zu gut an.

„Hat?“ fragte er in einer kleinen Stimme. Bones grollte. „Und tut es noch. Wird es vermutlich immer.“

Jim wusste nicht, wohin mit sich. Bones’ Arme erschienen am naheliegendsten. „Ich dachte … ich dachte, du wolltest nicht … du hast doch gesagt, du seiest noch nicht so weit … ich dachte …“

Jims aufgeregte Stimme wurde durch Bones’ Umarmung gedämpft und ging schließlich ganz unter.

„Was ich gedacht habe, sag ich dir lieber nicht“, brummte er. „Aber jetzt denke ich, wir können uns darauf einigen, dass wir beide blinde Idioten sind.“

Jim nickte zustimmend und drückte sich ran. Er fühlte sich lächerlich glücklich. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm fand, er sollte empört sein, wie viel Zeit sie verschwendet hatten … ein wesentlich größerer Teil von ihm behauptete, dass sie im Prinzip überhaupt keine Zeit verschwendet hatten. Sie waren ja immer zusammen gewesen.

Was eine entsetzliche Schlussfolgerung zuließ. „Ich hab dich betrogen!“

Bones hob den Kopf, blinzelte Jim an und seufzte. „Nein.“

„Aber ich hab -“

„Nein. Einfach nein, Jim. Wir setzen alles auf Null und fangen hier und heute neu an. Mir egal, was alle anderen sagen. Ab jetzt ist es offiziell.“

„Aber wir -“

„Jim. Halt die Klappe.“

Jim presste die Lippen zusammen. Bones war immer noch ein wenig betrunken und er hielt ihn erfreulich fest an sich gedrückt. Außerdem hatte er einen Ausdruck in den Augen, der Jim an weite, wogende Ebenen, brennende Sonne und harte, ehrliche Arbeit erinnerte. Also nickte er. Er wollte seinen Cowboy nicht verstimmen.

 

~*~

 

James Kirk mochte keine Männer. Das lag hauptsächlich daran, dass er sich in ihrer Gegenwart immer ein wenig … unzulänglich vorkam. Außerdem traute er ihnen nicht. 

Männer, und das wusste Jim aus persönlicher Erfahrung, wollten immer irgendetwas.  
Die Feststellung, dass es tatsächlich Männer gab, die halfen, wenn es nötig war, nichts im Gegenzug verlangten und immer, immer da waren, egal, ob benötigt oder nicht, hätte ihn nicht derartig überraschen sollen. Er war selbst so ein Mann.

Leonard McCoy mochte niemanden. Er traute niemandem. Er wollte niemanden um sich haben, denn das letzte Mal, als er jemanden an sich heran gelassen hatte, hatte er alles verloren. Aber es war schwer, sämtliche Lebensformen von sich fern zu halten, wenn man einen Eid geschworen hatte, Leben zu erhalten. Also hatte ihn das Leben umzingelt, in die Ecke gedrängt und war über ihn hergefallen.

Und eine gewisse Lebensform hatte sich festgeklammert, hatte sich geweigert loszulassen und war an seiner Seite geblieben.

Augenblicklich brabbelte ihm besagte Lebensform zärtliche Sinnlosigkeiten ins Ohr. Irgendwas von Pferden und Hüten und … Chaps?

„Verdammt, Jim, ich bin Arzt und kein Viehtreiber!“

„Aber du würdest so … oh Gott … so gut aussehen!“ Jim biss ihm ins Ohrläppchen, und Bones grollte und zog ihn enger an sich. „Ganz wie du willst, Captain. Beim nächsten Landurlaub auf der Erde bekommst du deinen Cowboy. Aber sag dann ja nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt.“

 

Ende


End file.
